Alice es Una Chica Dulce
by Alexandra Cal S
Summary: (Secuela de Rosalie es Una Chica Mala) Alice Brandon siempre ha vivido bajo la sombra de otras personas, siempre condenada a ser la nerd inocente. Pero se hartó al conocer gente que le abrirá un mundo peligroso y provocativo que pruebe que quizá no es una chica tan Dulce...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

La vida es difícil si es que nunca antes fuiste extrovertida, siempre te mantuviste a la raya siendo una estudiante extraña y tímida, sin saber en donde refugiarte, a que lugar pertenecer. A todo momento, Alice, era la sombra de gente popular como Bella; sin nada que opinar y sin expresar sus sentimientos por ese muchacho tan atractivo y adorable que pensó nunca se fijaría en ella por su apariencia de 'hipster/nerd' y por su falta de personalidad, pero ese chico se volvió su novio quien la quería por lo que ella era. Pero sabía muy bien que si algo bueno acontecía, siempre vendría algo malo como una ley de vida, que se cumplió el año pasado cuando notó el constante rechazo de su mejor amiga al cambiarla por otra chica popular como Rosalie.

Alice se sentía sola en un mundo lleno de gente diferente entre los demás pues cada uno era independiente por dentro y por fuera, estaban los populares (llenos de una superficial aptitud, colmados por deportistas, animadoras, aspirantes a modelo, herederos de grandes fortunas, o los hijos de actores reconocidos), también podías ver a los perfectos (agrupados por su caridad y buenos sentimientos, llenos de hippies simpáticos, misioneros atractivos, presidentes de clase y gente como Bella, quienes hacen el bien sin mirar a quien), estaban los fanáticos de los libros (viviendo en su mundo de fantasía y creyendo que a todos les interesa, como los 'Potter Geeks', los 'Hosters', los 'Shadow Hunters', entre otros), podíamos ver a los coleccionistas inteligentes (ególatras que nunca habían tenido y nunca tendrán novia, como los frikis de los super héroes, los adictos a videojuegos, los ratones de laboratorio, etc), y los antisociales (gente que se consideraba 'muy cool y nada conformista', punks, emos, góticos, metaleros, fashionistas adictos, actores de teatro, nadadores, bailarines de ballet, editores del periódico escolar, fans de 'Pretty Little Liars' o 'Gossip Girl' y muchos más).

Pero Alice no era así, ella nunca entraba en esos grupos sociales, pues por más de ocho años se había ganado el título de la amiga rara de Bella Swan, la chica que por dentro escondía su gran amor por Jasper Whitlock ( el ex-novio de su única amiga, el capitán del equipo de basketball de la Secundaria Mayne West desde primer año, el chico más deseado por las populares, el muchacho despistado pero amable con los demás, el primer chico que conservaba sus abdominales al igual que su dignidad y buenos modales, totalmente en forma) mientras que Alice también era la muchacha tímida que soportaba las injusticias y los abusos de la 'reina abeja', Rosalie Hale, descubrió el dolor de una traición y a ser 'independiente' (a medias); pero solamente para poder estar a la 'altura' de su primer novio decidió cambiar todo de ella, volviéndose una copia exacta de su mejor amiga y su constante enemiga, se convirtió en alguien frívolo y sedienta de venganza contra los que eran grandes y cayeron por su testaruda aptitud, comenzó a atormentar a Rosalie en su frágil estado, también casi pierde su amistad con Bella y Emmett, hizo a Jasper dudar de la chica dulce que había conocido y de la que se había enamorado, se volvió una chica burlona con una mejor apariencia pero al oír lo que le pasó a la antigua 'bimbo' comenzó a darse cuenta de que se había transformado en la que siempre había temido y odiado que se aprovechado de las desdichas de los demás aunque fueran muy dolorosas. Entonces decidió volver a cambiar su voluble forma de ser para ver como le va esta vez pero esto le traerá consecuencias aún más graves que las del año pasado pues perderá a las personas que más ama y a las únicas que de verdad les importaba lo que le pasara ella, probará cosas que jamás pensó hacer y las inhibiciones no tendrán lugar donde quedarse con su nueva vida; al final se hundirá por sus malas decisiones y tendrá que tomar su fuerza de voluntad para resurgir de las cenizas sola, y así comenzar a darse cuenta de quien es ella en realidad para arreglar sus destrozos, ella comenzará a ser Alice Brandon. ¿Preparado (a) para conocer su universo?


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo Uno: Mis Fuertes Opiniones

ALICE'S PoV

Mi vida se había vuelto demasiado monótona desde que ingresé a Columbia, los días pasaban y eran iguales al día anterior, me sentía atrapada en una pecera sin poder explorar nada más que cada esquina del tanque mientras veía lo que pasaba afuera pero no salía por el ambiente desconocido que me haría morir por la falta de agua a parte del gran cristal que me impedía salir, obviamente. El día comenzaba cuando todos nos levantábamos, cambiábamos de ropa y nos dirigíamos al Starbucks para tomar un desayuno que nos pudiera sostener, osea un vaso enorme de café cargado (nada saludable pero adictivo), luego de eso empezaban las clases: tenía Biología con Jasper (lo ayudaba mucho a ponerse al corriente hasta que él pudo hacer las cosas solo mientras yo solo evaluaba su trabajo casi al final de la clase), luego latín con Emmett (él trataba de hacer imitaciones graciosas de 'El Padrino' sin lograrlo pero me tenía que reír para no hacerlo sentir mal, y la profesora con una sola ceja siempre terminaba insultandonos con alguna palabra impropia por no saberlo todo sobre el idioma y ella pensaba que no entendíamos pero al menos yo sí, y era realmente sucio viniendo de una ancianita de ochenta años), después estaba Física con Edward (quien siempre me hacía competir con él para ver quien terminaba las asignaciones primero, y eso me hartaba y molestaba pero no decía nada porque era el novio de mi mejor amiga), y por último tenía la clase de Artes Visuales que compartía con Bella (donde siempre recordaba lo que estaría viviendo su hermana menor con sus aptitudes superficiales y sarcásticas pero estaba feliz porque sus padres había comenzado a salir de nuevo como pareja, estaba encantada por ella pero no era algo que me interesara en lo absoluto), habían un sin fin de clases más pero esas eran las únicas que compartía con mis amigos, y sé que ante todo reaccionaba como una pesimista sin reparo pero nada se me hacia suficientemente interesante como para hacerme actuar con exaltación o carisma, aunque para los demás resultara ser lo más entretenido del mundo escuchar las historias repetitivas de su familia o sus dones para algún área. Luego de todas las clases, regresábamos a casa donde almorzábamos con Rosalie y su hija, ella nos hablaba de su día a la par con la experiencia de ser madre, luego hacíamos tareas de la universidad, y finalmente nos íbamos a dormir; ese era un día común y entero en nuestras aburridas vidas.

Me encontraba sentada en el sofá de la entrada esperando a que llegara la pizza que habíamos encargado Bella, Rosalie y yo mientras los chicos habían ido a averiguar sobre las mitocondrias en el laboratorio de la universidad para un proyecto que les tocaba a cada uno hace dos semanas pero ninguno había avanzado nada de ello, yo por el contrario ya había hecho todo y lo tenía archivado para entregarlo en dos días a el Sr. Ateara. Volviendo al tema, las tres veíamos a la bebé jugar con sus pies como si fueran los Premios de la Academia pues no había nada más entretenido que ver en la televisión y ya habíamos visto todos las películas que compramos hace un mes, los libros parecían solo tratarse de temas anticuados y nada estremecedores. Yo estaba vestida con top blanco manga acero con un dibujo de una boca color blanco con líneas jaspeadas negras, una mini falda de tubo color negro, unas pantys oscuras de red, un gorro de lana color azul marino, unas pulseras de un color pálido y unas botas de plataforma del mismo azul de la gorra , por primera vez en mi vida me había sujetado el cabello con un moño para lograr un efecto de lado. Al escuchar el timbre, rápidamente me puse de pie para recibir esa deliciosa pizza americana con extra queso mozarella y mucho pan de ajo; me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí.

Ahí estaba un muchacho de unos veinte años con la vestimenta del Pizza Hut y sosteniendo una caja de pizza humeante, me sonrió y yo también. Era atractivo, con el cabello corto de color castaño claro y algo despeinado, ojos verdes penetrantes, una tez blanca pero sin llegar a ser tan pálida como la mía, con labios delgados, una nariz alargada y respingada, y con un porte varonil.

\- Hey – dijo pausadamente mientras me recorría con la mirada, pero inexplicablemente no me sentía incómoda – ¿ordenaste una pizza americana con extra queso? – él miraba una pequeña hoja de papel en su mano izquierda que probablemente tenía nuestro pedido

\- Sí, nosotras lo hicimos – dije volteándome y señalando a Bella y Rosalie, quienes me miraban sospechosas – son quince y cuarenta, ¿cierto? – el solo asintió mientras le daba el dinero – bueno, eso es todo – tomó el dinero y yo la pizza caliente

\- Bueno, si quieres ordenar otra, ya sabes, me llamas, – dijo algo nervioso mientras me seguía mirando – en realidad, llamas a la compañía – se veía tan avergonzado mientras yo reía

\- Ok – dije sonriéndose sugestivamente – adiós – cerré la puerta con lentitud despidiéndome con la mano, él también lo hizo

Caminé hasta el sofá donde abrí la caja, luego saqué un pedazo de la deliciosa pizza, actualmente podía comer lo que quisiera y no engordaba por eso así que nada de dietas por todo este estimado tiempo de universidad; sentía miradas posicionadas en mí hacía que decidí encararlas. Estaban las dos observándome con incomodidad sin si quiera haber probado la delicia de queso que tenía la pizza, antes.

\- ¿Sí? – pregunté confundida por su mirada pues normalmente era yo la que miraba a los demás de tal manera por sus actividades algo vergonzosas

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – preguntó Bella con un tono algo asqueado mientras yo seguía confundida, – Me refiero a la forma en que coqueteaste con el repartidor de pizzas – en eso Rosalie se puso de pie llevándose a la bebé y a un pedazo de pizza tibia y se dirigía a la habitación de Emmett

\- No estaba coqueteando con él – dije firmemente con indignación – solo sonreí porque era guapo, a parte yo tengo novio y no lo voy a cambiar por nadie – tomé otro gran pedazo de la deliciosa pizza para comerla y sentirme plena como casi nunca me sentía por las tendencias saludables que Jasper me impartía, entendía que ser un atleta requería una alimentación rigurosamente balanceada pero eso no significaba que me obligara a comer lo mismo que él

\- Eso espero – dijo finalmente – bueno, cambiando de tema, ya sabes lo que te pondrás para la cena de compromiso de tu madre, recuerdas que es hoy en cuatro horas, ¿cierto?

\- No quiero ir – dije mirándola a los ojos, viéndome reflejada en ellos; y era en serio lo que decía pues no iría solo por cumplir, solamente quería salir y divertirme con mis 'amigos' por una noche donde no se involucraran bebés o conversaciones sin importancia

\- Tu mamá transportó la celebración hasta Nueva York por ti – decía Bella con gran decepción, hablando como si fuera adulta – hazlo por ella, sabes que es importante para ella, no le hagas un desaire así – no se como pero logró convencerme

\- Esta bien – dije orientándome ante los reproches y la psicología bien utilizada para esos fines tan bajos de hacerme sentir mal – pero tu me tienes que ayudar a escoger el vestuario que me pondré para la estúpida cena formal, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta

Ella asintió y juntas fuimos hasta la habitación que compartía con Jadper, me senté en la cama mientras ella revisaba una y otra vez mi armario. Luego me lanzó muchas prendas y puso unos zapatos en la cama, se retiró mientras yo entraba a la ducha para darme un buen baño hasta que llegó la hora de colocarme la ropa encima, era un vestido de jean plomo corto y ajustado, unos zapatos color fresa con tacón alto, unos aretes de una perla enorme color crema y unos collares de distintos tamaños de perlas crema, mi cabello estaba suelto cubierto por una delgada cinta color fresa para combinar con los zapatos. Me veía bien pero muy 'preppy girl' y 'slutty' combinados en uno, haciéndome ver como ciertos personajes de 'Gossip Girl' lo cual me emocionaba y me asustaba un poco.

Me embarqué en un taxi hasta el departamento de mi mamá con su tonto novio. No me agradaba ese tipo porque antes mi madre había sido su jefa y estaba casi segura de que solo estaba en una relación con ella por su respetable puesto en la empresa, para que le hablara bien de él a sus contactos. Era un arrasador, de eso estaba segura pero mi querida mamá no lo veía pues estaba ciega por el 'amor' que hace tiempo no había tenido junto a ella, y no era que mi madre no era lo suficientemente atractiva como para que un hombre se fijara en ella, solo que ninguna persona sería tan perfecta para ella como se lo merecía, nadie tenía el privilegio de ser digno de una dama tan distinguida como ella y menos ese 'don nadie'. Subí por el ascensor hasta el piso de mi mama, ella me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, noté que llevaba puesto un vestido de tubo color blanco corto enjoyado y unos zapatos azules de tacón corto, su cabello negro azabache lucía ondulado y con volumen haciéndola ver como una diosa inglesa. Entramos a su apartamento, y me llevó hasta la mesa del comedor donde estaba Harry Clearwater, el novio de mi madre y su ex-pupilo vestido con un traje color negro y la camisa del mismo tono de azul de los tacones de mi madre, estaba junto a su pequeño hijo de nueve años llamado Seth, ambos tenían el cabello café oscuro y corto, con ojos color gris y una tez tostada. El sujeto era viudo, su esposa había muerto hace cinco años y supongo que necesitaba una nueva madre para su pequeño, lo que podía decir del pequeño era que me provocaba ternura por no tener una mamá con él pero igual no quería a nadie para que acompañe a mi madre, por lo menos no ahora. Cenamos pollo asado con vegetales hidratados y una copa de vino tinto, menos para el pequeño Seth quien tomó jugo de uva; mi madre y el tipo hablaban de familias y el futuro que tendrían juntos, todo estaba más o menos hasta que él se puso de pie y comenzó a dar un discurso sobre cuanto 'amaba' a mi mamá, no prestaba gran atención a nada lo que decía hasta que escuché la palabra: Matrimonio.

\- …Entonces, ¿quería pedirte a ti, Alice, si es que me dabas tu bendición para casarme con tu hermosa mamá? – se atrevió a preguntar con una sonrisa que en vez de genuina me parecía tan fingida, oiría mi 'amable' respuesta a su osadía

\- No – contesté con firmeza ante las expresiones de sorpresa de Harry y de mi mamá, Seth ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba – no, porque mi madre ya tuvo suficiente criando a una hija como para estar criando a uno que no es suyo, a parte de que ella necesita a alguien que este a su nivel o inclusive de uno más alto que el de ella y tu, tu eras su empleado – notaba el rostro de mi madre comenzando a enrojecerse y a Seth tomando más atención aunque sabía que no entendería – y no tengo nada en contra tuyo pero realmente no creo que la ames como dices hacerlo, pienso que eres un aprovechador y tratas de usarla

\- ¡Alice! – gritó mi madre con algo de temperamento sin llegar a asustar al niño que estaba sentado a mi lado, observé a mi padre por largos segundos

\- Lo siento, mamá pero sabes que eso es lo que pienso, – dije poniéndome de pie mientras acababa de presenciar como mi madre había preferido a su estúpido novio que a su única hija – si te estoy arruinando ésta patética pedida de mano, realmente no sé porque me invitaste.

Me puse de pie y logré salir de su departamento con lo que me quedaba de dignidad. Al abandonar el edificio tomé un taxi como en las películas, cuando al solo silbar dos autos paraban a tu rescate. No sé que tenía, pero me sentía liberada como si algo bueno y divertido me hubiera sucedido, casi como cuando subes a una montaña rusa por primera vez, al llegar tomé el ascensor hasta nuestro piso y entré como si acabara de ganar una maratón. Saqué una lata de cerveza y la iba tomando mientras me sacaba los tacones, había aprendido a tomar desde cierta fiesta en casa de Edward por su nueva relación con Bella antes de que se revelara el asunto de James; bueno, ahora me encontraba dando vueltas como una niña pequeña por la sala de estar del departamento. Vi como Bella salía de su habitación con una bata corta y el cabello alborotado, sabía lo que había pasado mientras yo no estaba y seriamente no deseaba saber detalles explícitos, luego Jasper salió de nuestra habitación con sus boxers provocativos pero al ver a Bella sorprendida se cubrió con una de las almohadas que yo había dejado tirada hace unos instantes al dar vueltas.

\- ¿Qué diablos sucede? – preguntó mi amiga cuando paré de dar vueltas y comenzó a llevarme hasta el sofá junto a Jasper, nos sentamos ahí mientras yo seguía riéndome de la situación

\- Arruiné la cena de mi mamá – me burlé desvergonzadamente ante los ojos asombrados de ambos, mientras pensaba que mi novio me abrazaba y me sentía especial por ello o tal vez estaba un tanto mareada. – el hipócrita quería casarse con mi mamá y le dije lo que pensaba, y luego me fui dramáticamente.

Ambos me llevaron hasta mi habitación como a un vagabundo, Bella se retiró y me quedé profundamente dormida en los brazos de Jasper sin siquiera tener remordimientos por lo que había hecho. Estaba comenzando a sentirme interesada en algo que había sucedido en mi ahora no tan monótona vida en esta nueva etapa, y me gustaba esa sensación.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo II: Cero Acción

ALICE'S PoV

Desperté sintiéndome como una zombie con un gran dolor de cabeza, no recordaba muy bien como era que había llegado a la habitación que compartía con mi novio, solo tenía imágenes borrosas de mí misma riendo al contarles sobre la desastrosa cena de 'compromiso' con mi mamá, había sido una sorpresa para mi enterarme de que ese pelele planeaba casarse con mi madre y siquiera osar preguntarme a mí si le daba mi bendición, o quizá era que mi queridísima progenitora no le había dicho sobre mi desconfianza hacía él para no herir sus sentimientos falsos que aún no me convencían, pero debía de admitir que aunque lo había hecho por el bien de ella, ese niño de nueve años había presenciado esa escena tan vergonzosa de crítica hacía su padre. No sabía porque pero desde que cumplí los siete años siempre le había pedido a mi mamá un hermanito o hermanita pero ella siempre había dicho que mientras no encuentre un buen padre para ese bebé no iba a poder darme ese obsequio; siempre me habían gustado los niños pequeños porque les tenía esa paciencia que solo podían tener las madres abnegadas y creo que eso lo heredé de mi madre (sí es que el comportamiento pudiera heredarse en vez de solo copiarse), me gustaba la idea de tener que cuidar de una persona que estaba comenzando a vivir, me gustaba enseñar a los niños como ser personas, me encantaba su mundo de inocencia y sufría cuando ellos tenían que ser introducidos al mundo adulto de forma violenta. Pero por más que me sintiera mal por Seth, yo debía seguir firme en mi opinión respecto a su aprovechado padre.

Creo que yo había sido la primera en despertar pues cuando me dirigí al cuarto de baño no vi a nadie haciendo filas para usar las facilidades, me di un baño rápido pues sabía que aunque faltara un mes para que llegara el invierno el viento matutino no era compasivo con los que solo salían con una toalla, rápidamente entré a la habitación donde Jasper seguía durmiendo como un oso después de haber comido solo que mi novio no 'comía nada', a pesar de compartir la habitación hace un mes aún no sucedía nada entre nosotros pues él nunca intentaba nada íntimo conmigo y eso me hacía dudar sobre si realmente le podría parecer atractiva, pues había leído que a su edad los muchachos estaban explorando la sexualidad más que en resto de su vida a parte de que Bella ya lo había hecho con Edward y lamentablemente con James, y era menor que yo por un año. Me cuestionaba si es que quizá debería inspirarlo un poco, no estaba desesperada por hacerlo con él ni nada parecido pero ni siquiera cuando nos besábamos había algo extra, siempre me besaba largamente dulce y tierno pero nunca apasionado o necesitado, era como si fuera un tempano de hielo que no se calentaba con nada que pasara. Me coloqué una ropa interior algo sugestiva porque la parte superior tenía un estampado de leopardo y la parte inferior estaba hecha de puro encaje negro, me sentía extrañamente sensual con esa ropa, era como una niña que compraba por primera vez algo de lencería francesa; escuché un bostezo varonil atrás mío, volteé para ver a Jasper levantado mientras me veía con una sonrisa común, se me acercó y me dio un besó en la sien, luego se retiró de la habitación vistiendo solo unas bermudas rojas, definitivamente no era la reacción que había pensado que él podría tener conmigo en esas circunstancias. Olvidando en incidente de hace unos segundos comencé a vestirme de verdad con una camiseta negra con pedrería dorada en las mangas cortas, una falda campana y corta de color azul plomizo, unas pantys de tonalidades rojizas y unos botines pequeños de gamuza negra; dejé mi cabello suelto y planchándolo hasta que quedó totalmente liso. Me puse un poco de maquillaje que constaba de sombra conchevina en los parpados, un poco de mascara negra en mis largas pestañas y algo de brillo en los labios. Jasper entró a la habitación con unos pantalones negros y algo ajustados puestos, se puso una camiseta roja con líneas delgadas horizontales negras de manga larga y unas botas de construcción color negro; salimos de la habitación cogidos de la mano de forma tierna mientras él me sonreía yo me sentía cada vez más desinteresada aunque sí lo amaba; en la sala nos esperaban Bella (vestida con una falda muy parecida a la mía solo que con pliegues y de color negro, un top de algodón color gris, una chaqueta de organdí color humo con líneas negras en los bolsillos, solapas y partes bajas de las mangas, y unos zapatos de tacón color humo), Edward (vestido con una camiseta negra con estampado de pixeles turquesas, unos pantalones grises y unas botas de construcción marrones con agujetas turquesas) y Edward (vestido con una camiseta blanca de 'Batman', unos pantalones caqui color azul y unas zapatillas simples), ellos estaban junto a la puerta así que rápidamente salimos de la casa en busca de nuestra dotación de café matutino. Agradecía tener un cambio en la rutina pues gracias al maestro Platt y a su brazo roto no tenía que ir a la primera hora de clases al igual que mi mejor amiga, rápidamente los chicos se fueron pues ellos si tenían clases normales en sus diferentes materias; Jasper se despidió de mí con un beso casto en los labios mientras envidiaba que Edward practicamente devoraba a Bella con la boca antes de irse, eso provocó las repentina nauseas del pobre de Emmett en un tono burlón. Pronto estábamos solas tomando los cafés ya tibios y sin hablar, era algo repentinamente raro.

\- Así que... ¿cómo van las cosas contigo y Jasper? – preguntó Bella rompiendo el silencio sepulcral mientras me miraba atentamente, yo en ese momento terminé mi café con rapidez ansiosa por un poco de conversación.

\- Bien, ya sabes, vamos bien – respondí en una forma poco convencional, la miré y noté incredibilidad en la expresión de su rostro así que no pude mentir más – ok, es frío y aburrido, ya no es… Excitante el ser novios, no siento muchas cosas pero sé que lo sigo queriendo pues..., no lo sé, creo que lo amo

\- ¿'Crees'? – preguntó confundida – y ¿cómo que es frío? Si se acaba de despedir como un 'osito cariñosito' de ti, siempre los veo como si recién tuvieran un día de ser novios como en los tiempos en los cuales el cortejo tenía que ser tierno y adorable

\- No me refería a esa definición de 'frío' – dije en un doble sentido mientras tomaba el café que mi 'novio' me había sobrado, y aún ella parecía aún no entender nada. Me costaba creer que ya no fuera virgen.

\- Oh – dijo con los ojos abiertos mientas asentía para luego mirar un rato hacía abajo y luego miró mi rostro expectante – entonces, ¿ustedes dos nunca…?

\- Jamás, – suspiré como si estuviera hablando de las noticias del día – compartimos una cama pero nunca hemos hecho nada a parte de dormir, ¡nada! – me desesperé un poco pero en segundos recuperé la compostura – es como si tuviera algo contagioso que si me toca o me besa más de lo castamente permitido morirá, es frustrante

\- Creo que es tierno, dulce y muy considerado que no te presione con el tema del sexo y… – decía pero la corté antes de terminar la frase sin dejarle un segundo.

\- Pero yo quiero que me presione – solté sonando como una desesperada sexual total ante su vista algo petrificada y extrañada por mi comportamiento tan perturbante

\- Como decía. – dijo continuando con su labor – Honestamente, pienso que está bien, porque muchos muchachos de nuestra edad normalmente arruinan las primeras veces con sus novias, deberías sentirte alagada de que él sea diferente.

\- ¿ Edward hizo eso? – pregunté indiscretamente, en mi mente me arrepentí de dejar que mis palabras salieran sin antes procesarlas internamente – ¿o James? – me volví a arrepentir, pero todo era como si saliera de mi mente irracionalmente.

\- No, – contestó con serenidad – y no – mirándome con una mirada acusadora que parecía decir ¨gracias por recordarme eso¨ – pero muchos chicos lo hacen, generalicé erróneamente pero la idea era esa

\- ¿Y cómo fue? – pregunté – con Edward. – creo que mi boca hoy simplemente no se controlaría ni siquiera porque estábamos en público, realmente me sentía como la tonta de Tanya al preguntar sobre la vida de los presidentes en la clase de historia cuando estábamos en la secundaria.

\- Ok, fue genial y muy íntimo, – fue honesta con la más grande tranquilidad y casi suspirando como si estuviera recordando – siempre es así si lo haces con alguien a quien…

\- Amas. – terminé su frase con un tono de aburrimiento – Eso es un cliché realmente antiguo, y viniendo de ti.

\- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de los cliché, – dijo Bella mirándome con paciencia – que son como un desayuno, los verás todos los días desde muy temprano – habló con un asento ingles realmente cómico pero también falso, luego la escuché sin interés mientras ella seguía hablando – y es cierto, solo mírame a mí, me acosté con James y al principio lo disfruté pero me dí cuenta de que no era la gran cosa si no había un sentimiento o una conexión, de que valía si ni siquiera podía levantarme con esa persona por la mañana.

Luego de la larga conversación que Bella sostuvo conmigo en el Starbucks fuimos directamente a clases. Ahora solo me tocaba Historia Inglesa junto a Jasper, donde él me bromeaba sobre que yo debería saber aún más que la profesora sobre la materia sin darse cuenta de que estaba haciéndome ver como un estereotipo de 'chica inglesa' que lo sabe todo sobre su historia, eso me hartaba en grande pero sabía que lo hacia sin intención de hacerme sentir mal así que no le reprochaba nada; en esta clase hoy nos tocaba hablar de mi personaje histórico favorito: Anne Boleyn (Ana Bolena). La maestra Webber solo nos decía que ella había sido acusada de adulterio, incesto y traición al rey de Inglaterra, y que por sus actos indulgentes le cortaron la cabeza; era una descripción algo burda sobre la primera mujer mártir de la Iglesia Anglicana y que para mí había sido gran un ejemplo de persona ambiciosa (en el buen sentido) en la monarquía inglesa, llegar a conquistar a un rey, luego jugar con sus pasiones hasta que quedó locamente enamorado de ella y cambió todo su reino para poder permanecer a su lado, a parte de que fue la madre de la grandiosa Elizabeth I; lo último que mencionó la maestra fue que ella cayó por quererlo todo, deseó la corona tanto siendo una amante que llegó a ser reina y perdió su corona también por una amante que fue una reina, lo quiso todo y lo perdió.

Las clases terminaron en unas horas más luego de compartir asientos con Edward y Emmett, lo cual resultaba ser tedioso ya que el primero no era un amigo tan cercano pero quería serlo y el segundo lo era pero parecía ya no quererlo ser, todo había cambiado en todo un año. Mientras caminaba junto a Bella por el pasillo pensaba que Edward prácticamente se había robado a mi mejor amiga alejándola de mí, y que Emmett había sido robado por Rosalie cambiando su apariencia y confianza, antes éramos como los tres mosqueteros pero ahora podríamos pasar como tres adultos con más responsabilidades que aire en sus pulmones, eso era triste y una realidad que en verdad me asustaba mucho. Levanté la vista y logré visualizar al chico repartidor de pizzas quien caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacía nosotras con su simpática sonrisa contagiosa, yo también le sonreí con complicidad, a pesar de sorprenderme un poco. Aunque no me dejó tiempo para procesarlo pues pronto ya se encontraba frente a mí.

\- Hey – suspiró sonoramente como un infante aunque parecía tener mi edad o quizá algo más, pero era imposible adivinarlo con ese brillo infantil en sus verdes ojos.

\- Hey, ¿estudias aquí? – pregunté algo desconfiada, el muchacho de las pizzas podría ser uno de esos acosadores maníacos y obsesivos que luego te asesinan cortándote en pedacitos.

\- Sí, llevó estudiando artes visuales como tres años en Columbia, y a tí nunca te había visto antes. – dijo mirándome por lo sorprendida que estaba, me daba cuenta de que solo tenía un año más del que yo cumpliría en cuatro meses. – Por cierto, soy Peter. – puso su mano al frente, la estreché sintiendo su cálido tacto varonil.

\- Quizá se deba a que nosotras recién empezamos al inicio del otoño. – le contesté mirando por un momento a Bella, aunque con velocidad me concentré en Peter pensando en el significado de su nombre: El que es fuerte como la roca; sonaba realmente atrayente de formas inocentes.

\- Bueno, si es que necesitas algo, – me miró de arriba hacía abajo como cuando trajo la pizza al apartamento – solo avísame, siempre estoy por aquí dispuesto a ser un paño de lágrimas o acompañante en cualquier tipo de diversión, nos vemos, ninfa.

Se retiró mientras yo lo seguía con la mirada pensando en el apódo que me había dado con una sonrisita, sin dándome cuenta que me había volteado a tan extremo que Bella me miraba raro, aunque no me importó pues yo seguía recordando su mirada penetrante y sus preciosos ojos verdes que parecían pertenecer a un felino. Seguimos caminando por las atormentadas calles de Nueva York, logré ver mi reflejo en los ventanales de miles de tiendas de ropa logrando ver mi apariencia y como había lucido frente al carismático Peter, no me fijaba de muchas cosas a mi al rededor hasta que nos encontramos con Rosalie junto a su bebé subiendo los pequeños escalones de la entrada al edificio de apartamentos, las tres fuimos por el ascensor hasta nuestro piso y Bella comenzó a juguetear con la pequeña Leah como si fuera un peluche de felpa. Los chicos no tardaron mucho trayendo comida del nuevo restaurante vegano que había abierto hace cuatro días a dos cuadras de nuestro apartamento, almorzamos y quedamos muy satisfechos.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo III: Un Furtivo/Inocente Encuentro

ALICE'S PoV

Me encontraba en mi acogedora habitación recostada en la cama junto a un dormido Jadper que ni si quiera notaba que yo estaba a su lado vistiendo solo lencería francesa de color negro que resaltaba en mi pálida piel, traté de despertarlo acariciando su bronceada espalda pero solo logré que se volteara dándome la espalda como si aquello le hubiera incomodado o molestado al igual que un mosquito. Me cansé de intentar así que me puse de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero ligeramente alargado y comencé a vestirme para ir a la universidad, me coloqué una falda corta campana color negro, un camiseta de algodón color mostaza pálido con estampado de siluetas de pequeños zorros y con mangas hasta el codo y unos zapatos negros de tacón con una superficie porosa; hoy no me planché el cabello así que se rizó un poco pero sin llegar a esponjarse pues aún estaba mojado por la ducha que me había dado (y ni siquiera por eso se despertó Jasper). Giré los ojos, y me acerqué nuevamente a él.

\- Hey – lo saludé moviéndolo con fuerza – despiértate, – seguí haciendo lo anterior pero nada sucedía, sabía que estaba vivo pues roncaba fuerte – ¡despierta, maldita sea! ¡de una vez, demonios! – con furia le dí una palmada en las bronceadas nalgas pero ni por eso despertó.

Salí de la habitación y vi a Emmett sentado en el piso al lado de la puerta,Edward estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor con Bella en su regazo mirándome con alivio en su rostro, me acerqué a la puerta mientras que los demás se ponían de pie algo intrigados.

\- Vayámonos. – les informé abriendo la puerta como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo y no lo era pues era muy pesada, estaba hecha con madera de roble y creo que por eso nos costó más de lo normal el alquiler.

\- Espera, – los detuvo Bella, volteé a verla – ¿y Jasper?

\- No quiere despertarse. – le expliqué caminando hacía afuera junto a Emmett, noté que ni Bella o Edward nos seguían así que volví a voltear para verla

\- Es tu novio. – dijo ella replicándome, pero ¿qué podía hacer si el niño no quería levantarse? Y creo que ni aunque hubiera un terremoto se levantaría de la cama

\- Soy su novia, no su madre, – le respondí lentamente – ahora vayámonos o llegaremos tarde a desayunar y de paso a clases.

Luego de eso nadie volvió a objetar sobre el tema pues creo que había dejado muy claro con mi corta explicación. Tomamos nuestro café y fuimos a clases, yo tomaba esta clase superior como sugerencia de la maestra Stewart, en el tercer año se llevaba Literatura Avanzada y ella dijo que sería bueno para mi aprender desde una perspectiva mucho más madura con el maestro Pattinson, y gracias a eso compartiría una clase con Peter.

Pensar que hace solo dos semanas era solo el 'chico de las pizzas' y ahora era un buen amigo, que me hacía reír con sus ocurrencias en una clase tan repetitiva como era la que cursábamos. Muchas veces me había parecido un un muchacho bohemio del nuevo milenio casi como los protagonistas del 'Moulin Rouge' llegando a ser un pensador independiente que no tomaba ideas de otros para sentirse listo pues el tenía una crítica para todo y seguía a distintos autores si se sentía conectado y no solo porque hayan salido en el New York Times. A parte de que me hacía reír en grande cuando intentaba grabarme en distintos ángulos con su cámara de mano diciendo que con mi sexy rostro europeo algún día sería una gran actriz, yo solo tapaba la cámara con mi mano alejándola y haciéndolo reír y logrando que me abrazara amicalmente, era como tener un hermano mayor que solo bromeaba conmigo. Pero en cuanto llegaba Jasper, el pobre de Peter tenía que irse o mi novio se ponía en extremo celoso y eso era realmente irritante porque de pronto creía que todo el mundo quería estar conmigo; y la verdad era que él parecía ya no querer estar junto a mí por su comportamiento tan sofocante y a la vez lejano.

Terminó mi última clase, y me encontraba en la salida de la universidad caminando junto a Bella, oyendo cuanto deseaba estar en Los Angeles para ver por sí misma como evolucionaba la nueva relación entre sus padres y poder visitar a su hermana menor. Levanté la vista y pude visualizar en la pista algo vacía a Peter sonriéndome mientras montaba una motocicleta estacionada, sonreí mientras él me hacía la señal para que me sentara atrás de él en su moto y también me ofrecía un casco de color negro, yo sin siquiera dudarlo me subí y me coloqué el implemento para mi seguridad ante la mirada acusadora de Bella.

\- ¿Y qué le digo a Jasper? – me preguntó, ella sin interés en lo que pasara como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a algo que nunca había hecho en mi vida – Por cierto, si es que no lo sabías, Jasper es su novio. – le informó.

\- Dile que ni yo lo sé. - le contesté riendo aunque ella me miró muy asombrada y algo asqueada. – Ok, dile que me fui de compras, o que me fui a arreglar las cosas con mi madre, adiós.

Me sujeté bien de la cintura de Peter al momento que él arrancó dejando atrás a mi amiga que seguía parada donde habíamos hablado hace segundos, se sentía la velocidad a la cual estábamos pues el viento me congelaba el rostro y agradecía tener el casco pues sino mis cabellos estarían molestándome como siempre. Sentía la textura de su chaqueta de cuero en mis palmas y era cálido logrando que esa parte de mi cuerpo no se enfriara, ahora me arrepentía de haber usado una falda sin legins para este día pues lo que si se congelaba eran mis piernas. No podía notar ni los edificios por donde pasábamos porque todo se veía tan borroso.

\- Peter, ¿dónde nos dirigímos? – pregunté juntando mi frío rostro a su cálida y cómoda espalda

\- A un lugar algo pasado de moda – contestó mientrás nos habíamos parado por que el semáforo estaba en rojo y nos ubicábamos detrás de un típico taxi amarillo

\- Me gustan las cosas pasadas de moda – dije sonriendo contra su espalda, hace unos días le había dicho eso y lo había recordado.

Siguió manejando hasta pasar unas cuatro calles, nos estacionamos en lo que parecía ser un cine antiguo como de los cincuentas o sesentas. Él me tomó de la mano, caminamos hasta la boleteria pero no presté mucha atención pues me impresionaba la decoración del lugar, compramos un gran balde de popcorn con mantequilla y dos Coca Colas, al terminar con la compra de los aperitivos entramos a una sala y esperamos a que la película empezara, cuando comenzó a verse a reproducirse reconocí a una muchacha rubia de unos catorce años recostada mientras un hombre de aparentemente cincuenta años pintándole las uñas en blanco y negro me di cuenta de que película antigua estábamos viendo y también que éramos los únicos viéndola, ya que normalmente a los jóvenes no les gustan las películas antiguas.

\- ¡'Lolita'! – anuncié emocionada porque era uno de mis películas favoritas de la década 'vintage' y a parte estaba basada en el libro de Vladimir Nabokov que más me había facinado leer sin tener que ser casi obligada por los maestros en la secundaria.

\- Por su puesto – dijo sonriéndome un poco – una película tan enfermizamente pervertida. – lo miré por un momento largo antes de dar mi opinión.

\- Creo que la confundes con la versión del 97. – aclaré corrigiéndolo en algo – Ésta es más sobre las emociones intrigantes de Lolita en cambio la más actual hasta puedes verla 'cabalgando' al atormentado Humbert y hasta te sientes mal por él.

\- Buena apreciación. – comentó mientras veía la pantalla al igual que yo, sacó dos cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón junto con un encendedor, me ofreció el cigarrillo – y acepto mi error, – acepté mientras el lo encendía – en mi mente siempre he pensado que la concepción de Humbert fue sentirse joven al inicio con Lolita pero luego se dio cuenta de lo inmadura que podría llegar a ser la niña pero al perderla hace lo que cualquier hombre enamorado haría, – comencé a fumar como cualquier inexperta comenzando a tocer mientras él me indicaba que respirara bien y no me pasara el humo – y por la parte de ella simplemente creo que era una pequeña perra que no le importaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor siempre y cuando no interfiriera con su diversión, – comencé a hacerlo bien, y volteé a verlo con ganas de reír por su descripción tan acertada – y creo que es extrañamente grandioso.

La película estaba por la parte en la cual él volvía a verla pero embarazada, y creo que cada dos minutos Peter y yo intercambiábamos miradas de complicidad, esa situación me hacía sonreír mientras miraba la pantalla orgullosa de mí misma pues podía notar que no era mi culpa que mi 'novio' no hiciera nada de nada conmigo pues por lo menos para Peter era atractiva como estaba ahora y eso me hacía sentir extremadamente feliz ya que por fin me sentía bien conmigo misma, me mordí el labio con satisfacción. Volteé a verlo nuevamente y de una forma inesperada sus labios presionaban los míos, no sé porque pero no quería parar cuando el sujetó mi rostro de una manera posesivamente tierna mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos, el beso era lo que yo nunca había experimentado pues con Jasper siempre habían sido besos pequeños y con Peter eran tan apasionados que parecían irreales en esta situación.

Al terminar el beso solo me sonrió coquetamente, terminamos de ver la película hasta que mataron a Quilty y salimos del cine como si no hubiera sucedido absolutamente nada fuera de lo común.

Me llevó en su motocicleta hasta el edificio y me besó nuevamente mientras que por dentro rogaba por que nadie conocido nos haya visto, luego él se fue sonriéndome y yo me mordí el labio inferior tratando de recordar nuestros fantásticos besos en este bendito día. Entré al edificio mientras posaba mis dedos sobre los labios, subí hasta nuestro piso gracias al ascensor y logré entrar con la llave que llevaba en un bolsillo del bolso que mi mamá me había regalado el año pasado como regalo de graduación. Ya entrando en razón me di cuenta de que era de noche y que Bella estaba sentada en el sofá rojo de la sala de estar vistiendo solo pijamas y mirándome con una cara de pocos amigos que era típica de ella con su comportamiento maternal. Se puso de pie acercándose a mí.

\- ¡¿Sabes que tuve que decirle tu mentira a Jasper para que no saliera a buscarte como un loco por lo preocupado que estaba por ti?! – me gritó en tono de reproche pero de forma silenciosa, seguramente lo hacía para no despertar a nadie. – Y espero, solo espero, que no haya pasado nada extra con el repartidor.

\- Su nombre es Peter, – dije observándola con enojo – y solo pasó lo que tenía que pasar. – caminé hasta mi habitación con una tranquilidad desmedida.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo IV: Todos Usamos Disfraces

ALICE'S PoV

Pensaba en lo que había sucedido ayer con Peter en aquel cine de ensueño mientras esa película en blanco y negro se reproducía frente a nosotros, había fumado por primera vez y había sido besada con pasión incontrolable por primera vez, y no había sido con mi novio oficial, lo cual lo hacía un poco más divertido. Ni siquiera me ponía a pensar en los sentimientos de Jasper al respecto porque no creía que ese aspecto de mi vida fuera de su incumbencia, a parte de que solo era diversión y nada serio pues no dañaría a nadie ya que yo seguía enamorada de Jasper aunque fuera la persona menos sexual del planeta que actuaba como si fuera el hijo del predicador de un pueblo sureño y aunque tuviera la reputación de haberse acostado con el gran 95% de la población estudiantil y docente de la Secundaria Mayne West, y todo eso sucedió antes de ser mi novio como si yo alejara a su parte deseosa, pero por lo menos ahora sabía que no era por mi aspecto o porque no fuera lo suficiente mujer para él pues el indecentemente atractivo Peter me había probado que podía ser bastante provocativa cuando me lo proponía, llegando a besarme como nadie lo había hecho aunque sabía que tenía novio, y me preguntaba que hubiera podido suceder si es que no hubiéramos tenido la necesidad de respirar, sonreí ante esa probabilidad despertando a mi alter ego rebelde, a quien llamaba Marie, como mi nickname en los sitios de chateo en linea donde ya había dejado de ser una virgen tonta para convertirme en una vixen algo sensata. También comenzaba pensar que quizá solo necesitaba algo extremo como el juego de roles para encender la lujuria en mi adorable novio, pero no lo haría de la forma fetichista de ciertos libros sino que lo haría como si fuera la más sutil proeza que podría hacer. Ahora mi querida alter ego me informaba que me aprovecharía del Halloween para lograr mis bajos objetivos.

\- ¿Qué opinas de ir a la fiesta de disfraces de Siobhan Hart? – le pregunté a Bella, quien se sentaba a lado mío en la clase de botánica los viernes, – Con todos los demás – ella volteó a verme directamente a los ojos provocando una brisa con su cabello.

\- Es en el 'Webster Hall'. – dijo con seriedad mientras sus ojos derrochaban reproche y una pizca de aburrimiento - Necesitas invitación para eso.

\- Bueno – me pausé por dos segundos dándole un toque de drama – Jasper puede conseguirme una, ¿qué dices? ¿vienes?

\- Ya que hablas de 'tu novio' – dijo pausadamente – me puedes decir, ¿qué diablos hiciste con el repartidor de pizzas?

\- Su nombre es Peter, – le aclaré – y no es de tu incumbencia – a veces parecía una de esas madres obsesivas que quieren saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de las vidas de sus hijas.

\- Si quieres terminar con Jasper, ¡ sólo hazlo! – me regañó de forma callada pues seguíamos en clases – Pero no le veas la cara de idiota, no lo engañes.

\- No lo he engañado. – dije algo molesta con el mismo bajo tono de voz – Sólo fumé con el chico, eso no tiene nada de indecente.

\- No me creas una tonta. – me siguió reprimiendo, muy segura de sus palabras. - Tu y yo sabemos muy bien que eso no fue lo único que sucedió, ¡lo besaste! – dijo gritando con la voz baja, con desesperación

\- ¡Cállate! – usé su mismo tono de casi grito para hacerla entender – Te aclaré que no significó nada, – odiaba tener que repetirlo – Peter solo me hace sentir feliz, no hay nada malo en eso.

\- No, no hay nada malo en eso. – dijo con falsedad – Solo que 'Tu' novio es el que se tendría que encargar de hacerte feliz de esa forma, y no un muchacho que acabas de conocer hace días.

\- Sí, pero no lo hace – dije honestamente pues era lo que sucedía y simplemente ya me hartaba toda esta situación – y no es mi culpa

Luego de esto seguimos con la clase hasta el fin del día, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Salimos del salón de clase juntas como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotras, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo comenzamos a hablar como gente civilizada nuevamente.

\- Solo te digo esas cosas por tu bien, – dijo Bella con sentimiento y honestidad de amiga – no quiero que termines como yo por mis errores, tu sabes lo que me costo volver a tener mis prioridades en orden y retomar las relaciones que había perdido

\- Lo único que deseo es ser libre por una vez. – dije en forma de súplica pues aunque sabía lo mal que ella lo había pasado, yo sabía que no me pasaría lo mismo – Toda mi vida ha estado programada por reglas y pautas sobre que es bueno y que no lo es, por lo que debía hacer y lo que ni siquiera debía de mencionar, y lo mínimo que pido hacer ahora que tengo diecinueve años es poder explorar yo misma si es que lo que me dijeron era cierto, o solo una versión de los que no supieron como manejar esa verdad.

\- Explora, pero no te lastimes, ¿lo prometes? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a abrazarme como lo hacíamos cuando teníamos ocho años y nos preocupábamos la una por la otra por distintos problemas familiares

\- Lo prometo – dije con cariño por mi casi hermana, no quería hacerla sentir mal pues ella siempre se había preocupado por mi, ya fuera defendiéndome o poniéndome en mi lugar cuando era necesario

Después de amistarnos les informamos a los chicos sobre la fiesta y ellos aceptaron ir, Jasper consiguió mi invitación y no tuvo que mover mucho sus influencias pues a Siobhan le gustaba mi forma de vestir así que me tenía un lugar asignado, aunque mi novio logró que invitaran a Rosalie para que disfrutara con Emmett un día libre de su academia de ballet,ella aceptó ir pero solo por un momento para no despreocuparse de su pequeña hija, las tres nos fuimos a comprar disfraces a una tienda exclusiva llamada 'Envy Her Role' que parecía como una extensión de 'Hot Topic' combinada con un poco de 'ForEver 21′, era muy surreal y eso me hacía sentir como en casa. Las tres nos separamos un poco para buscar nuestros disfraces perfectos que se acoplaran a nuestra forma de ser, cada una escogimos algunas prendas y nos metimos en los probadores individuales que eran color rojo con diseños de palabras en japonés en color negro que le daba un toque místico, me puse el corset de rayas verticales gruesas de color negro y rojo, la falda roja y corta con pequeños bobos con bordes negros de encaje, una cinta de encaje al rededor del cuello de color negro con un rubí de imitación en el centro, y dos plumas roja arriba de mi oreja para darle algo más de estilo de los años veinte, me observé en el espejo dándome cuenta de lo irresistible que me veía así que si hoy no pasaba nada con Jasper, simplemente mi novio era gay. Al salir, me encontré con las chica quienes me miraron como si fuera Lady Gaga desfilando en su vestido de carne. Noté que Bella vestía un corto vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo con unas alas blancas hechas de lo que parecían ser plumas de ganzo y con una aureola hecha de papel platino que le daba un brillo especial a sus ojos turquesas (era como una Envy Adams angelical), mientras que Rosalie vestía una falda ceñida color negro con flequillos hasta arriba de las rodillas, una blusa suelta de algodón blanco con mangas hasta los codos ceñida en la parte de la cintura con un corset marrón con agujetas y un sombrero grande de pirata color negro, tenía tanta suerte de haber perdido el peso del embarazo con rapidez ya que una vez mi mamá me contó que le costó casi el tiempo de su embarazo para bajar. Las dos estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? Pero antes de que digan algo, déjenme decirles que me siento grandiosa en este disfraz de bailarina de can-can. – dije con gran orgullo mientras ponía las manos en mis caderas al verme en el gran espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba atrás de ellas, que me permitía verme mejor que antes

\- Bueno, – dijo Rosalie suspirando un poco – no puedo quitarme este pensamiento de la cabeza así que solo tengo que decirlo y me disculpo con anticipación por molestias – habló con rapidez preparándome un poco – pero… Luces como una striper francesa, ¡Dios, lo siento! – dijo disculpándose como si hubiera insultado al Papa o algo así

\- Ok, – dije mirándolas mientras trataba de no reírme – otra critica constructiva que me dé más razones para comprar este disfraz. – finalicé sin sarcasmo alguno aunque pudiera interpretarse de esa forma

No hubo más objeciones así que todas compramos los respectivos atuendos, nos reunimos en el apartamento mientras Rosalir nos explicaba que había dejado a la bebé con su padre pero solo por unas tres o dos horas. Los chicos también habían aprovechado para comprar y ponerse sus respectivos disfraces, Edward se vistió como un vampiro clásico, Emmett se disfrazó de pirata (al parecer se había coordinado con su novia) y Jasper se había disfrazado de príncipe inglés del tiempo de los Tudor, se veía bien pero no compartía muchas similitudes con mi vestimenta.

Rápidamente ordenamos una camioneta donde entráramos los séis sin sentirnos apretados, el conductor no veía algo raros por vestirnos tan raros a nuestra edad, nos miró por el espejo retrovisor con sus ojos celestes mientras yo solo le sonreí para luego mostrarle el dedo del medio por atrevido a parte que se notaba que podía tener la edad de uno de los maestros que enseñaban en Columbia.

Al entrar al grandioso lugar solo mostramos nuestras invitaciones y vimos como algunos seguían afuera esperando tener la oportunidad de entrar. La fiesta se veía psicodélica con todas esas luces verdes, naranjas y azules tintineando sin previo aviso, todo era como salido de una revista de sociales en donde solo podría salir Paris Hilton u otra tonta heredera sin cerebro pero con un exceso de tarjetas de crédito sin límite, me sentía como ida, casi como la gente explicaba que se sentía cuando tomabas drogas pero yo no había ingerido nada a parte de un jugo de cerezas dietético. Nathan se alejó de mi por un momento así que me quedé bailando sola por unos momentos hasta que vi a Peter acercándose con un disfraz del 'Zorro' y con una gran sonrisa, notaba que era él por su sonrisa y su cabello inconfundibles, comenzamos a bailar juntos de una forma algo exagerada pero muy intima mientras besaba mi cuello de una manera muy indecente, cerré mis ojos para incrementar las nuevas sensaciones que acaparaban mi cuerpo.

\- ¿No es ese tu novio? – me preguntó Petet con suavidad mientras respiraba contra mi cuello, abrí los ojos mirando a la dirección donde su dedo índice apuntaba; y ahí se encontraba Jasper bailando con Bella muy juntos mientras reían y comenzaba a comprenderlo todo, el porque ella lo defendía tanto, el porque él no quería nada físico conmigo, el porque ella siempre veía cada cosa buena en él; entre ellos había algo más que una simple amistad de recién haber terminado, sentí una corta pero visible lágrima corriendo por mi mejilla izquierda haciendo que mi mascara negra se arruinara al igual que la sombra del mismo color en mis ojos – ¿quieres irte?

Solo asentí con la cabeza, él me tomó de la mano llevándome hasta las afueras del club, sin que me importara dejar todo atrás. Hacía mucho frío así que me prestó su capa negra, vimos su motocicleta, él se subió y yo iba a hacer lo mismo mientras pude visualizar que Jasper salía del club algo preocupado por la mirada que tenía. Miró con odio a Peter y yo no podía creer su hipocresía.

\- Hey, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó acercándose a mí con una sonrisa pero yo me alejé sin medidas, como si su simple toque me hiciera sentirme enferma – ¿esto es porque no fui contigo a la universidad la otra vez? ¿acaso me extrañaste demasiado?

\- No te extrañé ni un poco, – dije siendo realmente honesta – en realidad de hecho te he sido infiel con totalidad y sin arrepentimiento. – su mirada cambió de graciosa a molesta y parecía que de sus ojos pudiera salir fuego – Pero no importa porque me di cuenta que no te intereso, te interesa Bella y eso no es forma de demostrar que quieres a alguien, ¿no crees?

No me respondió y eso fue suficiente para despejar mis dudas. Me subí a la motocicleta de Peter, me sujeté de su cintura, él ya sabía que iba a hacer así que ni siquiera tuve que hablar a parte de que las lágrimas me nublaban todos los sentidos, notando que nunca sería suficiente para él y que el único que me consideraba grandiosa en todos los sentidos era el propietario de la máquina en donde me estaba transportando. Al llegar al apartamento le dije a Peter que volviera con un taxi y él así lo hizo, mientras yo subía por el ascensor vi mi reflejo en los espejos medianos que rodeaban el lugar, estaba con el maquillaje corrido pero no mostraba debilidad alguna; llegué hasta la habitación, comencé a sacar mi ropa y mis libros de Columbia, tomé la fotografía que compartía con mi, ahora más que obvio, ex-novio y la rompí tirándola en el duro suelo. Salí del apartamento y ahí se encontraban Peter y Jasper golpeándose con una violencia que yo solo pensaba que era típico de las pandillas de Chicago pero ahora notaba que era la vida real, logré separarlos dándole una mirada de odio al segundo quien me miraba con tristeza; solo me subí al taxi que estaba detrás de Peter y este arrancó.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo V: Inmadurez Tardía

ALICE'S PoV

Me dolía la cabeza a horrores, sentía como un zumbido de abejas que no me dejaba pensar en nada más que fuera eso, ni siquiera podía soñar ya que todo me indicaba que abriera los ojos y me acostumbrara al frío ambiente que anunciaba lo cerca que se encontraba el invierno. Era tan diferente del cálido clima de Los Angeles, donde solo había nieve en diciembre y luego solo nos inundaba el insoportable sol del que tanto me había quejado pues el tan solo recordar lo que dolía broncearse en la playa hasta llegar a quemarse, me hacía reconsiderar ir a lugares sin sombra, y a parte no me gustaba sudar; pero este frío clima era casi extremo y recién habíamos comenzado el mes de noviembre, aunque ya debería acostumbrarme a esto pues se conocía que Nueva York y su invierno era igual a California y su verano.

Abrí los ojos dándome cuenta de que seguía en la habitación de Peter, donde me había quedado profundamente dormida el día de ayer luego de tomar un café caliente preparado por este. El camastro era cómodo pero no tanto como el del apartamento, y con ese pensamiento miles de recuerdos volvieron a mi mente con respecto a los incidentes pasados, todo eso había sido real y aún dolía, pero quizá yo tenía la culpa pues técnicamente también había engañado de Jasper pero al menos no lo había hecho en su cara como él lo hizo ayer y con mi supuesta mejor amiga que velaba por mi felicidad junto a mi ex-novio, quizá el destino me había preparado para ese rompimiento al hacerme conocer a Peter para que cuidara de mi. Él no era dulce o tierno a la antigua como una vez lo había sido Jasper conmigo en la secundaria, pero Peter tenía una atmósfera protectora y posesiva que me hacía sentir deseada y necesitada como nunca, era como cambiar al príncipe de cuento de hadas que terminó siendo inexistente por el hombre de carne y hueso que si existía en mi vida, creo que yo me había enamorado de la idea de alguien perfecto relacionándolo con mi primer enamoramiento que era Jasper, a ese primer amor de la adolescencia pero ahora me daba cuenta que debía comenzar a vivir mi vida dirigiéndome como adulta lo haría, sin recurrir a opiniones que no fueran las suyas propias, por fin comenzaría a vivir mi vida sin ataduras ni ordenes.

Aún tenía algo de sueño pero me puse de pie estirándome, pude vislumbrar a Peter dormido a los pies de la desordenada cama con nada más que unos boxers negros de Calvin Klein puestos que me daban permiso de ver sus tonificadas piernas y su abdomen cincelado (no tenía unos enormes músculos pero si los tenía en cada lugar de su cuerpo), debía admitir que era un hombre realmente atractivo, maduro y varonil. Me acordé de la universidad y de las clases, con rapidez tomé mi iPhone de la maleta que se encontraba tirada en el suelo afelpado, de esa manera pude ver que eran las ocho de la mañana con cuarenta y cinco minutos, lo que significaba que solo tenía unos quince minutos para estar en el salón de clase o perdería el día entero por la política de la institución. Comencé a tratar de despertar a Peter moviéndolo mientras comenzaba a colocarme un pantalón pitillo de color negro, una chaqueta grande de color verde petroleo y unas balerinas rojas, me quedé con el corset del disfraz pues no había tiempo (ya habían pasado unos cinco minutos) también me quité el moño superior que tenía mi cabello dejando mi cabello suelto y ondulado como ayer lo había preparado junto a mi disfraz; Peter despertó y solo se puso de pie mirándome con una sonrisa verdadera que iluminaba su rostro.

\- Llévame a la universidad, – le pedí con rapidez tratando de que me prestara atención – las clases comienzan en menos de diez minutos, cámbiate.

\- No te va a hacer ningún mal faltar un día. – dijo tratando de abrazarme de manera efusiva, mientras yo lo miraba con mucha desesperación reflejada en mi rostro – De acuerdo, vamos.

Se vistió con unos pantalones jean casuales, una camisa negra con tema escoces y mangas largas, y unas botas de color negro. Con velocidad tomé mis libros colocándoles en la mochila que había empacado en mi maleta al venir acá, corrimos hasta llegar a su motocicleta; recordaba que su apartamento estaba en el quinto piso del edificio gris que estaba cerca a Columbia, era tan diferente de mi antiguo hogar que estaba lleno de personas involucradas en la moda y frivolidades de niños ricos, mientras que aquí parecía ser la cueva de los incomprendidos como los rockeros independientes y poetas genéricos.

En poco tiempo llegamos a la universidad el llegó a sus clases y yo a las mías. Si hubiera pasado un minuto más no hubiéremos podido entrar al salón pero lamentablemente mi primera clase era con una de las personas que eran mis compañeros de apartamento, tenía que compartir con Emmet mi mesa de laboratorio, lógicamente no hablamos ni siquiera un poco y suponía que Jasper le había contado su versión distorsionada de la historia que había acontecido anoche, después de eso solo nos pasamos el microscopio para observar unas células de diferentes fuentes y apuntar lo que entendíamos de cada proceso. Después de la incómoda clase a la que no presté mucha atención pues estaba a la expectativa para que él me criticara por haber engañado a Jasper y arruinarlo todo, y seguir con su monólogo de cuanto había cambiado para mal, volviéndome peor que una peste.

Afortunadamente la ley del hielo seguía aplicándose. Tomé clases de francés con Rob, quien tampoco me habló aunque eso no me afectaba tanto ya que no eramos amigos, más bien conocidos pues solo nos relacionábamos por la relación sentimental que mantenía con mi ex-mejor amiga así que ahora nuestra conexión había pasado de mínimamente existente a totalmente nula, lo único que lo hacía resaltar frente a mí eran sus tontas bromas y madura forma de reaccionar frente a situaciones como las que había experimentado con Bella; antes de que la clase terminara solo noté que contestó su celular para hablar con su novia diciendo: ¨parece otra¨; como si yo no pudiera oírlo por el simple hecho de que hablara en voz baja, eso ya era molesto en grande. Decidí saltarme las dos clases que serían las más incómodas con Jasper y ella para no darme más dolores de cabeza por su traición que no era algo nuevo pues ahora recordaba que lo mismo había sucedido hace tiempo y él la hizo ver como una inocente paloma, me daba cuenta de que esa dolorosa vivencia también había sido una infidelidad imperdonable. Fui junto a Petrr al parque Riverside para relajarnos un poco, nos sentamos en el grass verde, me ofreció un cigarrillo y comencé a fumarlo sin que me importara que apenas fueran las diez de la mañana y fuera un parque público.

\- ¿Los has visto? – preguntó mientras ponía su brazo izquierdo al rededor mío, me tomó del rostro con suavidad haciendo que lo mirara directamente – No dejes que te convenzan a ser algo que no eres, pequeña ninfa.

\- No lo permitiré. – sostuve alejándonos un poco, volteé a verlo con una sonrisa enfocándome en su boca, lo tomé del cabello con fuerza y estampé mis labios contra los suyos liberando el humo del cigarrillo en su boca de una forma sensual – Y no soy una pequeña.

\- Claramente. – dijo mientras me sonreía coquetamente antes de limpiarse el labio inferior con el dedo pulgar de residuos de mi lápiz labial rojo que no se me había salido desde ayer. – Creo que esto que tenemos no es una simple amistad, ¿no crees?

\- En realidad, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. – improvisé con una calma fingida como si no fuera la gran cosa pero no pude controlar una risita delatora, me mordí el labio con nerviosismo – ¿En serio quieres dar el siguiente paso? Ni siquiera nos conocemos tan bien.

\- Lo que tratas de decirme es que me conoces lo suficiente como para quedarte a dormir en mi departamento, – dijo con una ceja levantada y una expresión llena de indignación – pero no me conoces tanto como para ser algo más que amigos después de besarnos como ahora.

\- Solo quiero dejar las cosas como están. – sostuve con franqueza fumando un poco más – Y si después nos llevamos bien, verémos lo que sucede.

\- Ok, – aceptó con algo de melancolía en su mirada y comenzó a fumar él también – dime algo sobre ti, quiero conocerte mejor y hasta ahora solo sé sobre lo que ha pasado en estos días en tu vida. Acelerémos el proceso.

\- De acuerdo, sabes que me llamo Alice Brandon y que tengo unos diecinueve años, antes era una nerd en la secundaria cuando vivía en Los Angeles con mi mamá, nací en Londrés como supongo que deduces por mi acento – vi como asentía con la cabeza mientras seguía mirándome embobado – pero me crié en Estados Unidos, me gustan las películas y libros antiguos que probablemente a nadie de mi edad les gustan, creo que me estoy volviendo una chica liberal y adicta a la adrenalina pero sin llegar a ser una hippie y me gustan los niños pero no de una forma enfermiza, solo que me llevo bien con ellos y su forma de ver el mundo. – expliqué tratando de resumirme en palabras cortas que explicaran bien quien era en realidad, él parecía impresionado con mi corta experiencia por la vida pero era la persona que había sido y en la que me estaba convirtiendo, debía de admitir que eso me encantaba.

\- Grandioso. – sonrió apagando y colocando el cigarrillo que tenía en su bolsillo del pantalón como si lo guardara para más tarde – Bueno, mi nombre completo es Peter Odom y tengo 21 años, así que lo que tenemos puede ser legal – sonreí – , me gustan las películas independientes y los libros tristes, odio las pizzas – dijo pensativo y lo podía entender un poco pues tener que lidiar con esa comida todos los días como trabajo, se volvía algo tedioso – pero más odio que me digan que hacer, me encanta tener alguno que otro amigo y sentirme como parte de la mafia por ello; he vivido en Nueva York desde que nací y en la secundaria solía ser el chico solitario que les daba miedo a todos los demás estudiantes.

Reímos un poco por siempre ser los marginados en el pasado y ahora sentirnos los gigantes en un mundo que necesitábamos explorar, boté el cigarrillo, fuimos a comprar unos sándwiches B.E.L.T en Community Food &amp; Juice y al finalizar nos dirigimos a la universidad pues el tiempo había pasado y aún tenía que culminar mi última clase donde gracias a Dios no compartía con nadie conocido. Terminé mi clase de geografía, y comencé a caminar por el pasillo en busca de Peter para poder irnos y estar en paz, quizá dormir un poco más de lo acostumbrado o pasear por la ciudad. Vi a Bella caminando junto con Edward, ella me miró pero yo actué como si no hubiera siquiera notado su presencia pues para mí ella ya no era nada.

\- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? – me preguntó sujetando mi brazo haciéndome voltear a verla a los ojos con disgusto, ella me miraba dolida mientras su novio trataba de calmarla, no hacía bien su trabajo.

\- Tu sabes la razón. – dije dejando claro lo obvio y soltándome de su agarre, ya no quería sentir ningún contacto con una traidora como ella, que a parte era una hipócrita que aparentaba ser inocente en esta situación de porquería.

\- Solo estábamos bailando, no hay nada malo en eso. – trató de defenderse mientras Edwarf la veía como si le creyera y yo no podía creer lo cínica que podía llegar a ser por tratar de limpiar su imagen – Lo que tu estas haciendo si está mal, irte con el tal Peter así, decirle todas esas horrendas cosas a Jasper, te largaste con alguien que apenas conoces, estas arruinándote y me preocupas.

\- Es mi vida, y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana con ella. – le planteé mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro, sintiendo pena por el iluso de Edward por confiar en una víbora como ella, que antes había podido llamar mi mejor amiga – A parte no me interesa nada de eso, yo siquiera me acuesto con quien quiera, te parece conocido eso.

\- ¡Ya me cansé de siempre ser la madura aquí! – gritó logrando que todos los que nos rodearan se pusieran a escucharnos – ¡de tener que cuidarte a cada momento en el que haces una estupidez! ¡de tener que actuar como tu mamá!

\- ¡Y yo no soy James para tranquilizarte a ti! – le reproché burlona sin que me importara lo que sintiera en lo más mínimo, ella no era nadie para juzgar mis acciones o creerse con la autoridad de actuar de esa forma conmigo – ¡Por que por lo menos yo soy honesta con lo que hago, y no me escondo hasta que mi mamá descubre que me revolqué con su novio! ¡Que gran madurez!

\- Sí, sí, sí, ¡cállate! – gritó antes de darme una bofetada que realmente me dolió pues su dura palma derecha se estampó contra mi mejilla izquierda dejándola tibia y ya sospechaba que se volvería roja en unos minutos, la miré con desprecio mientras se veía algo arrepentida pero ya no interesaba – Lo siento…

Me di la vuelta comenzando a caminar con rapidez tratando de evitar soltar alguna lágrima por esa maldita, no me importaban los ineptos que me veían ya que de todas maneras yo no pertenecía a ese lugar tan desprolijo. Vi a Jasper interponiéndose entre el camino y yo, sin dejarme salida alguna, lo miré con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- Vuelve por favor. – dijo con mucho dolor en su mirada como arrepentido de sus acciones, – Déjame darte algo para la mejilla. – se oía sincero mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano fría pero no debía fiarme, se sentía bien el contacto por la gran diferencia de temperaturas, lo miré a los ojos con tristeza.

\- Vayámonos. – dijo Peter mientras me despedía de Jasper para siempre, para saludar a mi nuevo presente que sería algo nuevo que deseaba probar

Él me tomó de la mano, me llevó hasta su motocicleta y arrancó mientras aún recordaba la rota mirada de mi ex-novio.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo VI: La Mafia No Perdona

ALICE'S PoV

Soñaba que caminaba pasivamente por un sendero lleno de césped púrpura con árboles rojos que parecían bailar con el viento fuerte que me ponía la piel de gallina pero por alguna razón desconocida yo seguía caminando con tranquilidad vistiendo un vestido negro con encaje que encajaba por mi piel como si estuviera hecho a la medida, de pronto comencé a presenciar unas voces que podía oír a mi al rededor, parecía un concierto donde habían tres voces masculinas y una femenina de las que solo reconocía una y esa era la fuerte voz madura de Peter, también se oían pasos pero todo era como una fantasía diseñada por mi imaginativa mente de auto-proclamada rebelde sin causa, las voces no tenían mucho sentido pues se escuchaban como si solo pronunciaran monosílabos para luego convertirse en frases más contextuales como ¨tan solo mírala¨, ¨no te preocupes¨ o ¨no es un problema mayor¨. En mi sueño, caminé sin darme cuenta de que un precipicio estaba en mi camino y por el cual me podía resbalar en cualquier momento con solo mi espalda para amortiguar mi descenso en ese remolino de voces, pasos y emociones que llenaban mi cabeza sin dejarla tener algo de paz; sentí que me caía pero en el piso duro y frío de la habitación de Peter. Abrí los ojos al escuchar una risa femenina desconocida, – ¿acaso era qué seguía soñando? – me encontré con tres rostros desconocidos, dos muchachos confundidos y una muchacha con una expresión burlona en su rostro que era totalmente innegable. De pronto, el rostro de Peter apareció junto a los de ellos, se veía preocupado.

\- Ven aquí – anunció él mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, notaba que los chicos que había visto seguían ahí pero habían dado dos pasos atrás para verme mejor, aparentemente; sentía un dolor de cabeza soportable – ¿cómo así te derribaste a ti misma de la cama? – preguntó con ganas de reír

\- Tuve un mal sueño – precisé sobándome la nuca y mirándolo a los ojos que se veían amicales y alegres, volteé a ver a los chicos que había vislumbrado al despertar, los señalé – ¿quiénes son ellos?

\- Ok, es tiempo de la presentación – manifestó con una pizca de nerviosismo en sus palabras pero sin borrar su sonrisa picara de siempre que lo evidenciaba mucho más en su inquietud – bueno, esta es Jane – señaló a la muchacha de piel blanca pero sin ser pálida, con cabello rubio cenizo lacio hasta la mitad del húmero, lo que más sobresalía de ella eran sus grandes ojos azules cielo, sus labios eran algo gruesos de un tono frambuesa, una nariz fina y unas cejas bien depiladas que mostraban mucha categoría. Creo que la había visto antes pero no recordaba donde, vestía unos pantalones ceñidos de color negro, una camiseta de color verde militar con salpicaduras de un tono aún más oscuro, un cinturón delgado que iba encima de la parte de arriba, una chaqueta de cuero negro original y unas botas del mismo material.

\- Hola – sostuvo ella con desgano levantando su mano para luego bajarla con rapidez, con esa expresión de desinterés que a cada momento hacía Rosalie cuando estábamos en la secundaria y me molestaba constantemente.

\- Este es Alec, – me mostró al chico a lado de la muchacha de mirada insolente – es el mellizo de Jane – tenía un gran parecido pues era caucásico con el mismo color de ojos y la misma nariz fina, pero su cabello era color chocolate y su expresión demostraba sumisión como si necesitara el permiso de alguien para pronunciar algo, en la cabeza tenía una gorra de lana ploma, vestía una camisa a cuadros de mangas largas que evidenciaba sus grandes músculos de los brazos, unos jeans gastados y unas botas algo parecidas a las que siempre tenía Peter, pude observar como miraba a su hermana quien al momento asintió con la cabeza y el me miró.

\- ¿Que tal? – pronunció entrecortadamente pero con una voz gutural como la de Peter, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta mía pues sabía que solo era una formalidad y que no era en realidad una pregunta, luego de haberse presentado volvió a su cueva al lado de su hermana quien parecía ser la del carácter entre ambos.

\- Y él es Riley. – dijo mientras que con su palma me enseñaba al último muchacho que era totalmente diferente a los otros dos pues su cabello era rubio brillante, con ojos de un tono canela y ciertamente bronceado, con unos labios delgados, unas vellosidades arriba de su labio superior que dejaba ver un bigote a punto de crecer y también poseía un rostro cincelado; vestía ropas similares a las de Peter con todo y la chaqueta de chico malo aunque se veía más tranquilo con la mirada apasionada de un casanova, él solo levantó la mano sin pronunciar alguna palabra – Éstos son mis amigos, – Jane lo observaba con una ceja levantada como si estuviera indignada – ok, mis compañeros de negocios, supongo.

Me vestí con un top holgado de cuello 'V' color negro, unos shorts negros de cuero, unas pantys azules y unas botas ceñidas de color gris, dejé mi cabello suelto alocadamente y Peter me prestó una chaqueta de su colección. Los cinco fuimos al Community Food &amp; Juice donde solo tomamos unos capuchinos calientes, los mellizos usaban unos iPhones de última generación que yo ni siquiera había visto entre los que saldrían a la venta en el 2015 y ambos tenían puestos unos collares de plata que parecían ser genuinos y de diseñador como los que había visto en un aparador de 'Viccario' pero recordaba que costaba mucho más que un auto 'Mercedes' del año y se suponía que ellos eran de la misma clase social que Peter, o sea que ganaban al año menos de lo que mi madre ganaba a la semana, no podían darse esos lujos a menos que fuera de una manera realmente ilegal, creo que su negocio no tenía nada que ver con las pizzas y no era tan limpio como yo me había imaginado que sería. Riley solo miraba a la gente que pasaba por ahí con unos lentes de sol como si no quisiera que lo reconocieran, parecía un agente secreto apunto de realizar su cometido, mientras parecía que Peter revisaba su celular en busca de un mensaje perdido o algo así.

\- Tenemos que ir a lo del pedido de Qüil en dos horas. – manifestó Jane sin alejar la vista de su móvil como si hablara del clima, aunque no entendía muy bien lo del pedido, si no era lo de Pizza Hut entonces ¿qué diablos podía ser?

\- Y luego a lo de Embry, – precisó Alec con su voz gruesa que no parecía pertenecer a su personalidad inofensiva, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla del móvil al igual que su melliza - ese idiota cree que nos andamos con juegos. – se burló mientras dejaba su aparato al lado de su taza de café.

\- Hay que demostrarle lo contrario, entonces. – rió Peter mientras miraba a los mellizos con complicidad, ellos le devolvieron la mirada de la misma manera sin siquiera tomar en cuenta al solitario Riley, que hasta ahora no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Peter pagó y salimos del establecimiento, cada uno se fue en su motocicleta con la excepción de Alec que iba con su hermana en una y yo que iba junto a Peter; las tres maquinas conducían en la misma dirección hasta ahora desconocida para mí. Nos estacionamos en las afueras de un club nocturno que parecía ser de esos que no tenían sus papeles en regla por negligencia en cuanto al cuidado de su clientela; entramos al lugar donde Peter me tomó de la mano con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que me pudiera perder en el aparatoso lugar lleno de luces tintineante de colores variados y de jóvenes que tenían la misma apariencia del muchacho que sujetaba mi muñeca con apego. Todos bailaban de forma algo enferma como si estuvieran idos o fueran manipulados por la música tan contagiosa que te obligaba a moverte sin siquiera desearlo, Peter me llevó hasta el centro de la pista de baile donde todos las personas se reunían para acariciarse entre sí sin que llegara a ser una orgía porque todos seguían vestidos y con una sola persona como pareja, comencé a danzar con él mientras besaba mi cuello con adoración, yo solo me dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la canción 'Sexy Boy' de 'Air' que parecía adecuarse un tanto a la situación. Cuando la letra se iba apagando un poco pude vislumbrar a Jane junto a un muchacho de cabello negro con rayitos verdes, ella puso una pastilla azul en su legua y besó al chico apasionadamente mientras bailaban al compás de la melodía, también pude notar que detrás de la candente escena se encontraban Alec y Riley dándole unas pastillas iguales a la de Jane, a una adolescente delgaducha y de cabello casi blanco, luego recibían el dinero de ella disimuladamente como si quisieran que nadie los viera aunque yo ya lo había hecho, había presenciado su 'negocio' en acción, comenzaba a entender muchas de las cosas ante la ignorancia de Peter ante mi sabiduría superior. Me volteé para observar a mi acompañante y lo besé con pasión sin querer dejarlo ir, como si fuera de mi propiedad, al menos por ahora era estrictamente mío, me sentía más viva que nunca junto a él.

El tiempo se pasó volando, en menos de lo que esperaba ya habían pasado unas cinco horas y ya eran las seis de la tarde, no había comido lo normal pero no me sentía hambrienta. Salimos del club para embarcarnos nuevamente en las motocicletas con otro rumbo también desconocido para mí, lógicamente; nos paramos en un edificio viejo de Chicago que daba miedo por la delincuencia que existía en esos barrios aunque me sentía protegida por Peter y los demás, me asustaba entrar a esa clase de lugares pero debía admitir que sentía una gran dotación de adrenalina que corría por mi cuerpo como si fuera mi propia sangre. Subimos hasta el sexto piso por las escaleras obviamente, no se podía confiar en esos ascensores antiguos que en cualquier momento podían derrumbarse con nosotros adentro, las paredes de ese pasillo estaban llenas de suciedad y de grafitti que solo pensé que existía en los programas de la 'Ley y el Orden', nos detuvimos en el cuarto '603′, Lance me apartó a un lado y comenzó a hablarme con serenidad.

\- Vamos a hacer algo que nunca haz visto en tu corta vida, – susurró con delicadeza en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi brazo derecho – no te asustes, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Que haga el juramento. – propuso Jane con una expresión de indignación, él volteó a verla con algo de furia y una ceja levantada – Todos lo hicimos, ¿por qué ella no?

\- Ella no le dirá nada a nadie, – dijo Peter con seguridad, volteó a verme nuevamente con una sonrisa discreta – ¿cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza para luego aferrarme a su brazo como un monito en la rama de un árbol pues él era más alto que yo por una cabeza y media. Alec tocó la puerta con desesperación ante la espera de todos, pronto esta se abrió sin desconectar la cadenita de seguridad dejando ver a un muchacho de tez canela de unos catorce o quince años algo asustado con los ojos rojos pero pasando dos segundos exactamente cerró la puerta con furia. Esto obviamente enfureció a Alec, Riley y Peter, quienes se acercaron a la puerta.

\- Ven aquí si no quieres ser golpeada. – me advirtió, Jane con piedad tomando mi brazo y llevándome hasta la puerta de otro 'departamento' que se encontraba al frente pero a una mediana distancia; pude ver como los tres golpearon la puerta hasta derribarla con una violencia representativa de las pandillas – Ahora es seguro, vamos.

Entramos los cinco con rapidez, el muchacho que debía de ser el Embry que habían mencionado mientras tomábamos café cogía cada cosa arrojándosela a nosotros pero no tenía buena puntería con nada, en menos de dos minutos Alec logró tomar al muchacho del cuello sin dejarle escapatoria alguna, Embry lloraba sin parar por nada como si fuera a morir, me daba pena pero no debía de entrometerme en esto o quizá saldría perdiendo todo lo que había ganado en estos días. Petrt se acercó a él con una sonrisa malvada que nunca había visto en él.

\- Te dimos las píldoras que tanto necesitabas y te dimos plazo de pagarnos hace dos días, pero no lo hiciste así que, ¿dónde está el dinero, niño? – preguntó con paciencia pero el muchacho no respondió aunque Alec lo había dejado en paz pero seguía acorralado entre Riley y él, Peter dio una vuelta a sí mismo riéndose un poco para luego volver y estampar su puño en la nariz del muchacho dejándolo sangrar y lloriquear de dolor – ¡¿Dónde está nuestro maldito dinero?! – esta vez él gritó con todas sus fuerzas, lo miró con asco – Alec, Riley, muestren un poco de nuestra cortesía al pequeño Em.

La adrenalina en mi sistema crecía con toda esa desastrosa situación como nunca lo había sentido junto a Jasper, ni siquiera se comparaba a nuestro primer beso o cuando me propuso se su novia, esto era diferente porque ahora yo me involucraba en algo peligroso y una pequeña parte de mi cerebro lo consideraba extrañamente divertido, el sentirme una persona poderosa y letal en este mundo que consideré perdido a mi edad. Peter volteo a verme con una sonrisa maníaca pero con la misma mirada coqueta, colocó su brazo encima de mi hombro llevándome hacía la salida junto con Jane, dejamos atrás a Alec, Riley y al muchacho que al parecer seguía sangrando pero podíamos oír sus quejidos de dolor, sabía que quizá lo estaban golpeando con tal violencia que parecían estar torturándolo por sus gritos y el sonido de objetos rompiéndose y no quería ver lo que le sucedía, sin embargo, no dije absolutamente nada, no protesté contra sus acciones, entendía que solo podía y quería colaborar con mi cobarde silencio.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo VII: Alter Ego

ALICE'S PoV

Me encontraba sentada y fumando un cigarrillo corto en la cama de Peter mientras este dormía boca abajo desparramado en las sábanas blancas que parecían ser finas, aunque ya entendía como habían sido pagadas, gracias a esos crímenes de los cuales fui testigo hace dos semanas cuando aún era otoño y ni siquiera la fría brisa podía quitar los recuerdos de todos los jóvenes y las jovencitas a las cuales habíamos vendido y cobrado las píldoras azules, también habíamos vendido marihuana y los adictos a quienes les cobramos de la misma manera violenta como había presenciado con el pobre de Embry. Tanta sangre y moretones no me habían hecho caer ante el terror de algún día correr la misma suerte con Peter o alguno de sus amigos; recordaba que una vez una maestra de psicología nos había explicado que cuando alguna persona se comportaba de forma iracunda se debía a una infancia dolorosa y penosa llena de cicatrices que no desaparecerían en mucho tiempo y quizá una coraza que no dejaba a nadie entrar por miedo a volver a ser lastimado, era casi evidente que esa era la situación por la cual pasaban Petrr y sus amigos, la brusquedad, el crimen y el atropello eran las únicas salidas para ellos en este mundo que cada vez se volvía más peligroso, no temían a los ex-convictos o lunáticos que vagaban por esas sucias calles pues habían sido criados en esos lares sin ningún tipo de ayuda para encontrar otra forma de sobrevivir, aunque quizá ese no era el caso de Peter pues él estudiaba en Columbia y eso implicaba una pequeña luz que no superaba sus raíces y memorias sobre los métodos de supervivencia que aplicaban en su subconsciente. Pero había algo dentro de mí que veía la situación de una forma diferente a la que cualquier persona cuerda, sentía el peligro palpitante a cada momento pero también existía esa satisfacción de poder experimentar lo oculto y arriesgado que me hacía sentir inmortal e indomable ante cualquier cosa que se valiera de dañarme con riesgos. Me encontraba en la línea divisoria entre ambas sensaciones sin embargo me inclinaba más por el lado del placer, y tenía miedo de que cada vez que fuéramos a resolver sus negocios, yo terminara con muchas más ganas de recrearme junto a esas situaciones ilícitas que me producían una felicidad ilimitada.

Miré a Peter, quien seguía durmiendo de lo más tranquilo, se veía como un niño pequeño tomando su siesta vistiendo solo su ropa interior y aunque todavía no habíamos hecho nada sexual, no me sentía tan vacía y poco atractiva como con Jasper, creo que era porque yo sabía que si es que yo quisiera y me decidiera lo tendría rogándome por una noche en mis brazos. Estaba vestida solo con mi ropa interior color púrpura, me puse de pie para colocarme encima una de las camisas enormes que siempre usaba Peter, caminé descalza hasta la ventana donde pude vislumbré la blanca nieve en el exterior y agradecía tener calefacción en el apartamento. En ese preciso momento, tocaron la puerta con poca insistencia; con rapidez fui a ver quien podía ser por el pestillo, eran Jane, Alec y Riley parados en la puerta con algo de aburrimiento en sus miradas, abrí la puerta y agradecí que la camisa me quedara hasta las rodillas para no enseñar más de lo debido.

\- Pasen – anuncié con despreocupación, los tres entraron pero notaba la manera libidinosa en la cual Alec me recorría con la mirada y Riley solo se veía algo incómodo conmigo en esas fachas, mientras que a Jane le daba igual como me veía.

\- ¿Dónde está Peter? – preguntó Jane con preeminencia en sus palabras, como siempre con la ceja levantada, lo cual hacía que su atractivo disminuyera y se convirtiera en una pulida versión de chica mala.

\- Sigue 'amodorrado' – pronuncié antes de coger mi cigarrillo para volver a fumar, la vi burlándose de mi sin explicación alguna junto a su hermano que parecía hacer todo lo que ella hacía, me enojé un poco por ello mirándola con una cara de pocos amigos imitando su expresión de hace un rato – ¿Cuál es tu problema?

\- Es un vocabulario tan 'lujoso'. – dijo sonriéndome con hipocresía, mientras su hermano solo volteaba los ojos individualmente, lo cual me sorprendió, junto a Riley, quien lo hacía de forma discreta – ¿no lo crees, niña?

\- Todos aquí somos 'lujosos'. – sostuvo Peter tratando de elevar su categoría social, quien se había levantado ya y se encontraba posicionando su brazo a mi al rededor con calidez, volteé a verlo notando que seguía con solo sus boxers y no sentía vergüenza de ello, eso era lo que se llamaba ser alguien realmente orgulloso de su cuerpo – Así que cállate, Jane.

\- Así que, ¿qué haremos hoy? – pregunté muy interesada en el tema contemplando a todos los presentes en la habitación – ¿algo atrayente?

\- No mucho, solo nos divertiremos paseando y cosas así. – afirmó Peter observando a los demás con una cara de póquer, volteó poniendo sus labios suaves cerca de mi oreja acaloradamente – A menos que tu tengas una idea mucho más… Atrayente

Peter y yo nos cambiamos de ropa, él con una camiseta abrigadora de lana color azul marino con cuello de tortuga, unos pantalones clásicos de él, unas botas de construcción marrones y una chaqueta café; yo por otro lado me vestí con un top grueso de color blanco, una chaqueta blanca de encaje, unos jeans negros ceñidos y unas botas de gamuza color arena con pequeñas correas de adorno y dejé mi cabello suelto pero lo cubrí con una gorra de lana crema realzando el color de mi cabellera. Salimos del edificio con los demás sintiendo el gran frío que hacía en la intemperie, nos subimos a las motocicletas y nos dirigimos hacía Central Park donde podríamos descansar de esos días tan ajetreados dejando los vehículos encadenados en un lugar cercano y seguro. Los cinco pasamos por una tienda pequeña instalada en medio del parque, quise comprar una barra de chocolate pues ese sería mi desayuno de hoy; me llevé una sorpresa cuando vi cuatro caras conocidas en tres New York Magazines, ahí estaban Jane en un vestido de diseñador vaporoso y con su cabello ondulado de una forma clásica junto a James en un traje costoso junto a un hombre que reconocía por el nombre de Caius Volturi, el gran magnante millonario perteneciente a la élite de Manhattan y que salió en la revista Forbes más de veinte veces, también estaba Riley vestido con un traje de gala negro que hacía resaltar su cabello rubio siendo abrazado por la trece veces galardonada actriz llamada Didyme Biers con la leyenda de ¨Familia de Oro¨, y por último estaba Peter usando un smokin azul con una corbata verde que lo hacía ver algo extraño pero aún así a la vanguardia abrazando a un señor de la edad del padre de Bella, muy parecido a Peter pero con cabello negro azabache junto a una joven mujer de cabello castaño y de ojos iguales a los del muchacho, los reconocía de muchos periódicos de economía que compraba para entretenerme, eran Aro Ford y Sulpicia Odom, un matrimonio aparentemente casado con unos miles de millones de dolares y una parte de ellos invertidos en la bolsa, se podría decir que eran dueños de medio Nueva York. Mi confusión era tan grande que tuve que detener mis pensamientos hablando y tratando de averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre este extraño asunto.

\- ¿Qué carajos es esto? – pregunté con la voz un poco alta volteando para encararlos, vi a Jane volteando los ojos como si ni siquiera hubiera dicho nada, Alec se veía nervioso mirando sus pies, Riley ponía su mirada en el césped y a Peter mirando la revista con furia mientras jalaba su cabello con fuerza – ¡¿Son millonarios?! Entonces, ¿por qué? No entiendo nada

\- ¡Podrías callarla! – pronunció Jane en silencio pero con una gran molestia en su voz mientras observaba a Peter con intranquilidad – Me está poniendo de los nervios.

\- Ven aquí, – articuló dulcemente, Petrt tomando mi mano con delicadeza mientras aún lo miraba con desconfianza – permiteme explicarte. – resolví seguirlo hasta una banquillo de madera muy parecida a la que me vio fumar por segunda vez, nos sentamos y comenzó a hablar – Ok, sí, tenemos dinero pero nuestras vidas no son fáciles, todos en ese circulo social nos consideran marginados o muy antisociales para ser parte de sus grupos de niños mimados, los cuatro somos amigos desde muy niños y también querían sentirse útiles y ellos mismos en algo de lo que nuestros padres no formaran parte, y somo buenos en eso; a parte hay que admitir que uno se siente grandioso al verse casi invencible.

\- ¿Por qué me mentiste? – pregunté con tristeza tratando de entenderlo mejor mientras el acariciaba la parte superior de mi mano tiernamente – ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que tuviste una niñez de mierda y por eso te dedicabas a esto?

\- No quería que vieras mi 'posición'. – pronunció suspirando, al menos sonaba honesto – Solo deseaba que te gustara por quien era en verdad y no por mis padres. – lo miré con una corta sonrisa, logrando captar lo importante de lo que me decía – A parte que no te mentí en algo, mi apellido si es Odom, por parte de mi madre. Y sí tuve una muy endemoniada infancia, fuí criado por imbéciles adinerados.

\- Muy gracioso, – expuse riendo un poco por su sarcasmo, resolví cambiar el tema un poco – ¿y cómo hacen para que los paparazzi no los fotografíen en sus negocios y así no se arruine todo? – pregunté dubitativa

\- Haz visto como nos vestimos mientras somos nosotros mismos y como nos mostramos en las revistas. – emitió mientras tomaba su chaqueta y me la mostraba en toda su extensión para luego señalarme la revista que al parece había robado de la tienda – No nos reconocen pues piensan que somos los típicos idiotas que nunca pisarían un lugar como esto y menos en Chicago.

Le creí y juntos fuimos al Pizza Hut donde él renunció al estúpido empleo de repartidor para después ordenar un pizza familiar de peperoni que los cinco nos comimos gustosos, regresamos al apartamento como a las siete de la noche luego de volver a pasear por el parque ahora más pasivos, Peter nos informó que en media hora iríamos a un club donde nadie los reconocería pues sería una mascarada, los demás se fueron prometiendo que nos verían en dicho club nocturno; comencé a cambiarme para la ocasión vistiéndome con un vestido corto hecho totalmente de encaje gris con detalles florales cubiertos con brillantes azules que lo hacía ver como si hubiera salido directamente de una pasarela francesa y unos zapatos bañados enteramente en escarcha azul con tacones altos, me dejé el cabello suelto para que sus puntas salientes sobresalieran aún más con brillo, salí del baño encontrándome a un exótico Peter vestido con una camisa verde simple de mangas largas, unos pantalones de mezclilla color gris y unas botas de gamuza café, se veía tan genial y me miraba con ese deseo que Jasper nunca sintió por mí.

\- Wow, sabes como vestirte, – emitió antes de besarme y acercarme a él poniendo su brazo al rededor de mi cintura posesivamente – pero dudo que con esos tacones puedas sobrepasar la nieve en las calles.

\- Solo me vestía horrible porque pensé que eran pobres y no quería hacerlos sentir mal, así que no me cuestiones. – precisé defendiéndome de sus insinuaciones sobre mi falta de estilo ante la pequeña risita que salía de sus labios

\- Esta bien. – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa cómplice – Toma esto. – sacó un antifaz hecho de plumas de color azul neón, me lo colocó en la parte superior del rostro como si estuviera coronando a una reina.

Después me dio su chaqueta verde que me quedaba como un saco, salimos del departamento y no sé como hice para caminar esos cincuenta centímetros de nieve sin caerme pero si congelándome los pies hasta llegar a la motocicleta. Al llegar solo nos pusimos a bailar al ritmo de una canción conocida por ambos pero aparentemente nueva para el resto del club, llegamos a ver a Jane usando un vestido corto y rojo bailando muy pegado con un hombre de unos 27 o 29 años pero no llegaba a los treinta, era muy atractivo con su cabello castaño y sus grandes ojos turquesas.

\- Así que, ¿mantendrás la boca cerrada, niña? – preguntó hablando en voz alta porque el volumen de la música era superior a cualquier voz en todo el lugar, me miró con ojos intrigantes mientras el muchacho besaba su cuello pero a ella parecía no importarle

\- Seguro. – pronuncié en una voz grave y alta con una expresión algo seria en mi rostro – Además, ¿quién diablos me creería que un grupo de niños ricos vende drogas en los barrios bajos de Nueva York?

\- Bien. – finalizó con una sonrisa amical antes de voltearse para besar a su compañero de baile con una pasión tan desenfrenada que podía pasar como una sesión de besuqueo de estrella porno, era como que muy excesiva.

Hice lo mismo que ella pero con Peter y a él pareció gustarle en exceso pues no para de introducir su lengua en mi boca sin importarle que nos estábamos quedando sin aire, eso me confundió un poco pero al menos ya sabía quien era realmente, y ahora entendía que estaba en una especie de relación con Peter Ford Odom.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo VIII: Adicciones No Convencionales

ALICE'S PoV

Después de esa alocada noche en el club nocturno, desperté por tonto ringtone de mi iPhone con la cursi canción de 'I knew you were trouble' de 'Taylor Swift' que no había borrado hace unos cinco meses en los cuales si que debía de haberla cambiado por una más madura en vez de tener a alguien que hablaba sin parar de sus ex-novios como el mundo pudiera interesarse a ese extremo por su vida amorosa. No sentía la presencia de Peter en la cama y tampoco lo veía a mi al rededor, estaba sola vistiendo solo dos piezas de lencería negra que actualmente era mi favorita y nunca me olvidaba de eso en cuando me ponía ropa nueva aunque hiciera una helada horrenda; tomé el móvil mientras me sobaba los ojos por el sueño que tenía al haber llegado al apartamento a las cuatro de la madrugada junto a un muy lúcido Peter, observé la pantalla del aparato dándome cuenta de que la llamada era de parte de Jasper, con velocidad archivé eso como el resto, ignorándolo.

Entré al cuarto de baño donde me duché con agua caliente sintiéndome de una manera protegida al percibir las gotas de agua recorrer mi cuerpo y empozándose en mi cabello, cuando terminé me puse un conjunto de lencería azul que me quedaba a la perfección, me vi al espejo mientras modelaba para mi reflejo superficialmente como nunca lo había hecho antes, luego del desfile me vestí con una camiseta de mangas largas y rayas gruesas horizontales azules y blancas hechas de lana, unas pantys púrpuras, unos shorts negros, y unas botas negras de cuero cortas con correas gruesas que las hacían ver rudas. No me maquillé excesivamente pues no saldríamos a un club a las once de la mañana, solo me apliqué un poco de brillo labial y sombra púrpura para realzar el color marrón de mis simples ojos.

Tocaron la puerta así que fui a abrirla, sin permiso entraron Jane, Alec y Riley como si de su casa se tratara con cuatro cafés de distintos tamaños en su bandeja , la primera tomó el gran vaso mientras se sentaba en el sofá de gamuza mostaza, el tercero tomó el vaso pequeño sentándose en el piso abajo de Jane, y el mellizo de esta tomó el café mediano para luego caminar hasta mi lado para ofrecerme la bandeja con el gran vaso de café sobrante, lo hizo con una sonrisa genuina que me sorprendía pues cada vez que nos involucrábamos en el negocio siempre me miraba con una lujuria tan obvia que me hacía sentir incómoda y desprotegida, pero ahora era diferente pues me hacía recordar la sonrisa que Edward siempre le dedicaba a la 'zorra' de Bella. Acepté el café pero notaba que nadie hablaba, no había ni un misero intercambio de información.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Alec emocionado como si hubiera visto un juguete nuevo por Navidad, mientras su hermana volteaba los ojos – Peter nos informó que te gustaba el de mocca con caramelo, así que yo te pedí ese especialmente para ti

\- Gracias, que considerado – expresé tímidamente mientras le daba un bebía el delicioso café, – hablando de él, ¿alguno sabe donde está Peter? – mientras formulaba la pregunta vi sin querer como Jane y un tímido Riley hacían cosquillas a Alec hasta que este dejó caer su vaso hirviendo en su pecho

\- ¡Mierda! – gritó él guturalmente de dolor sorprendiéndome mientras que su melliza solo reía por su reacción junto a un desinteresado Riley, las risas de Jane eran como de reina malvada – ¡maldita sea, Jane!

\- Ven – pronuncié con preocupación mientras Alec se me acercaba con cuidado, oía a su hermana burlándose en extremo – ¡¿qué demonios te sucede?! ¡Se pudo hacer daño! ¡Es tu hermano!

\- Tranquila, 'Enfermerita', no creo que se haya hecho nada. – señaló Jane un poco seria por mis acusaciones, ella siempre hablaba como si fuera una adolescente de unos quince años pero con el cuerpo de una mujer de veintidós, siguió bebiendo su café como si no hubiera sucedido nada – 'Alec' solo dramatiza, como siempre.

Le di una última mirada envenenada antes de dirigirme junto al pobre Alec hacía la cocina, nos detuvimos al lado del lavabo, yo abrí la llave mientras notaba que el agua salía helada y que eso ayudaría con la posible quemadura y con el dolor que sentía el herido, que se hacía el fuerte pero se notaba que cada vez que respiraba se lastimaba al mover el pecho, mojé mis manos con un poco de agua.

\- Déjame ver. – le pedí, cautelosa mientras él levantaba su camiseta roja manchada como el sensual 'Taylor Lautner', notaba que tenía un abdomen tonificado, blanco y lampiño (obviamente de forma artificial), también tenía una sección rojiza que se veía muy irritada, tomé un pañuelo con el agua helada y un poco de jabón para que no se infectara – Ésto te arderá un poco, pero tienes que soportarlo, ¿ok?

\- Ya me quema pero que más da, – pronunció mientras cerraba los ojos con un notable dolor – ¡ya!, hazlo – junté el pedazo de tela húmeda con delicadeza por esa 'mancha' rojiza que parecía impresa en su piel, se estremeció cuando presioné un poco su pecho pero luego comenzó a respirar con normalidad llegando a relajarse

\- Tu hermana está fuera de sí. – emití sin que me importara la posibilidad de que me pudiera estar oyendo; veía lo rojiza que estaba esa parte de su pecho y me hacía recordar al pequeño Seth, pues para mí Alec era como un niño tonto, con pervertidos pensamientos y ardientes abdominales (literalmente) pero con alma de borrego siguiendo a su hermana – Mira como te dejó, ¿cómo la soportas?

\- Antes de que fuera la sombra de Jane no tenía amigos, – respondió con claridad recordando una porción de su vida – nadie se quería acercar al niño intimidante, y ni siquiera querían conocer como era por dentro pues mi apariencia los hacía correr de miedo, supongo que con ella me siento a salvo, sin ser acosado por los demás que me 'conocían' de niño, no quiero sentirme invadido nuevamente.

\- Conozco el sentimiento. – dije sosteniendo el pañuelo húmedo, pensaba en que Jasper se había convertido en mi acosador que no me dejaba en paz, me seguía hostigando a cada hora desde que me fui pero antes no le tomaba importancia pues pensaba que se cansaría y se detendría pero luego de días ese par de mensajes por día se volvieron docenas en semanas.

\- Yo lo sostengo. – señaló Alec tomando el solo el pañuelo, saqué mi mano y la sequé con una toalla que estaba en la mesa de nuestro lado – Y, ¿cómo es eso de que conoces el sentimiento? – miré al suelo y suspiré cuando me vi sin salida ante sus interrogantes

\- Es mi ex o lo que sea, – sostuve, ahora, mirándolo a los ojos directamente con algo de pena por mi misma al estar hablando con él de estas cosas – no deja de mandarme mensajes y llamadas, que no contesto y jamás lo haré, pero me tiene harta con tanto acoso las veinticuatro horas del maldito día. – saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo trasero viendo la expresión algo sorprendida en su rostro pero luego se relajó un poco – No sabía que se podían enviar tantos mensajes por día, este mes he recibido como ochocientos del mismo idiota. – mi móvil sonó, vi la pantalla reconociendo el número – Ahora son ochocientos uno eliminados; solo quiero descansar de eso y bloquear mi mente por unos momentos.

\- ¿Quieres escapar de este mundo por un rato? – me preguntó Alec con una sonrisa tenebrosa en su rostro que extrañamente no me causaba miedo pero si algo de risa – Sé que nunca haz probado la 'mercancía' pero, ¿te gustaría? No te matará, y no te daría nada que no se pueda curar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – pregunté con una sonrisa que indicaba que estaba accediendo a probar las drogas, supongo que las charlas que siempre nos daban en la secundaria se fueron por el retrete pues yo quería probar como se sentía el tomar algo de eso, tenía interés en lo desconocido.

\- Tengo unos fantásticos zafiros pero sé cuidadosa – respondió con una sonrisa coqueta mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo trasero, me ofreció su palma izquierda que ahora tenía tres píldoras de color azul marino transparentes y brillosas, estiré mi mano para sujetarlas pero ella la cerró con velocidad, subí mi mirada hacía él con dudas mientras Alec solo sonreía – ¿estas segura?

\- Mucho. – pronuncié estirando mi mano nuevamente – ¡Dámelas! – él finalmente me las dio luego de ese reclamo; fui a mi habitación para 'relajarme' a gusto viendo de reojo a Alec decir que estaba vivo y luego siendo ignorado por su hermana, quien seguía al pendiente de sus actualizaciones en las redes sociales.

Cerré la puerta, me recosté en la cama, sujeté una entre mis dedos índice y pulgar, y la ingerí sintiendo como se deslizaba por mi garganta lentamente sin necesidad de tomar agua para que fuera más fácil, pero no sucedía nada y me sentía estafada por el muchacho del sexy abdomen, cogí las dos otras píldoras y me las pasé.

Dos minutos después me encontraba mirando arriba cuando empecé a notar el efecto de las drogas en mi sistema, el techo era tan blanco pero poco a poco se iban formando unas manchas negras que no tenían mucho sentido, se hacían más grandes con el paso de los segundos hasta volver todo negro, de una forma extraña caí sobre ese techo que ahora sentía como un abismo por el cual caía con temor y cosquillas en la espina vertebral que no eran para nada placenteras, aterricé en una especie de bosque con pasto de color azul neón y árboles tenebrosos con troncos viejos y torcidos, me puse de pie y noté que traía puesto un vestido medieval de color blanco que iluminaba el oscuro lugar, miré hacía arriba donde se encontraba la habitación de cabeza en vez de un cielo pero se veía muy lejana como para alcanzarla. Vi bien donde me encontraba notando una cara conocida entre tanta rareza, era Bella apoyándose en uno de los varios árboles negros y vestida con unas balerinas negras, panty-medias blancas, un vestido rojo apretado hasta la rodilla y una capa roja que cubría gran parte de su cabello castaño, parecía una versión adulta del personaje de un cuento para niños, – ¡Bella! – la llamé con insistencia pero al parecer no me escuchó pues ni siquiera me notó que estaba cerca de ella, la castaña comenzó a caminar por el bosque y para llamar su atención la seguí, a parte de que no me quería quedar sola en ese lugar desconocido que esperaba fuera producto de mi retorcida imaginación o quizá un sueño, luego de caminar por ese 'sendero' comencé a pensar que nos habíamos perdido pero ella se veía tan segura de sus pasos que al parecer conocía muy bien a donde nos teníamos que dirigir, pronto llegamos hasta una rustica cabaña hecha con la madera tan negra de los árboles, ella tocó la puerta con tranquilidad como si no fuera nada importante, la puerta se abrió y ahí se encontraba James, lo recordaba por la única vez que lo había visto junto a Bella en las fotos que Rosalie había publicado de ellos juntos como parte de la gran humillación sufrida por mi ex-mejor amiga, el hombre no llevaba ni camiseta ni zapatos, solo unos pantalones desgastados y también tenía unas orejas puntiagudas y peculiarmente peludas al igual que su abdomen desnudo, sus ojos eran amarillos y llevaba una sonrisa escalofriante, tomó a Bella del brazo y la metió a la cabaña cerrando la puerta, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, traté de ver lo que sucedía por las ventanas pero todas estaban tapadas con más maderas, de pronto la puerta se abrió frente a mí dejándome ver a una Bella con el cabello desordenado, los labios rojos y los mismos ojos amarillos de James mirándome como si fuera algo de comer. Corrí sin dirección alguna para que no me persiguiera, no quería ser asesinada de esa forma tan depravada por mi supuesta mejor amiga, me recosté sobre un árbol en busca de aire cuando de repente vi una especie de lago donde se encontraba incoherentemente parada Rosalie, con el cabello suelto y vistiendo un vestido de ballet lleno de plumas blancas, comenzó a bailar una extraña danza con las puntas de sus pies en el lago rojo que brillaba como si tuviera luces escarlata al fondo, era extraño que no se ahogara y pudiera caminar, intenté hacer lo mismo pero solo logre mojar el vestido, seguí observándola mientras notaba que un muchacho con traje de paje se le acercaba hipnotizado por su baile, era Emmett con un rostro somnoliento, luego él comenzó a bailar muy cerca de la rubia a la par con las gotas de 'lluvia' brillante que caían sobre ellos y de pronto su vestido se tiñó de negro volviendo sus ojos rojos en su totalidad aunque lo que más me asustó fue como su cabello que tenía vida propia atrapaba el cuello de Emmett acercándolo a la rubia, quien le rompió el cuello – ¡No! – grité con desesperación, ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia mirándome con odio mientras daba un grito ensordecedor y comenzaba a acercarse a mí; corrí nuevamente adentrándome en el bosque oscuro que al parecer sería mi refugio por unos minutos más. Me recosté en el césped azul buscando consuelo por el 'asesinato' de mis amigos, logré ver de lejos un árbol blanco donde estaba parada mi mamá con un vestido blanco muy parecido al mío pero menos vaporoso, de pronto apareció el interesado de Harry con la piel escamosa y una sonrisa intrigante tomando de la mano a mi madre quien tenía una manzana en la otra y en eso él mordió su mano dejándome ver una lengua de reptil larga y puntiaguda, la sangre corría mientras mi madre se desmayaba ante mis ojos, luego el fue a su cuello; grité con toda la fuerza que pude y fue cuando él desapareció junto a mi mamá. Caminaba sin esperanza y deseando que todo se acabara ya, vi una mano frente a mi, levanté la vista y era Jasper con un traje medieval color blanco sonriéndome de forma risueña, subí junto a él a un pegazo sin hacer preguntas, estaba a salvo mientras me sujetaba y cada vez nos acercábamos a la habitación de cabeza, pero no esperaba que el me arrojara violentamente del animal; caía pensando lo peor y con la traición haciéndome sufrir con cada recuerdo, caí pero sobre unos brazos conocidos, era Petet con un traje de pirata sonriente al lado de Jane, Alec y Riley vestidos de la misma manera, notaba que los árboles comenzaban a iluminarse, caminamos por el ahora normal sendero con su mano en la mía. Ya estaba segura.

Abrí los ojos, ya estaba en la habitación de Petet con un dolor de cabeza horrendo, noté que no llevaba ropa interior y solo estaba cubierta por una gruesa sábana, también vi a Peter junto a mí sorprendiéndome que estaba en boxers, no quería saber lo que había hecho pero aquella alucinación había sido tan vívida.

\- ¿Acaso nosotros? – pregunté insegura sobandome la cabeza mientras me trataba de cubrir toda con esa sábana porque estaba algo avergonzada frente a él en esa situación y sin acordarme de nada, por las ventanas veía que ya era de noche y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso

\- No te preocupes, aún eres virgen. – dijo como si fuera algo tonto, yo lo observé incrédula de que no me hubiera hecho nada cuando estaba inconsciente – En serio, lo juro.

Le creí al final pues no me sentía diferente pero si me dolía la cabeza así que me volví a dormir cuando él empezó a fumar. Lamentablemente tuve pesadillas con cada parte tenebrosa de mi alucinación por drogas azules.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo IX: Rose Lo Superó

ROSALIE'S PoV

Desperté gracias a mi despertador como todas las mañanas desde que me mude a este apartamento junto con Carmen, Sue, Leah y mi 'papá' a Nueva York, aunque todavía se me hacía algo dificultoso el llamarlo de esa manera ya me estaba llegando a acostumbrar a sus abrazos llenos de cariño como si no me quisiera dejar ir y sus celos para con Emmett por ser mi novio e invitarme a salir cada viernes en la noche. Mi relación con mi padre había mejorado en exceso pues actualmente era siempre muy atento conmigo, visitábamos la tumba de mi mamá juntos cada fin de mes, me ayudaba a cuidar a mi bebita (a quien amaba como si fuera yo de bebé, al menos eso era lo que siempre emitía al notar su gran parecido a mí), me compraba con gusto todos los complementos que necesitaba en mis clase, me daba ánimos pues creía que yo sería como mi mamá al terminar mi entrenamiento en la academia, y ahora si era como un ángel de la guarda conmigo ya que no permitía que absolutamente nada me hiciera enojar o llorar pues siempre decía que ¨si yo estaba molesta, el mundo también lo estaría¨. Ese refrán me daba ganas de reír pues parecía una padre sobre protector sin embargo, me agradaba que lo fuera pues gracias a eso, yo podía sentir su amor y cuidado.

Me puse de pie estirándome con una sonrisa en mi rostro, caminé hasta la cuna de mi preciosa hija, mi papá había transferido mi cuna hasta el nuevo apartamento para que todo quedara como en nuestro hogar, y allí estaba ella abriendo sus ojitos azules de par en par mientras me sonreía con la boca abierta y extendía sus pequeños bracitos hacía mí, la cargué con timidez pues a mí siempre me parecía tan frágil y me asustaba poder romperla por mi torpeza, ella se aferró a mi colocando su cabecita en mi hombro para descansar mientras hacía esos sonidos de bebés tan adorables, en este momento eran como música para mis oídos. La bebé había crecido en estos cinco meses, su cabello era delgado y corto era de un rubio brilloso que la hacía ver como una princesa, ahora sonreía más a menudo sobre todo cuando veía a su abuelo, a su abuela, a Sue, a Emmett, a Bella y a mí, siempre quería que alguien estuviera pendiente de ella pues si nadie la veía o la entretenía de pronto se ponía a llorar y nada que no sea un abrazo la calmaba (Sue decía que en eso se parecía mucho a mí y mi papá decía lo mismo con dulzura), también le gustaba sujetar los dedos de las personas con sus pequeñas y suaves manos de bebita y a veces me parecía una niña tierna pero con una pasión por la moda, pues aunque era muy chica, Carmen siempre terminaba comprándole conjuntos de ropa cara de diseñador, así pareciéndose cada vez a una versión rubia de Suri Cruise. Caminé vistiendo mi pijama invernal constituida por unos pantalones de polar blanco, una camiseta del mismo material y color, y unas pantuflas abrigadoras, todo ese vestuario con un estampado de Hello Kitty que me hacía ver más joven, como una niña de quince años o quizá de un poco más; llegué al comedor muy elegante que había organizado Carmen, donde mi querida nana se encontraba preparando el desayuno como siempre con mi papá en la silla más grande mientras leía su periódico, al lado izquierdo de él se sentaba Carmen con su característica sonrisa y la silla de la derecha estaba reservada para mí, todo eso a las séis de la mañana pues eramos madrugadores desde que Leah entró en nuestras vidas. Puse a mi bebé en su silla de comer junto a nosotros para que no llorara, pude oler unos huevos revueltos y jugo de fresas para el desayuno.

\- Buenos días, pequeña. – emitió mi papá dándome un beso en la mejilla, se levantó un rato acercándose a la bebé – Buenos días, pequeña más pequeña. – hizo lo mismo con ella y sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas queriendo sujetar la cara de mi papá con sus manitos.

\- Hola, Rose. – dijeron alegres Carmen y Sue, luego voltearon a ver a mi niña hermosa – ¡Hola, 'bebé Leah'! – expresaron con más emoción pues las dos disfrutaban pasar tiempo con ella más que nada en sus vidas, ellas desde que la conocieron le pusieron ese apelativo tan conveniente pues ella lucía como una osesna

Comprobé que el desayuno estaba exquisito y fui a cambiarme para llegar a la academia a tiempo agradeciendo a Sue, quien ahora se encontraba cargando a mi bebé. Me vestí con mis leotardos blancos, mi enterizo escarlata, mi tutu rojo con algunas transparencias, mis calentadores de piernas de color durazno claro y mis zapatillas de ballet color ciruela; peiné mi cabello en un moño simple pero apretado sin que quedara nada en mi rostro como había ordenado estrictamente mi maestra en el primer día de clases, solo me maquillé con un poco de mascara lúcuma y un brillo labial de color cereza. Me vi al espejo cuidadosamente para poder notar mi evolución durante estos cinco meses de hacer ejercicios para bajar el peso que había ganado en mi embarazo, pero no solo había mejorado en cuerpo sino también en alma, mi papá me había conseguido una psicóloga que me ayudara a superar mis malos recuerdos y hasta ahora todo iba bien pues me sentía feliz y satisfecha con mi familia, con mi nueva madurez adquirida (supongo que al pasar lo que yo tuve que experimentar, comenzabas a ver todo en perspectiva ya que ahora comprendías el dolor del mundo y lo maravilloso que es hacer feliz a los demás pues de esa manera te sentía como restaurada), finalmente, con mi vida entera.

Al salir del departamento me despedí de Carmen, Sue y de mi bebita, quien solo sonreía sin parar, entré al auto y mi papá arrancó. Así era todos los días, me dejaba en la academia, luego se iba a su trabajo y al final me recogía para llevarme a casa a almorzar y ser una madre para mi hija, pero también iba a saludar a mis entrañables amigos y fabuloso novio. Llegamos, salí del auto despidiéndome de él con la mano mientras él decía ¡Suerte! con emoción, arrancaba y yo entraba a seguir con mis estudios del bello arte llamado ballet , donde estaría hasta que cumpliera los veinticinco y pudiera ser una maestra o una profesional en la materia, siendo así contratada para estar en muchos eventos relacionados con el tema. Mi clase duraba de cinco a seis horas pues eran intensivas al estar atrasada en mi conocimiento por mis constantes faltas en la otra academia de Los Angeles, así que mi salón de baile estaba constituido por muchachos y muchachas de diecisiete y dieciocho años, era entretenido ver como su mundo solo giraba en torno a lo más nuevo en cuanto series de televisión y películas taquilleras que hubieran sido inspiradas en libros, aunque obviamente que no habían leído ni una página de los textos pero se decían ser fans de todo ello. Entré al salón donde se encontraba mi antiguo amigo, Garret, quien también atendía a la academia y compartíamos la clase pues por alguna razón desconocida tampoco había terminado los estudios en nuestra ciudad natal, era grandioso tenerlo como un compañero entrañable que inclusive llegaba a comparar con mi mejor amiga pues luego de que le explicara lo que me sucedió simplemente me ofreció su amistad sincera preocupándose por que disfrute cada segundo de nuestras salidas al Mall Centre o al salón de belleza; también en esa clase se encontraba Alistair quien siempre intentaba invitarme a salir pero yo ya me estaba hartando de decirle que no porque tenía novio y no quería nada con él, pero nada de eso lo detenía. En eso entró la Srta. Leniak al salón con su imponente bastón negro tallado a mano con figuras de plumas cayendo en toda su extensión, ella era en exceso pálida con cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes como esmeraldas brillantes que le daban color a todo su rostro y era delgadísima como un alfiler pero con una postura digna de un militar.

\- Hagan unos catorce Fouettés y después el Pas de deux, que ya se deben saber de memoria – ordenó ella poniéndonos como soldados, comencé a hacer la primera orden con mucha facilidad aunque no era como con mis otras maestras que siempre me admiraban, ella era muy diferente – y no me interesa que estén cansados porque luego practicaremos el la introducción del Lago de los Cisnes – ella simplemente era dura con todos, no tenía algún favorito ni creo que planeara tenerlo; caminó por mi lado mientras yo terminaba los fouettés – bien – pero ni ella podía dejar de reconocer que yo era la mejor en la clase, pues me esforzaba por serlo aunque eso enojara a unas cuantas niñas celosas del éxito de los demás

Al finalizar la clase, me despedí de Garrett, volví a rechazar a Alistair, me coloqué la chaqueta de polar blanco que había traído conmigo pues el frío era horrendo y abordé el auto de mi papá con tranquilidad pues siempre al terminar las clases me encontraba relajada; al llegar al apartamento almorcé con la familia y luego salí abrigada vistiendo unos jeans negros ceñidos, una camiseta hecha de líneas horizontales gruesas color durazno y blanco hecha de lana con mangas largas, unas botas cortas marrones con tacón alto y un sombrero pequeño de color negro; dejé mi cabello ondulado suelto para que me protegiera el cuello del frío al no llevar alguna bufanda. Tomé a mi bebé bien abrigada que con una prenda más ya no se podría mover con facilidad colocándole en su cochecito, salí del apartamento y vi a mi cita, Emmett luciendo muy atractivo con su saco negro, me abrazó y besó, luego saludó a mi bebé que el siempre llamaba hija aunque yo le decía que no lo hiciera. Fuimos a pasear al Central Park, que se veía tan perfecto en este invierno, caminamos de la mano pasando el tiempo en el puente cubierto por la nieve, hablábamos de lo buena madre que era, de como el se esforzaba en sus clases en Columbia, y de nuestro tema favorito: el ballet, él me contaba que extrañaba practicarlo pero con sus horarios no tenía tiempo para ello, para alegrarlo un poco me ofrecí a darle clases en las tardes de todos los viernes (su único día libre que contaba con más de dos horas). Vi a una muchacha con el cabello rojo oscuro junto a unos tres jóvenes, era Alice y estaba fumando algo de dudosa procedencia, simplemente no era un cigarrillo común.

\- Mira eso. – señalé con mi dedo la dirección donde se encontraba para que mi novio pudiera darse cuenta, él volteó a verla decepcionado pues parecía una de esas chicas drogadas que salían en la televisión

\- Esta arruinada, ¿cierto? – preguntó con tristeza, yo solo llegué a asentir con desdicha, pues aunque no éramos las mejores amigas igual me sentía mal de ver a la amiga de mi mejor amiga y de mi novio estar matándose de esa manera, pero con todo lo que le había hecho al pobre y desconsolado de Jasper, ya no me sorprendía lo que fuera capaz de hacer por algo de supuesta 'diversión' – Vayámonos.

Fuimos al departamento de nuestros amigos para saludarnos y ponernos al día, pero nos dimos con la sorpresa de que Bella y Edward habían salido a cenar, y Jasper había ido a visitar a sus primos que vivían muy cerca a este lugar. Mientras Emmett se fue a prepararme un café y a calentar la leche de la bebé, yo me quedé con mi hija paseándola en su cochecito que la hacía tan feliz; escuché que tocaron el timbre y rápidamente junto con el cochecito fui a abrir. Era la mamá de Alicr, la reconocía de la graduación y a parte porque era casi idéntica a ella con la excepción del cabello y el color de ojos.

\- Hola, ¿está Bella, aquí? – preguntó con su acento inglés y lágrimas en los ojos, en eso vino Emmett a mi lado haciéndola pasar pues hasta en los pasillos hacía frío, se sentó en el sofá a lado de nosotros sollozando un poco – Quería saber donde estaba mi hija, la llamo pero no me responde, en la universidad me dicen que no va y no tengo idea de donde pueda estar.

\- Sra. Brandon, Bella no se encuentra pero… – dijo Emmett algo decaído por verla así, simplemente me daba pena pues era una madre preocupada por su hija, no quería ni imaginarme como me sentiría si perdiera a mi pequeña Leah.

\- Pero podemos decirle como está su hija, – interrumpí mientras Emmett trataba de detenerme para no hacerla sufrir más – usted necesita saber la verdad. – y era cierto, pues por más que doliera era muy necesario saber algo a no tener idea – Alice se fue con un muchacho que conoció en la universidad mayor que ella, no sabíamos nada de ella hace un mes aproximadamente hasta hoy que nosotros la vimos con ese muchacho y unos tres más, – ella se veía algo más estable que antes mientras Carl se llevaba a la bebé para que tomara su leche que ya estaba lista – creemos que estaba drogada o fumando marihuana, no se parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos.

\- Gracias por decirme la verdad. – pronunció con dificultad en su voz y algo horrorizada por saber lo que le pasaba a su hija, me daba mucha pena porque no se merecía eso, recordaba que Bella una vez me dijo que ella amaba a Alice como nadie y antes siempre había querido tener una mamá como ella, yo antes había discrepado en eso porque a mí me agradaba mucho la Sra. Dwyver pero ahora veía porque lo decía, ella era tan dedicada y digna de un premio como la mejor madre; vi sacó una especie de hoja mediana de su bolso negro – si la ves por favor dale esto y dile que la extrañó mucho; gracias por tu tiempo.

Se puso de pie y salió del apartamento sin decir nada más, Emmett volvió junto a la bebé en su cochecito y con mi café en una mano algo preocupado, pero no molesto conmigo pues sabía que le había dicho eso con absolutamente nada de malicia sino con la intención de ayudarla en su búsqueda. Tomé el papel que la Sra. Brandon me había entregado y me pude dar cuenta de que era una fotografía de un joven de nuestra edad (aproximadamente, quizá un año mayor) con el color exacto de cabello de Alice y tan desordenado como el de ella como el que tenía hace unos años atrás, antes de volverlo más oscuro con el tiempo, se veía sonriente con el palacio de Buckingam de paisaje en la parte de atrás, pero fue su mismo tono de ojos lo que me permitió darme cuenta de quien realmente era. Era su padre.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo X: Intervención Fallida

ALICE'S PoV

Me encontraba fumando en la sala de estar junto a Alec intoxicandonos con una cerveza mientras escuchábamos música a todo dar sin que nos importara que nos pudiéramos quedar sordos, ya que Peter, Jane y Riley se habían largado para cumplir con sus asuntos por resolver con cinco niños de quince años que les debían en total unos mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y dos dolares, algo menos de lo normal pues la mayoría de 'clientes' de esa edad compraban a montones y terminaban debiendo mucho más de lo que podían pagar, y debía admitir que no los podía culpar por ello pues las píldoras de diferentes tonos de azul eran grandiosas. Desde esa vez de mi alucinación fantasiosa y muy vívida, que me hizo entender que eso solo había interpretado mis ideales sobre esas personas de una manera tan infantil pero verdadera, me había hecho entender muchas cosas, muchos cambios en mis seres queridos, a los que ahora no podía tratar de la misma forma por todo lo que me habían hecho al confiar en otras personas que no fueran yo, y luego estaba yo misma siendo traicionada por mi primer amor pero llegando a ser salvada por el único muchacho que me daba mi lugar y me hacía sentir viva. Ese hombre me hizo sentir útil y poderosa, capaz de todo para obtener lo que quería, y tan hermosa como para volver loco a un heredero de una fortuna más grande que la de la idiota de Paris Hilton, pude ver que yo valía la pena y ya no solo era la mejor amiga de la protagonista, ni tampoco la novia nerd del chico más popular, por fin con él yo era la actriz principal, el centro de atención, sin llegar a sentirme un estereotipo maquillado. Al venir a vivir aquí, comencé a tener 'amigos' que eran grandiosos y una existencia totalmente radical y nueva para mí, pero me encantaba sentir la adrenalina y el peligro pues eso la hacía aún más exagerativamente divertida aunque suene lunático sin embargo, para mi persona era así de fenomenal.

Alec se puso de pie y encendió las luces navideñas que tenía Peter en el apartamento, luego alzó el volumen de la canción 'Hollywood Whore' de 'Papa Roach' que al parecer le encantaba pues comenzó a bailar como un poseso invitándome a mí para hacer lo mismo al levantarme del sofá casi obligada, era como tratar de pelear contra un niño de cinco años con el tamaño y resistencia de un oso polar, y así surgieron sus ganas de hacerme bailar como una muñeca de trapo pero ya no de forma sugestiva como hace unos días en los cuales mi casi novio por poco lo mata mientras yo solo reía por su debilidad ante él y su hermana. Ahora empezaba a sentir la dureza de sus brazos ya que me tenía muy cerca a ellos, al parecer levantaba pesas y de gran peso, entonces acercó mi cintura a su abdomen con sus grandes pero suaves manos, lo miré a los ojos directamente hundiéndome en ellos mientras nuestros rostros se acercaban cada vez más, la canción acabó y mi móvil comenzó a sonar, nos separamos con velocidad, cogí el aparato y contesté algo acalorada por la situación que casi sucede e iba a arruinar mi estadía en este lugar.

\- Hola, ¿quién es? – pregunté confundida pues ante tanto apuro ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ver el identificador de llamadas para poder saber quien me estaba llamando.

\- Soy yo, hijita. – anunció la voz de mi madre con una actitud de vacío que solo me hacía recordar que en más de un mes no la había escuchado desde que salí disparada de su casa al insultar su relación amorosa con el interesado de su novio, me quedé sin habla pues no sabía con exactitud como reaccionar – Alice, por favor, contéstame, necesito oír tu voz otra vez, querida, ¿sigues ahí?

\- Sigo aquí, mamá. – precisé con un nudo en la garganta lleno de nerviosismo y emociones innecesarias en estos momentos, recordé que ella eligió quedarse con ese bueno para nada en vez de conmigo que soy su hija, lo prefirió a él sobre mí, no le interesé, toda mi mala actitud lleno mis pensamientos – ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó con un índice de preocupación que mi razón denominó como una falsedad de su parte – ¿Dónde estas, hija?

\- Estoy perfecta, y no puedo decirte en donde me encuentro. – respondí con honestidad en mis palabras pues sabía que al momento en que le diera la dirección a mi madre, ella vendría a por mí, vería con que clase de dinero vivía y los denunciaría por vender sustancias, no quería eso para mis nuevos 'amigos', ellos para mí ya eran mucho más importantes de lo que había sido Emmett o Bella en poco tiempo – Sólo estate satisfecha con lo que te diga.

\- Ok, – sostuvo insegura – entonces, ¿podemos vernos en algún lugar? Necesito ver con mis propios ojos que te encuentras en buen estado, por favor. – dijo titubeando pero con esa misma 'preocupación' de antes que me hacía dudar de mi propia progenitora pues en esta vida no se puede confiar en la palabra de nadie más que en la tuya y en la de los que te protegen con su vida

\- De acuerdo, ¿dónde? Y ¿cuándo? – pregunté aceptando su oferta para que no se fuera de madre detective y nos atraparan a todos con las manos en la masa, de esa forma arruinando la reputación de los chicos y arruinandome la diversión a mí

\- Hoy a las cinco de la tarde, – pronunció mientras recordaba que no tenía nada planeado para ese periodo de tiempo, no habrían salidas a los club nocturnos para mí ni para el tonto de James el día de hoy, noté que él me miraba confundido como preguntándome lo que sucedía pero yo solo lo callé con la mano – en el restaurante Jean-Georges, por favor, quiero verte ahí.

\- Esta bien. – le contesté queriendo que la palabra 'mamá' saliera después de esa frase pero no sucedió pues no lo sentía en el alma y el enojo me cegaba para mal – Te veo más tarde.

Colgué sin llegar a escuchar su 'Adiós' pero sabía que lo había dicho como siempre lo hacía en todas nuestras conversaciones, inclusive las que eran por correo electrónico, no extrañaba muchas cosas de ella pero no lograba olvidar lo buena que era conmigo antes de que se ilusionara con ese don nadie que solo la usaría para su propio entretenimiento y futuro profesional, aún estaba segura de que él no era lo mejor para ella pero ese era su asunto ahora, ella quería hacer su vida a parte sin interferencias mías, y yo también comenzaba a vivir la mía sin que ella me agobiara con sus recatados principios. Desde que se había olvidado de mi peso en su existencia como su hija, nosotras ya no teníamos nada que nos uniera la una a la otra, y esperaba que se quedara con su novio pues así en todo momento ya no se involucraría conmigo, y aunque suene insensible, ya ni siquiera me interesaba el tonto niño que 'Ella' tendría que cuidad por que su futuro marido se lo dejaría a ella como el típico hombre machista que pretendía no ser.

Una lágrima salió de mi sin permiso, me senté en el sofá donde comencé a fumar nuevamente mientras dejaba mi móvil en la mesita de centro que estaba frente a nosotros; me encontraba hundida en mis pensamientos pero lograba percibir el momento en el cual Alec me observaba fijamente para luego acariciar mi rodilla cordialmente como lo hacía con su latosa hermana cuando esta no conseguía lo que se proponía hacer, luego de que lo golpeara con mi cruda indiferencia cogió mi móvil revisándolo cuidadosamente, y ni siquiera esa acción que violaba mi derecho constitucional a la privacidad me importó mucho que digamos pues para mí sería algo épico volverla a ver desde hace mucho, poder decirle todas sus verdades en ese lujoso y caro restaurante de Manhattan donde no me importaría protagonizar una escena para poder cobrarme su dolorosa indiferencia conmigo durante todo la duración de sus citas y su enamoramiento junto a su sagrado Harry Clearwater.

\- Vi la llamada en tu movil, ¿qué quería tu mamá? – preguntó tranquilamente, esas palabras lograron captar mi atención desviándola de mis pensamientos negativos, lo observé por un largo minuto sin saber que decir

\- Ella quiere verme hoy en un restaurante, y voy a ir. - anuncié con un tono sereno para no causar alarma, me tranquilicé para no seguir sacando lágrimas de mi sistema, – Y le voy a mostrar lo que soy ahora, ya no me importa su opinión como a ella no le importó la mía en su vida.

\- Bien por ti. – dijo él con el dedo pulgar levantado en señal de aprobación, se acercó un poco más a mí – Cambiando de tema, creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en lo que casi pasa hace unos momentos, antes de que tu inoportuna madre llamara, ¿no crees?

\- No, no lo creo. – expresé alejándome de él en ese mismo instante, creía que se había confundido en serio – Nada iba a suceder, y nada sucederá.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó incoherentemente mientras yo habría los ojos como platos ante sus expectativas – Me refiero a que estamos solos, sería divertido y nos llevamos bien así que….

\- Lance te matará si te me acercas de esa manera, ya que soy como su casi novia y tu su amigo así que no lo arruines. – respondí acercándomele peligrosamente para tomar mi movil de sus fuertes manos masculinas, – y ahora sal de mi camino pues tengo que cambiarme para verme espectacular en una hora aproximadamente – Caminé hasta la habitación.

\- Te podría ayudar con eso. – pronunció en doble sentido, de esa forma había vuelto el antiguo y pervertido Alec Volturi de antes, volteé a encararlo.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo sola, gracias por la oferta. – cerré la puerta de la habitación con seguro por se acaso trataba de entrar con sus atractivos brazos musculosos, debía dejar de pensar en ello.

Me cambié la ropa más exagerada que había comprado en mi vida, me acerqué al espejo del baño que era lo suficientemente grande para verme casi de cuerpo completo; llevaba puesta una reveladora falda de cuero en forma de triángulo con pliegues verticales hasta medio muslo, un top escotado negro que tenía tirantes formados por tachuelas doradas dejando el vientre destapado, unas botas altas de tacón que se ceñían a mis piernas como una segunda piel de color café con cierres a los costados, y finalmente un saco de piel de zorro negro original que me llegaba hasta abajo de las rodillas cubriéndome casi completamente y no permitiéndome sentir en gran frío de afuera, me maquillé los párpados de color negro profundo, las pestañas igual y los labios rojos como la sangre llegando a parecerme a cierta vampiresa de 'True Blood'; pero sabia todo valdría la pena al disfrutar haberla hecho enojar como nunca.

Salí del apartamento avisándole a Alec que le dijera a Peter cuando llegara para que así no se preocupara. Afuera del edificio tomé un taxi amarillo que me llevó hasta el lujoso restaurante que se veía tan glamoroso como lo anunciaba en su página web, en la recepción estaban dos señoritas con uniforme atrás de una especie de mesa en forma de balsa, les dí el nombre de Esme Brandon y me hicieron pasar educadamente indicándome donde estaba sentada, la vi con una sonrisa inimaginable como si hubiera visto a Lady Diana antes de su muerte o algo así, mientras me acercaba notaba que todas las mesas eran blancas al igual que sus modernos asientos de cuero donde yo me destacaba entre tanta luz, todo era tan sofisticado. Aunque también pude vislumbrar a un hombre rubio sentado frente a mi madre dándome la espalda a mí, si era Harry yo me iría en ese preciso instante por tremendo atropello, mi madre se puso de pie para tratar de abrazarme pero yo me resistí entristeciéndola en grande, ella llevaba puesto un vestido corto color azul plomizo suelto como si le quedara muy grande pero sabía que así era el diseño y unos zapatos blancos de tacón alto, su cabello estaba suelto dándole un aspecto más juvenil; él hombre se levantó para encararme y me sorprendí al verlo, pero no era una buena sorpresa, sino una dolorosa que hincaba mi pecho.

\- Hola, Alice. – pronunció Jasper mirándome con una sonrisa preciosa, vestía un traje negro que lo hacía verse como un actor de Hollywood en la alfombra roja, yo estaba estupefacta y no podía hablar. – Toma asiento por favor.

Eso hice aún en shock por lo que sucedía a mi al rededor, ¿qué hace él aquí, me preguntaba una y otra vez en mi mente mientras seguía sin obtener una respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos, solo pude escuchar cuando mi madre ordenó tres platos de Foie Gras Brulé, recordaba que llevaba cerezas, aquella fruta que odiaba por su extraño sabor. Volví en sí sobre donde y con quiénes me encontraba.

\- ¿Qué diablos esta haciendo él aquí? – pregunté realmente enfadada mientras el idiota a mi lado solo bajaba la mirada como el cobarde que era, mi madre se veía muy incómoda pero ella había sido la que tomó la decisión de traerlo aquí

\- Ambos nos preocupamos mucho por ti, querida – sostuvo mi madre con voz baja para no llamar la atención de los demás comensales importantes en dicho restaurante caro

\- Eso no es cierto. – expresé en desacuerdo con su opinión – Él no se preocupa en lo más mínimo por mí, no te informó que tiene algo con Bella, que me engañó deliberadamente con esa traidora que supuestamente era mi mejor amiga.

\- Alice, mantén el volumen de tu voz baja, por favor que estamos en un lugar público, – indicó ella con voz baja pero audible mientras trataba de guardar la compostura – y eso no es cierto, Jasper ya me contó lo del malentendido.

\- Y tu tampoco te preocupas por mí, siempre cuidando los intereses de los demás menos los míos, los de tu maldito novio interesado y ahora los del que traicionó a tu propia hija, – pronuncié sin que me importaran las repercusiones, la notaba molesta pero dolida y eso era lo que deseaba ver – yo sé que desde que nací me consideraste una piedra en el zapato pues siempre tuviste que 'velar' por mí y como ahora encontraste alguien que te hace sentir digna nuevamente, me dejas de lado para ir por tu 'amor', ¿cierto?- pareciera que fuera a llorar en cualquier momento pero sabía que era un táctica para hacerme sentir mal, no lo lograría así el mundo este en mi contra – así que no seas tan hipócrita, dándote aires de madre abnegada.

\- ¡Alice, ya cállate! – me reprendió Jasper botando su tenedor con fuerza en la mesa, pareciera que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento ¨dejándome caer¨ como en la alucinación – ¡no le hables de esa forma a tu mamá!

\- Ni siquiera sé porque tu estas aquí. – dije cínicamente mirándolo sin dolor pues para él ya solo tenía reservada mucha furia y rencor por todo lo que me había hecho pasar con su engaño – ¡Ésto es entre ella y yo! – él se disponía a decir algo más

\- Jasper, por favor déjanos solas. – manifestó ella mirándolo con súplica en sus ojos, – Por favor. – él solo me miró molesto como nunca antes me había visto mientras tiraba su servilleta blanca en la mesa al igual que a su tenedor, lo vi irse del lugar con gran enojo – ¿Qué sucede contigo, hija? ¿Por qué haz cambiado tanto? ¿Dónde quedó mi pequeña hija? – expresó mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos

Me saqué le saco rebelando mi nueva imagen a todos los presentes que quedaron asombrados y asqueados mientras mi madre lloraba desconsoladamente, algo me decía que después de esto ya no vería su mentiroso rostro despreocupado al cual solo le importaba recuperar su vida anterior de jovencita sin paquetes como una hija a quien cuidar.

\- Esta es la nueva yo, adiós. – me despedí con el saco en el hombro, salí de la sala y del restaurante con rapidez, sintiéndome libre otra vez.

Tomé el primer taxi que vi, pues hacía frío para estar con ese atuendo veraniego en una noche invernal tan helada como esta. Al entrar al apartamento, solo logré vislumbrar a un sonriente y guapo Peter, mientras me enseñaba una bolsita transparente y pequeña colgando de sus dedos llena de mis amigas azules favoritas, entré a la casa y sonreí.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo XI: Abandono Total

ALICE'S PoV

Desperté algo mareada por la cantidad de pastillas había ingerido junto a Lance, mi imaginación nuevamente había creado un universo alterno con locaciones y vestimenta medieval que me parecía una película épica llena de dragones, torres altísimas, batallas, espadas y un pirata que se quedaba con la damisela ruda. Ayer me había divertido en grande contándole todo a mi casi novio, logrando sacarle más de una carcajada que me alivió mucho pues pensaba que se molestaría o desconfiaría de mi por haber ido a 'conversar' con la hipócrita de mi madre y el entrometido de mi ex, que no me dejaban en paz pues durante toda la noche ambos me habían llamado como unas doce veces al movil, lo cual era realmente irritante pues aparentaban estar sumamente preocupados por mí cuando lo único que deseaban eran deshacerse de mi por el 'papelón' que les hice pasar a ambos con mi conducta inapropiada en ese ridículo restaurante de gente con clase, donde al parecer ya no era bienvenida.

Noté que Peter no estaba junto a mi en la cama, no recordaba que me hubiera informado absolutamente nada acerca de algún trabajo para hoy, pero ese podía ser el efecto de las píldoras que no permitía a mi memoria alucinar. Sobé mis ojos para ver bien, me puse de pie vistiendo lo usual a estas horas: ropa interior, caminé hasta el armario que compartía con Peter y saqué una camiseta enorme color verde oscuro que me llegaba hasta medio muslo con un estampado con la pintura característica de 'María Antonieta' en blanco y negro, salí de la habitación para poder prepararme algo para desayuno ya que hace unos días que él me había comprado alimentos de verdad en vez de tan solo llevarme a comer a la calle como normalmente acostumbraba. Al salir me llevé una sorpresa al encontrar a Riley sentado en el sofá que quedaba frente a la puerta de nuestra habitación.

\- ¡Demonios! – exclamó avergonzado cuando sus ojos se ponían como platos impresionados – ¡Lo siento! – se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, de esa manera le era prácticamente imposible verme con claridad; notaba que él era diferente

\- Tranquilo, estoy vestida. – pronuncié riendo un poco por su cómica reacción parecida a la de un niño asustado por haberse comportado mal, – Hey, abre los ojos. – caminé hasta donde él se encontraba, él se negó con la cabeza a hacerlo, me posicioné atrás de la alacena para que estuviera seguro de sus movimientos – Ok, ahora si ya no verás más de lo debido, ¿de acuerdo?

\- 'Por favor que esté vestida, por favor que esté vestida' – susurraba repetidamente mientras abría los ojos de forma lenta, los abrió totalmente como un par de ventanas en un día soleado, me vio directamente al rostro y sonrió suspirando – ¡gracias!

\- ¿Que? – pregunté observándolo con una sonrisa entretanto preparaba unos deliciosos sándwiches de jamón y queso – ¿Nunca habías visto a una mujer desnuda o en ropa interior?

\- Sí, – expresó ya más tranquilo y sin respirar entrecortadamente, se acercó a la barra de la alacena sentándose en un banco frente a mí – pero nunca esa mujer era el nuevo interés amoroso de mi mejor amigo, y también son los valores que uno tiene sobre el respeto al cuerpo femenino.

\- Eres tan extraño. – dije sirviendo agua del termo eléctrico a dos tazas para preparar café o chocolate caliente – Hablando de él, ¿sabes dónde está?

\- Ah, sí, me dijo que quizá no recordaras mucho de lo que te informó ayer en la noche – pronunció cuando le di su sándwich, el cual aceptó con una sonrisa – él tiene una reunión familiar con todo el clan Ford así que viajó a Rusia en la madrugada junto a sus padres, ahí viven sus abuelos así que… Ya sabes, el deber es lo primero

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – pregunté interesada en el tema y tomando mi café, estaba confundida por su repentina ausencia ya que me comenzaba a sentir algo desprotegida al no estar con él

\- Solamente estará ahí durante unos tres días, y me dejó encargado de cuidarte así que no te preocupes por nada – dijo cogiendo la taza de café que le había preparado hace unos minutos, lo que me informó de alguna forma me alivió un poco – ahora debe estar viviendo la pesadilla de tener que aparentar ser un hombre correcto al lado de la sofisticadamente estirada Sra. Ford y el obsesivo por las apariencias, el Don Ford, es como tratar de estar loco en 'La Familia Adams' cuando en realidad eres la persona más cuerda en esa familia, todos son iguales ahí pues las damas son egomaniácas y los caballeros siempre han sido nada más que unos simples títeres de los deseos de sus esposas – de alguna forma me sentía mal por Peter al tener que lidiar con personas así, él siendo tan sencillo y simple, lo entendía pues muchas veces fingía con gente que ahora no deseaba ni siquiera recordar por la furia que me causaban.

Luego de ese intercambio de información me vestí con ropa apropiada como una camiseta blanca de algodón y mangas largas con cuello de tortuga, unos pantalones jean ceñidos de color negro, una chaqueta azul marino de motorista y unas botas de cuero de color caramelo con agujetas gruesas y taco chato. Ahora me encontraba algo aburrida fumando con Riley mientras cambiábamos los canales de la televisión al no encontrar algo que nos gustara, lo único que encontrábamos a cada rato eran reality shows que no tenían nada de real y no era nuestra clase de entretenimiento visual preferido, quería salir del apartamento y ver mi realidad, tal ves pudiera ir a la biblioteca de la universidad y comerme un libro para poder sobrevivir a esta hartura, volteé para ver a Riley.

\- ¿Me podrías llevar a Columbia, por unos momentos? – pregunté con una sonrisa muy convincente que hubiera derretido al degenerado de Peter, pero con Riley era como tratar a tu hermano mayor pues jamás se comportaría de esa manera asquerosa contigo; el rubio a mi lado volteó sonriendo.

En pocos minutos ya estábamos camino a la universidad. Al llegar fui directamente a recepción para que me dieran mi pase de biblioteca, cuando di mi nombre me mandaron a secretaria y ahí me esperaba la Srta. Woodville luciendo como el primer día de clases, con sus lentes de lupa gigantescos que casi cubrían su rostro entero con una carta, la tomé y ella se dio la vuelta retirándose. Saqué el papel del sobre, y pude leer que la misiva decía lo siguiente: ¨Querida Señorita Brandon, lamento informarle que debido a sus constantes ausencias en la totalidad de las clases requeridas para su carrera durante un período mayor al de un semestre, usted ha sido expulsada de la Universidad de Columbia en la sede de Nueva York, de esa manera su beca fue eliminada por causas justas. Atentamente el Decano, Jhon Walters.¨ Arrugué el papel con todas mis fuerzas pues mi vida académica había terminado cuando estaba a punto de darle una oportunidad, pero ya no podía hacer nada contra lo obvio, ya todo estaba dicho y no me iba a poner a rogarle al decano para que me diera una chance más pues iría en contra de mi dignidad y no lograría nada pues mi oportunidad había ocurrido cuando entré a la prestigiosa universidad pero la había perdido cuando más quería regresar. Pero ya no debía importarme pues no me pondría a llorar por algo que no me daría nada en esta vida, lo que me daría una gran satisfacción eran las experiencias que tenía con todas las nuevas personas que había conocido, con ellos me sentiría plena sin la necesidad de tener una carrera u otra cosa sosa que no me serviría en nuestro 'negocio' ilícito que tanto me encantaba. Caminé por el pasillo observando como entraban a sus salones de clase esos niños soñadores que se golpearían en la cara al encontrarse con el mundo real que se encontraba afuera de las duras paredes de su sagrada universidad; me encontré con un desorientado Riley, solo logré articular las palabras Solo, llévame a casa, y agradecí que no me bombardeara con preguntas dolorosas.

Me metí en mi habitación con rapidez sacándome la ropa para volver a vestirme con esa camiseta enorme de la mañana, me senté en la cama con la espalda contra la pared y empecé a fumar como si se me fuera la vida en ello pensando en lo pesimista que me sentía excusándome en que yo era la madura y que ellos se lo perdían por botarme a la basura por una insignificancia. Tocaron la puerta dos veces, sabía que era Riley.

\- Entra – dije expulsando el humo que me atragantaba, él ingresó a la habitación quitándose la chaqueta de cuero negro que había usado durante todo este día dejándome ver su camiseta ploma de 'The Rasmus' – ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Me dirás lo que sucedió? – preguntó como un padre hablando con su hija pequeña, yo solo negué con la cabeza, se acercó sentándose a mi lado – ok, entonces jugaremos a verdad o desafío, pregunta lo que quieras o desafíame

\- De acuerdo, ¿por qué no eres un pervertido conmigo? – pregunté riendo un poco al ver como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas por la vergüenza – ¿por qué estas aquí si eres tan distinto a ellos, a Peter, a Jane y Alec?

\- Esas son dos interrogantes, pero en fin – expresó mientras suspiraba con tranquilidad – ellos han sido mis únicos amigos verdaderos desde que tengo uso de razón, no quiero perderles así que los sigo en todo lo que hacen aunque no me parezca moralmente correcto, ellos siempre cuidaron de mi cuando los alumnos de grados superiores me golpeaban, a los doce años ellos fueron los que me detuvieron cuando mi padre falleció y comencé a cortarme para 'no sufrir', sin ellos no soy nadie, ni valgo la pena – respondió con desprendimiento y melancolía al recordar esos capítulos de su vida pasada, ahora comenzaba a entender porque se juntaba con ellos sin decir nada pues si él comunicara sus ideas o pensamientos, ellos lo dejarían a su suerte siendo como son, noté que comenzó a sonreír de nuevo – y no te miro con ojos lujuriosos porque eres prácticamente la novia de Peter, y también porque veo que no perteneces aquí, sé que quieres sentir algo nuevo y que la sensación de seguridad es casi irresistible pero tu no eres material para esta clase de existencia, solo soy honesto – suspiré – bueno, ¿qué eliges?, ¿verdad o desafío?

\- Escojo el desafío – respondí sin titubeos pues estaba segura de no revelar muchas cosas sobre mí, reí un poco ante su expresión pero las cosas eran así

\- ¿Segura? Recuerda que soy extraño, y exigiré cosas extrañas – expresó él con voz tenebrosa asustándome un poco pues pensaba que quizá no sería buena idea cumplir algún reto al implicar cosas raras

\- Ok, elijo decir la verdad, pregúntame lo que sea – anuncié arrastrando las palabras y así dándome por vencida gracias a su 'advertencia' anterior, él solo rió contagiosamente junto a mí – no planeo correr riesgos contigo

\- ¿Qué sucedió en la universidad? – preguntó dejándome prácticamente helada, y con desgano al tener que responderle con la verdad tal y como él lo hizo, me miraba con seriedad

\- Me expulsaron de Columbia por no asistir a las clases, – afirmé algo triste aunque trataba de no dejarme ganar por esas estúpidas emociones, lamenté que al final de la pelea las lágrimas de la realidad me vencieran – perdí la beca

Él me observó con pesadumbre, me abrazó como un hermano consolándome mientras me daba un beso en la cien y yo lloraba en su hombro. De alguna forma u otra, Riley me recordaba al antiguo y dulce Jasper, del cual me enamoré desde que lo vi.


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo XII: Quitandose La Piel de Oveja

ALICE'S PoV

Todos nos encontrábamos en la sala del apartamento desayunando comida china pues simplemente no tenía ánimos para preparar algo decente para mí, era más que obvio que ellos podían cocinar para sí mismo así que no me tomarían como su chef personal y no lo era, así que esos potajes 'internacionales' eran lo ideal para estos casos en los cuales los chicos habían madrugado en el piso por una fiesta de anoche y ahora despertaban con nada más que el incómodo vacío en sus estómagos. Sin embargo, para mi no era lo mismo pues siempre había sabido que esa clase de comida no era mi favorita pero no quería hacer sentir culpable a Peter pues él me estaba comprando muchas cosas que solo alguien de su posición social podía, y todo lo había hecho para hacerme sentir mejor por mi beca negada en Columbia, cuando llegó de su viaje me encontró llorando junto a Alec (eso se me había hecho costumbre) y me abrazó efusivamente para calmarme un poco. Él colocó su brazo por mi espalda uniendo nuestros cuerpos de cordialmente, me miró con una sonrisa risueña como un niño pequeño conociendo a alguien nuevo y siguió comiendo con los palillos.

\- Bueno, – emitió suspirando mientras se ponía de pie para mirarnos y dejar su cajita de comida en una mesa cercana – ¿qué haremos respecto a la fiesta? – sonrió como una animadora pues tenía las manos en la cintura

\- ¿Qué fiesta? – pregunté confundida y algo molesta por no haber sabido sobre todo lo que los rodeaba a ellos, creía que éramos un equipo o algo así, notaba que me oía como un cliché pasado de moda

\- ¡Oh! ¿Peter no te dijo? – se burló Jane haciéndose la inocente pero sabía que trataba de molestarme así que no le prestaba mucha atención a sus expresiones, muchas veces me preguntaba si es que a ella le gustaba él – Pensé que se contaban todo, que mal.

\- Cállate, Jane. – la cayó el con enojo pero sin demostrarlo mucho, se veía calmado pero miraba con decepción consumida a su mejor amiga, ella solo lo observaba pasivamente mientras sus dedos tocaban su rostro repetidas veces como si estuviera pensando.

\- Se trata de una especie de reunión para todos los jóvenes en nuestro inapropiado círculo social, y estamos obligados a soportar a todos los personajes de Gossip Girl de la vida real así que no es muy agradable, pero si le quitamos esas interferencias la fiesta podría ser muy entretenida, – expuso contenta sentándose en el sofá individual que se encontraba frente a todos nosotros como si fuera la hija de 'El Padrino' o algo relacionado con a mafia italiana – ¿qué dices? ¿quieres ir? – preguntó intrigante mientras apoyaba su bronceada barbilla en su puño que estaba siendo soportado por su pierna derecha, le daba un toque de clase y elegancia a su aspecto diario, sentía sus ojos en mi expectantes, ella tomó una bolsa preciosa y fina que estaba al lado del sofá – Porque tengo un vestido listo y solo fue escogido para ti

\- ¿Qué tramas, Jane? – preguntó Peter con una sonrisa extraña ya que no derramaba felicidad o complicidad, solo gran demanda e inseguridad, me tomó de la mano con fuerza acariciando mis nudillos con sus tiernos dedos.

\- Nada de lo que piensas, – aseguró ella con seriedad – solo quiero ser amable con la primera femina que no se asusta por mi personalidad dominante, y hasta podríamos volvernos amigas, ¿vienes? – preguntó mirándome y extendiéndome una mano con una sonrisa discreta pero verdadera.

Acepté su oferta y juntas fuimos a mi habitación para 'pulirme', ahí me mostró el carísimo vestido que estaba guardado en esa bolsa fina de Christian Dior, aún no podía creer que me hubiera obsequiado una prenda tan extravagante en el buen sentido pues ni siquiera Esme (mi madre) me había tratado de comprar algo así de original en ninguno de mis cumpleaños ya que siempre para ella lo más importante era un buen almuerzo e irse a trabajar como loca compulsiva. Primero me duché lo más que pude para no ensuciar el vestido y con delicadeza me lo coloqué, salí del baño que se encontraba dentro de la habitación encontrándome con una impresionada Jane, luego ella amarró su cabellera en un moño ajustado y puso las manos en su nuevo trabajo: mi apariencia, alisó mi corto cabello creando un futurista cerquillo; empezó a maquillarme con sombra café-dorada en los parpados, mucha mascara negra en las abundantes pestañas, me depiló las cejas a la perfección (como yo nunca había logrado hacerlo), me puso un poco de rubor rosa-pálido en la mejillas y finalmente me pintó los labios de un extraño tono de coral; luego me colocó unos pendientes pequeños de perlas, una cadenita de oro puro con un corazón pequeño colgando y un collar pequeño de constitución tribal con cuentas en forma de cañas pequeñas de color turquesa;después me colocó unas pantys color piel casi invisibles y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo tono del collar. Después de haber pasado horas y solo haber ingerido pastillas de menta para que siguiera trabajando en los detalles finales a la par de una diseñadora y su modelo estrella en su primera pasarela importante. Al terminar me miro sonriendo con su aire de superioridad digno de una princesa, caminamos hasta el gran espejo del baño y pude observarme con plena libertad, parecía haber salido de alguna revista Vogue o quizá de la Semana de la Moda en París pues realmente parecía una diosa entallada en ese vestido corto strapless de encaje blanco floral, ahora sí me veía superior a todas las chicas de la Secundaria Mayne West, inclusive me veía mucho mejor que Bella o Rosalie, ya no tenía nada que temer o envidiar pues era más bella que cualquiera en ese lugar inmundo lleno de gente inferior a mi persona, estaba segura de que encajaría en la Fiesta Anual del Dolar junto a toda esa gente de primera clase.

\- No te ves como una muñeca Barbie, pero estas vestida decentemente – afirmó con tranquilidad, cruzada de brazos admirando mi reflejo en el espejo como si estuviera opinando sobre una pintura en una exposición de arte, ¿qué quiere decir con Barbie? – pensé algo confundida

\- ¿Dices que me veo obesa? – pregunté indignada pues las inseguridades comenzaban a volver a mi mente trayéndome recuerdos del pasado que simplemente no quería traer a colación, para distraerme me puse a alisar el vestido con las manos y dar vueltas por toda la habitación dejando al espejo con solo su reflejo

\- No es eso, – pronunció en forma de perdón mientras me seguía – solo que no eres la chica convencional que es bronceada y con curvas, – eso me hizo avergonzarme aún más por mis nuevos defectos, siempre había sabido que era una muchacha delgaducha pero nunca nadie me lo había dicho en mi cara, Jane me tomó de los brazos para que me tranquilizara y la mirara directamente – eres una belleza europea, no te sientas mal por ello, yo daría todas mis pulseras de diamantes por ser tan delgada y no tener un trasero gordo.

Me senté en la cama esperando que ella saliera del baño, donde se estaba cambiando pues ya eran como las seis de la tarde, notaba que mi cambio de imagen había demorado horas; cuando salió llevaba puesto un vestido corto y suelto de color blanco hecho de una tela delgada con superficie rugosa con formas de rosa, con solapas en el cuello y con un lazo negro delgado, también tenía un collar de diamante rectangular, un anillo de zafiro circular y una pulsera de oro para el antebrazo, llevaba en cabello suelto con leves ondas en las puntas. Con mas confianza, gracias a su confesión anterior, pude salir de la habitación y ver a los chicos con trajes sport pero distinguidos, Lance al instante me sonrió deseoso al igual que Alec, solo que a mi me agradaba la mirada del primer y el segundo me causaba temor, noté que Riley me sonrió educadamente y sin perversiones indeseables. Peter me prestó su saco y salimos del edificio como personas famosas, bueno algunas del grupo lo eran, amaba sentirme tan lujosa como ellos.

Me sorprendí cuando vi que había un auto del año esperándonos afuera con un chófer particular conocido por todos ellos que lo llamaban ¨Mikey¨. Al llegar era como pisar una alfombra roja pues todos los fotógrafos nos perseguían como moscas insoportables con sus adictivos flashes, me confundí un poco cuando Lance camino derecho dejándome con Riley, quien me abrazaba protegiéndome de los acosadores, Alec y Jane se nos unieron sonriendo a las cámaras como si fueran sus mejores amigas. Entramos notando como todo el inmenso lugar estaba repleto por jóvenes adultos que bailaban y se divertían como locos, Riley y Alec se retiraron por unos momentos dejándonos solas moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música, había unos espejos que se iluminaban por las luces tintineantes y pude llegar a ver que mis labios eran de color naranja neón brillando en la oscuridad al igual que los del resto de muchachas en la fiesta en la fiesta, incluyendo a Jane que rió al ver mi expresión cuando me di cuenta de su secreto, luego nos carcajeamos por ello. Ordenamos unos tragos y fui a recogerlos cuando me tope con dos personas que me sorprendieron mucho, estaban Bella y Edward sentados en un mueble de cuero plomo y abrazados con gran felicidad en sus miradas, ella vestía un vestido corto y ceñido cubierto en su totalidad por lentejuelas plateadas y con el cabello ondulado que la hacía verse como una chica de los años veinte, ella me vio tratando de ponerse de pie para hablar conmigo pero yo solo tomé los tragos y volví con Jane. Bailamos excesivamente junto a Riley con las movidas canciones de 'Cobra Starship', todo era tan preciso y vivaz en esa clase de fiesta lo tenía todo en cuanto a música, luces, gente y el lugar que sin todos los adornos parecería un castillo medieval, tomámos mucho también pero no como para no estar en nuestros cinco sentidos. Entre la gente que bailaba logré encontrar a Peter con una muchacha de mi edad aparentemente que tenía el cabello rubio con flequillo, rostro tan delicado como el de una hada y ojos grises, notaba que se movía muy cerca de él y comenzó a acariciarlo de forma indecente por lugares nada permitidos, el no decía nada, solo disfrutaba

\- ¿Quién es esa? – pregunté con molestia a Jane quien trataba de ver a donde apuntaba pues ella si parecía un poco mareada, abrió bien los ojos al ver de quien se trataba y estaba segura de que conocía a esa perra

\- Esa rubia idiota es la hija de mi madrastra, Charlotte Clemmens. – afirmó mientras tomaba otro cóctel de uvas con vodka, lo acabó por completo – También es conocida como la prometida de Peter, en serio. – vi como lo seguía manoseando a su antojo y él no decía absolutamente nada ante esto, solo se reía y la tomaba por la cintura como si la fuera a besar en cualquier instante.

No sé si fue el alcohol o la furia interna que se me salía por los poros lo que me hizo acercarmele a los dos poniéndome al medio, mirando a Peter expulsando fuego por los ojos que al parecer le quemaba. Él se notaba avergonzado y realmente inseguro de si mismo, me observó como si no me conociera en lo absoluto, como si no estuviera ahí y eso me lastimó demasiado, me sentí inferior ante todos los que me veían por haber creado una escena en esos minutos, luego escuché algo que me hizo perder la cordura, Aléjate de mi futuro esposo, perdedora expresó en voz alta la maldita rubia sin cerebro atrás mío y miles de recuerdos brotaron como una imagen tras otra de mi vida en la Secundaria donde todos me llamaban de esa manera tan despectiva; pero ya no soportaba ser pisoteada. Volteé para encararla y estampé mi puño en su rostro de hielo haciéndola caer al suelo de un solo golpe, me arrodillé junto a ella pues quería seguir maltratándola aunque fuera arrancándole las extensiones de poco a poco para que sufriera tanto como yo en estos últimos años, pues nadie me quitaría a Peter ni me faltaría el respeto de manera tan simple como su pequeño cerebro de nuez había imaginado. Podía jurar que sentía las manos de Riley tratando de separarme de la zorra pero sin lograrlo, también creo que oía las carcajadas de Jane y Alec al unísono.

Los de seguridad me sacaron a la fuerza del establecimiento sin un pero por parte de Peter, me senté en la acera muriéndome de frío por el escotado vestido. Sentí unos pasos atrás de mi y pude ver como Bella se sentaba a mi lado alcanzándome una chaqueta de polar que se veía muy abrigadora, me sentía una idiota por haber creído en todos los que tenían algo que ver con el traidor de Peter y aún así había desconfiado de mi única amiga que a pesar de todo seguía junto a mí, y mi preciado ex-novio que había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para que no me hundiera con ellos, era una maldita estúpida sin las neuronas suficientes como para saber reconocer a las personas con buenas y malas intenciones. Ahora comenzaba a ver con claridad que Jasper nunca me engañaría con Bella y ella no me haría una cosa como esa y sobretodo no con él, unas lágrimas salieron de las cuencas de mis ojos como si hubieran estado esperando mucho por salir. Me puse la chaqueta y ella me ofreció un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Fumas? – le pregunté algo desorientada por ese acontecimiento de que ella hiciera esas cosas, ella siempre era demasiado correcta y lista como para involucrarse en vicios tan bajos

\- Algunas veces, cuando hace frío. – respondió riendo un poco, yo también lo hice y comenzamos a fumar – Me ayuda a aclarar mis ideas pero no lo hago todo el tiempo, no soy una adicta.

\- Y, ¿cómo es que te invitaron a la fiesta de niños lujosos? – pregunté cambiando un poco el tema, y a parte si quería saber si era millonaria ahora en todo el tiempo que me ausenté – ¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

\- Bueno, los padres de estos jóvenes inmaduros eran compañeros de clase y grandes amigos de mi padre así que ahí encuentras una desastrosa unión. – dijo sonando muy aburrida por ese asunto, sabía que a ella nunca le gustaba asistir a eventos como este pero lo hacía por cortesía con su papá – Y no sé si lo haz notado pero el cigarrillo no tiene nicotina, es de menta.

\- Sabía que nunca harías algo que atente con tu salud. – reí junto a ella, tomando el vapor de menta que expedía el cigarrillo – En cambio yo, estoy arruinandome con cada acto que cometo, sin siquiera pensar en que me pueda arrepentir.

\- Te refugiaste en los 'amigos' equivocados, y ahora debes salir de esto tu sola, reconocer todo lo malo que sucedió debido a tu necesidad de libido y estarás liberada de alguna forma u otra. – expuso ella liberando el humo, mientras cerraba su chaqueta con las manos con cuidado de no quemarla con el cigarrillo –Sólo querías la protección y la diversión, eso lo entiendo pero debes comenzar a preguntarte si esto es para ti o no.

\- Lo sé, pero por única vez me sentí cuidada y que a alguien le importaba de tiempo completo, para alguien era mucho mejor que el oxígeno. – afirmé con aún más lágrimas en los ojos dándome cuenta de lo que me sucedía – Quizá es porque no tengo a una parte primordial conmigo y la estaba buscando en cada persona que me ofrecía algo de cariño y atención.

\- Tu mamá vino hace una semana, le dijo a Rose que te diera esto. – expresó sacando un papel y un anillo, no comprendía – Cuídalos muy bien, guárdalos, por favor.

Pude ver que era una fotografía algo antigua de un hombre con el cabello despeinado muy parecido a lo de los entes mitológicos y de color de ojos conocidos, detrás había una inscripción que decía: ¨El anillo fue lo único que el me dejó antes de que se fuera, te quiero hijita. Esme.¨ Ahora comprendía lo que significaba, me puse el anillo y sujeté la foto de mi padre contra mi pecho para tenerlo cerca de mi y así nunca se fuera de mi lado, al menos en espíritu. Él se quedaría conmigo y no me volvería a abandonar, estaba feliz de tenerlo junto a mi; luego escuché unos pasos detrás de nosotras.

\- Vayámonos. – expresó la voz de Peter con enojo, guardé la fotografía entre el vestido y mi piel, luego volteé a verlo con serenidad – ¡Dije vayámonos! Te explicaré todo en el apartamento, por favor.

Su rostro se mostró arrepentido y temeroso, me puse de pie y sujeté su mano dejando a Bella junto a él, necesitaba sacar mis cosas de ese endemoniado lugar y volver a casa con mi familia y con mis verdaderos amigos, tenía que volver a ser la misma Alice Brandon de siempre, la verdadera.


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo XIII: Desolación

ALICE'S PoV

Subimos al auto encontrándonos con el mismo chófer que al parecer dejaría a Riley, Alec y Jane atrás para llevarnos a nosotros, no hablamos en lo absoluto, no lo hacía pues me dejaría expuesta con los celos que había sentido y el desengaño que había vivido junto a ese joven hombre que ahora solo gozaba del recorrido mirando la calle por la ventana, a veces volteaba a verme pero yo mantenía los ojos pegados en la cabeza del conductor para no mostrar mi tristeza o incluso mis planes de irme ya que sabía que era la persona más obvia en todo el mundo desde el kinder, de repente desde el vientre de mi madre. Estaba ebria pero nunca me sentí tan lúcida como ahora al pensar que podría volver con mis amigos, con Jasper y con mi mamá, a quien aún trataría de proteger de cierto tirano hasta que ese me pruebe lo contrario de una forma ciertamente convincente; quería volver a ser esa chica que tenía ilusiones y esperanzas, quería estar tranquila en mi hogar sin preocupaciones, quería volver a sentirme amada por Jasper de esa forma tan tierna y dulce, y ahora deseaba poder encontrar a mi padre para decirle lo muy feliz que estaba de que nos hubiera abandonado pues de no ser así, ni mamá ni yo seríamos la familia repleta de valores, amor y respeto que eramos sin su presencia, pero también existía la probabilidad de que él quisiera formar una especie de lazo conmigo, aunque diga que no lo necesito, me encantaría tener un padre que me amara tanto como mi querida mamá y sería mucho más feliz con el en mi vida. Sonreí recordando la fotografía de él, imaginando como había podido ser la relación que ellos tuvieron, con que intensidad se habían querido cuando eran jóvenes estudiantes con muchas aspiraciones en Londrés. Esbocé una discreta sonrisa exclusiva para mi, pero como era de esperarse, Lance la notó con gran indignación como si mi mera felicidad pudiera causarle algún tipo de molestia, luego se pellizcó en puente de la nariz respirando pausadamente como si no pudiera inhalar bien el oxígeno pero sabía que no era eso pues su frustración era más que notable ante los ojos de cualquiera que lo viera en ese estado aunque no tenía nada por que estar de esa forma ya que él nunca me había informado que tenía una perra de prometida e incluso había querido que fuera algo más que su amiga, no sería la amante de nadie y menos de él que me había hundido en esta inmundicia de 'vida'.

Al llegar, subí por el ascensor junto a Petrt pero sin compartir ni una palabra formándose un silencio incómodo como una nebulosa expandiéndose por todo el cubículo algo reducido por la clase de edificio donde nos encontrábamos, a veces me preguntaba como era que nunca nadie nos agredía de forma violenta, ni nos robaban y ahora pensándolo bien que quizá era por lo peligrosos que podían ser el grupo de amigos del tipo junto a mi, eran chicos lujosos pero igual de aventurados como cualquier habitante de Chicago, y aunque estábamos cerca a Manhattan tan solo digamos que no era la mejor calle de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Al entrar al apartamento, lo único que me nació hacer fue dirigirme a la habitación que ya no consideraba como mía para sacar mis pertenencias (no las que me había comprado él o Anna) mientras él se sacaba la chaqueta con fuerza dejándola caer en el piso y sacaba una lata de cerveza del congelador, no entendía como podía tener sed de algo tan helado que probablemente lo podía matar en este invierno, pero ahora eso ya no era mi problema y de algún modo sentía que nunca lo había sido pues no existía nada entre nosotros más que compartir esa cama y ciertos besos como supuestos 'amigos'. Saqué mi maleta debajo de la cama, donde la había guardado desde que llegué a este lugar, comencé a colocar mi ropa dentro sin hacer alboroto pues lo que quería era volver a mi hogar junto a mi familia, cerré la valija, me puse de pie con ella en la mano y volteé hacia la puerta donde estaba él entrecerrando los ojos mientras tomaba una cerveza despeinado con la camisa mal abotonada, tenía un aspecto tan diferente al de siempre que me asustaba mucho pues estaba aparentemente ebrio y por eso podría ser muy impetuoso conmigo, solo deseaba salir de ese lugar con apuro. Me dispuse a salir pero el me tapó las salidas con sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¡¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?! – preguntó iracundo mientras se me acercaba lentamente y yo retrocedía por el pavor, cerró la puerta con lozanía acorralándome, su mirada se hacía cada vez más endemoniada.

\- ¡Déjame salir! – grité histérica tratando de evadirlo pero solo logré que me empujara violentamente al suelo encima de mi maleta, eso me hizo inquietarme aún más de lo que ya estaba pues podía sucederme algo peor a esto, me dolía la espalda por el golpe.

\- Tu no te vas a ir de aquí, – respondió señalándome calladamente pero con la misma expresión viciosa en sus ojos, creí que se dirigía hacia la puerta y ya me estaba poniendo de pie cuando él volvió a mí – ¡primero tuve que soportar tu bochornosa escena de celos con Charlotte en la fiesta y ahora crees que puedes largarte cuando se te de la gana! ¡Pues no! ¡Tu perteneces aquí! ¡Tu me perteneces! – me sujetó de los hombros con fuerza lastimándome en exceso.

\- ¡Me haces daño! – grité pero no me hizo caso y siguió torturándome – ¡No te pertenezco, yo correspondo a mi casa, a mis amigos, a mi familia, a Jasper! ¡Nunca a ti! – esto lo hizo exaltarse más porque volvió a arrojarme al piso pero esta vez con más seguridad y poniéndose a la altura de mi descompuesto rostro, pues sentía el dolor de los futuros moretones en mis brazos.

\- ¿En serio crees que ellos te van a querer de vuelta? – preguntó burlándose a sus anchas como muchas veces lo habían hecho las chicas populares en la Secundaria, lo miré con odio pues me hacia sentir tan débil.

\- Son mi familia y a ellos les importo. – afirmé tratando de irme de esa maldita habitación que muchas veces había considerado acogedora pues me hacía sentir realmente impetuosa pero ahora solo me provocaba pánico, él me retuvo ahí en el suelo mirándolo en ese estado tan deplorable que hasta me daba lastima.

\- Eran tu 'familia' – rió para luego ponerse serio en verdad – pero a ti ellos no te interesaron para nada, de verdad crees que te van a perdonar por como los trataste a cada uno de ellos, ¿crees que la chica Swan te va a recibir con los brazos abiertos luego de que pusieras en tela de juicio su lealtad como mejor amiga?, ¿piensas que tu mamá te va a perdonar después de como la trataste y como la despreciaste poniéndola en ridículo como una madre desalmada que no te quería?, ¿esperas que tu adorado y patoso ex-novio olvide como le pusiste los cuernos en su propia cara,que luego te fueras con él que te gustaba más, tratándolo como una basura andante, y convirtiéndote en una escoria humana ante sus ojos? ¿tu te dispensarías a ti misma por tus inescrupulosos actos contra ellos? – me daba cuenta en perspectiva de que tenía razón y eso me hizo derramar lágrimas enormes que no dejaban de caer recorriendo mi rostro, yo jamás me perdonaría por lo que les hice pasar y ni siquiera era digna de una palabra de aliento pues yo tenía la culpa de todo por querer ser rebelde y algo que no era, no tenía derecho a ellos que siempre fueron pacientes conmigo, entreabrí los labios para tomar un poco de aire dándome cuenta de que equivocada estaba al pensar que ellos me recibirían bien, había lastimado a mi propia madre que solo me había dado una familia hermosa y llena de cariño para que no me faltara nada, había tratado a Jasper como una envoltura a la que podías tirar a la basura cuando ya no te servía y lo había engañado cuando él era la única persona que me hacía sentir especial, había arruinado la amistad que tenía con Bella y Emmett al comportarme como niña inmadura que se rehusaba a crecer porque 'quería vivir la vida', estropeé las posibles amistades con Edward y Rosalie cuando ellos habían tratado de incluirme en sus vidas pero yo seguía sin confiarme y rechazándolos como si fuera demasiado buena para ellos, me daba cuenta de que era una basura que pertenecía a este edificio junto a estas personas tan arruinadas como yo – 'Tu' los dejaste por mi y para mi, ellos te traicionaron terriblemente en tu propia cara mientras que yo solo te salvé, – respiré con mucha dificultad – tu eres igual que yo, idéntica a Jane, Riley y Alec, con las mismas personas que ya no te quieren cerca, tu perteneces aquí con nosotros porque yo jamás te voy a abandonar a tu suerte como hicieron ellos. – acarició mi rostro mojado por las lágrimas con tanta devoción que me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, que ahora reflejaban piedad y cariño – No te dejaré sola, Alice. – me abrazó con adoración como lo hacía mi mamá antes de dormir cuando tenía cuatro años y tenía pesadillas extremadamente vívidas, acariciando mi espalda y mi cabello con sus suaves dedos repetidas veces mientras yo solo recostaba mi cabeza en su hombro en busca de consuelo ante este dolor de ser la marginada de nuevo y ahora solo tenía a Peter para hacerme sentir lo valiosa que era para alguien, mi desasosiego no había sido tanto hasta este instante pero en sus brazos volvía a sentirme cuidada, no inmortal como antes pero al menos no tan indefensa y pequeña frente al mundo que era tan complicado – No te preocupes por nada, permíteme protegerte de todo esto.

Dejó de abrazarme pero acercó su rostro al mio y yo no hice nada para detenerlo, él me besó con paciencia y ternura haciéndome recordar a mi añorado Jasper pero nunca sería tan dulce, pude percibir como me llevaba a su cama con sus labios pegados a los míos, ahora no me importaba nada más que acordarme y pensar en Él mientras Peter tocaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con sus cálidas palmas. No sabía si era porque me sentía rezagada o por la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido en la fiesta, pero permití que Peter me aliviara el pesar de una manera parecida a lo que Él haría pero con partes diferente y nuevas que me daban miedo aunque no me dignaba a hablar para sugerir algo pues volvía a recordar que no tenía a nadie más que a Peter así que debía de aceptar todo lo que viniera de él, todo lo que me ofreciera con su cariño y amistad. Jamás amaría a nadie como amaba a Jasper, y nunca en mi vida se repetiría esto, pero solo me dejé llevar por las grandiosas sensaciones que percibía por toda la piel, no era dolor sino aceptación y algo de control. Debía de someterme ante la vida que había adoptado hace unos meses, tenía que acostumbrarme a esto pues era lo único que tendría y también lo más parecido al calor de la familia que tanto extrañaba.

Me puse de pie, cubierta por solo una sabana, dejando a Peter en la cama dormido como un infante, miré por la ventana. Me daba cuenta que Bella tenía mucha razón, no era lo mismo hacerlo con alguien que no amas que con alguien que sí, había sentido los nervios y la satisfacción pero algo me faltaba para ser completamente feliz, necesitaba a Jasper para sentirme plena y libre, lo necesitaba a Él para que me abrazara durante toda la noche, sintiendo su amor aún dormida, despertando la mañana siguiente con su sonrisa perfecta, siendo cuidada con tanta dedicación y dejándome amar como solo él podría hacerlo, como solo mi primer y único amor podría hacerlo. Durante este tiempo de libertinaje había cometido muchos errores y al parecer los seguiría cometiendo uno tras otro. Volví a lado cama acercándome más a Petrr esperando que me tomara en sus brazos mientras derramaba una lágrima.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo XIV: Sin Pudor, Sin Dignidad

ALICE'S PoV

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que me di cuenta de que no tenía perdón por mis errores y que perdí mi virginidad con Peter mientras pensaba en Jasper, ya era diciembre pero no sentía esa felicidad tan característica de este navideño mes del año, solo sentía la rutina volver a mi vida como si solo hubiera dado una vuelta para volver a asentarse en su lugar de origen, podía percibir el cuidado de Peter pero también sus celos enfermizos que iban contra cada muchacho que me mirara en la calle o en club nocturno, donde yo solo iba para drogarme o embriagarme en exceso para no recordar nada de lo que hacía con él pues solo me hacía hundirme aún más. Cada vez que él me invitaba a bailar o quería besarme, yo siempre tomaba algún trago fuerte para quitarme el mal sabor de boca que me traía el solo pensar en relacionarme con alguien como él, aunque a veces lo hacía solo por la compañía que significaba un apoyo para mi persona, para mi falta de autoestima y mi soledad perpetua.

Me encontraba sentada en la cama en lencería negra francesa ordenando mis prendas esparcidas sobre las limpias mantas blancas, últimamente Peter solo me compraba esa clase de ropa interior y no me 'permitía' usar algo más normal o casual, siempre tenía que hacer lo que él quería o sino corría el peligro de ser abandonada a mi suerte sin nadie que se preocupe por mi bienestar, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero mi necesidad de tener alguien que me abrazara diciéndome lo especial que podía ser para alguien; me comencé a vestir con unas panty-medias de color canela, un par de shorts negros asegurados por una delgada correa de cuero, una camiseta negra ceñida, una chaqueta pequeña y negra con diseños renacentistas en blanco por toda su extensión, un par de zapatos negros de tacón y un sombrero nada extravagante color negro con una franja color canela en el centro, me puse unos collares simples de fantasía iguales a mis pulseras y anillos plateados, toda esa ropa de marca exclusiva me la había comprado Peter sin que yo pudiera protestar por semejantes 'regalos' que sabía que me iban a costar de alguna forma u otra. Asimismo, me coloqué el anillo de mi mamá en el dedo anular de la mano derecha para recordarla a cada instante y tenerla junto a mi; mi cabello estaba suelto y un poco ondeado pues no había pasado la plancha por él este día haciendo que luciera como si hubiera pasado todos estos días en la playa o la piscina, me maquillé con un poco de sombra color madera en los párpados, mascara negra en mis pobladas pestañas y labial rojo sangre opacando los demás colores de mi cuerpo. Salí de la habitación viendo a Peter, Jane, Alec y Riley muy bien vestidos pero diferentes a sus portadas en esas revistas, tenían como un poder de camuflaje que les impedía a los paparazzis verlos en esas ropas, Peter estaba prácticamente comiéndome con la mirada, Jane me sonreía orgullosa como siempre (eso no había cambiado ni por nuestra naciente nueva amistad), Alec fumaba viéndome mucho peor que mi ahora-si-novio-oficial, y Riley me veía con una sonrisa fingida sintiendo pena por mi estado casi deplorable que aunque estuviera cubierto por ropa cara salía a flote en mi mirada sin esperanza en mi nueva vida.

Media hora después nos encontrábamos paseando por las calles de Nueva York como si fuera nuestro patio de juegos, extrañamente aún sentía esa sensación de celebridad cuando caminaba junto a ellos pues a su lado por fin brillaba y todos me veían no como la chica más inferior del lugar sino la más popular por unos minutos. Con Jane entramos a una tienda de lencería carísima diciendo que ella pagaría y que no me preocupara por nada económico dejando a los chicos ir a comprar nuestros desayunos sostenibles, en esa boutique podía ver una gran cantidad de aparadores mostrando maniquís blancos y negros vestidos con hermosas piezas de encaje que parecían haber sido talladas por los mejores escultores del mundo, busqué a Jane pues no la hallaba por ningún lado pues lo único que había a mi al rededor era un grupo de muchachas adolescentes riendo mientras se probaban las prendas, cuando por fin la encontré hablando y señalándome con un hombre joven de cabello negro azabache, alto y de ojos violeta que usaba un uniforme de asesor de Journelle.

\- Felix, déjame presentarte a Alice, – me presentó, Jane acercándose a mi con una sonrisa y mostrándome al joven hombre, que solo me miraba de arriba a abajo pero sin perversión en ese acto – la nueva novia de nuestro querido Peter.

\- ¿No era Charlotte? – preguntó él sorprendido por el anuncio público de Jane, por otro lado yo odiaba ser llamada su novia pues aún quería que ese titulo se me diera en la vida de mi verdadero amor.

\- No, ya no lo es, y de eso me voy a encargar yo. – respondió ella con desprecio al tener que hablar de esa 'intrusa' (como ella la llamaba desde que llegó con su madre), ella podía desaparecerla con solo una llamada pero no tenía mucho tiempo para eso – Ahora quiero que le des a Laurie las exclusivas de este lugar, la Novia del heredero de la fortuna Ford tiene que lucir lo más sexy posible y quien mejor que tu para asesorarla, ¿no crees?

\- Claro, – se le iluminó el rostro – yo soy 'Felix' Jackson, asesor estrella de esta preciosa boutique pero por hoy seré tu esclavo hasta que quedes satisfecha. – luego me dio un beso en cada mejilla, se notaba que lo que había dicho parecía tener doble sentido pero era más que obvio que era gay así que yo no era su tipo – Bueno, comencemos.

Los tres pasamos por cada gran aparador, Jane y él escogían lo que mejor les parecía preguntándome si me gustaba pero sin necesitar de mis respuestas pues continuaban buscando como locos por toda la extensa tienda que parecía tener hectáreas en lugar de cuadros; luego de casi dos horas recorriendo el lugar y una hora sentada en un mueble rococó esperando a que terminaran su cacería de prendas francesas, suecas y alemanas de importación, Jane me encerró en un cambiador realmente amplio que no tenía espejos pero si un candelabro con diseños color piel y luego me ofreció muchos conjuntos que me tuve que probar aunque me moría de frío pero agradecía que en ese probador habían calentadores. Me puse un conjunto casi transparente de tonos negros y cintas durazno, uno era enterizo con corte de sirena de color piel como línea central cubierta por tela transparente tono negro, un atuendo de color nuez con líneas negras y delgadas unidas a la parte de abajo con cintas de encaje, uno de color mármol hecho de encaje volutas muy pequeño con diseños de enredaderas junto a un corset con paneles florales impecables que se colocaban entre la parte delicada y la que sigue arriba en las copas trimestres creando un efecto vertiginoso, uno echa de seda ceñida y encaje floral delicado en color azul marino, y un corselete rojo clásico que ya era demasiado despampanante, entre otros. Cada vez que salía del cambiador para que me vean y yo pueda verme en el espejo, me parecía a una modelo de Victoria Secret sin ese guiño tan característico de ellas; para cualquier muchacha de mi edad esto seria un sueño hecho realidad pero para mi solo era una pesadilla que no comprendía ni quería disfrutar.

\- ¿Por qué estas triste? – preguntó Jane mirándome a través del espejo con una expresión de preocupación, al verme tan miserable – Es por lo de Charlotte, ¿cierto? – era millonaria pero no lista – Mira sé que el idiota de Peter debió decirte sobre esa arribista pero confía en mi, a él realmente le gustas y mucho, no lo había visto tan pendiente de una chica en mi vida; y yo fui una estúpida ebria al decirte que estaban comprometidos, lo que sucede es que ella sigue queriendo ser su novia pero él solo la usaba como diversión así que para el mundo la perra era su ¨prometida¨.

\- No es eso. – me expresé abiertamente sintiéndome incómoda ante su expresión de antes recordándome a la rubia – Es solo que esta ropa es tan pervertida, es tan transparente que casi hago topless frente a todas las compradoras hace unos minutos atrás.

\- Sí, a Peter le gustan este tipo de cosas, – respondió ella mientras suspiraba y abría los ojos aburrida mirando mi reflejo – desde siempre, creo yo, y esto es algo mediano a comparación de otras prendas de su excéntrico gusto.

\- ¿Cómo sabes esto? – pregunté con intención de hacer conversación pues ni siquiera me importaba mucho pero quería pensar en algo que no fuera lo desdichada que era junto a él.

\- Mm. – dudó – Ok, como sea, – se calmó – fui algo así como su novia hace unos tres o cuatro años, y me hacía ver aún peor que esto, querida. – expresó tranquilizándose un poco al ver mi expresión relajada pues lo normal hubiera sido que reaccionara con la violencia de la fiesta hace semanas.

\- ¿Por eso me odiabas cuando recién llegué? – pregunté por mera curiosidad aunque se me hacía tan extraño imaginarlos juntos en esa especie de relación sexual que tuvieron, era tan nauseabundo pero atrayente, y ahora pensaba que quizá esa era la razón de sus constantes desplantes de ex-novia celosa.

\- No, no era eso. – respondió seriamente – Sólo que no me gusta la gente nueva y como tu llegaste sin avisar a nuestro grupo creí que nos pondrías en peligro o algo así, pero ahora sé que no eres así, no eres una zorra como mi odiosa hermanastra.

Reímos por unos largos minutos, me puse mi ropa normal y salimos del lugar con dos grandes bolsas en las manos, caminamos hasta llegar a Le Bernardin donde los chicos nos esperaban con platos de salmón apenas cocinado, setas agridulces de Hon Shimeji y flor de loto con caldo de Maitake, todo estaba delicioso como cualquier comida cara pero igual me sentía melancólica aunque nadie se diera cuenta de la situación que vivía. Al terminar, comenzamos a ver algunos aparadores donde habían tatuajes y piercings, Alec alardeaba de que el tenía la espalda llena de imágenes japonesas que significaban guerreros en pelea al igual que Peter hablando de las espadas que tenía en la lengua y eso había notado frío la primera vez que me besó apasionadamente, me atraía eso pero no me hacía flipar pues no era mi Jasper. Peter me tomó de la mano suavemente, mientras Riley y Jane se iban diciendo que dejarían mi encargo en el apartamento.

\- Definitivamente te harás uno. – explicó él afirmando todo lo que salía de su boca sin pedir mi permiso pero ahora no me interesaba eso pues quería sentir algo más que no fuera dolor interno, quería explorar otras atracciones que la vida podía tener para mi así que solo le sonreí y asentí entrando junto a él y Alec, al Red Rocket Tattoo con alegría de hacer algo nuevo.

En unos minutos ya me estaban haciendo ese tatuaje de una estrella de séis picos con un ojo egipcio al centro de color rojo, era algo incómodo al principio pero Peter me dio una cerveza en lata para que según él me adormeciera un poco y así no sintiera mucho la aguja de tinta, hubiera deseado que eso funcionara pero me equivoqué en grande; luego de eso si vino el dolor pues me hicieron un piercing en el ombligo y sentía que me hubieran atravesado con un cuchillo afilado y seguía incrustado en mi vientre. Alec reía como loco por mi grito de dolor y extrañamente yo seguí su risa, estaba casi segura de que era por el efecto de la alta de alcohol; al salir seguimos carcajeándonos y tomando hasta que llegamos caminando al apartamento como a las ocho de la noche.

Creo que entre en un trance gracias al maldito alcohol en lata de dudosa procedencia porque solo recuerdo una que otra cosa de esa oscura y tormentosa noche, en mi memoria hay como unos clips que me mostraban besándome apasionada y eufóricamente con Peter y luego con Alec, como casi nunca lo había hecho con nadie en lo absoluto, de pronto las imágenes me transportaban a la cama que compartía con ellos en un acto tórrido e inconsciente donde las prendas de vestir no tenían cabida y salían volando como palomas al sentir un movimiento cerca, después de eso no hay nada más en mi mente que tuviera la oportunidad de recordar.

Desperté con una gran cantidad de sudor como si me levantara de una pesadilla, me encontraba completamente desnuda en el camastro con ambos chicos a mi lado viendo que era mi realidad desde hoy y hasta que Peter se aburriera de mi, ellos estaban igual de desnudos que yo pero aún más ebrios al parecer; lloré un poco pero me recuperé pues sabía que era mi nueva vida sin pudor ni nada como eso, destinada a soportar los abusos de mi novio y todo lo que viniera con él. Extrañaba a Jasper con todo mi corazón, pensaba en él mientras me duchaba para sacar todo de ellos dos de mi cuerpo con la esperanza de algún día volver a ver sus preciosos ojos y sentirme amada en ellos como cuando me dio mi primer beso. Pero no despertaría jamás de esta pesadilla pues no lo era, yo estaba despierta y en mis cinco sentidos como para darme cuenta de que debía resignarme a no volverlo a ver, al igual que a entregarme por completo a las excentricidades indecorosas de Peter pues él era mi nuevo protector y debía seguirlo así sea al infierno mismo, ese era mi destino desde que tuve la 'grandiosa' idea de besarlo en ese cine antiguo donde me convertí en el peor ser humano rompiéndole el corazón al chico que me quería de verdad y nunca me haría pasar por estas cosas, él que nunca me hubiera hecho tanto daño.


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo XVII: Tocando Fondo

ALICE'S PoV

Hace un par de años estaría junto a mi mamá arreglando la casa aunque solo estuviéramos nosotras para celebrar, la ayudaría a preparar la cena junto sus deliciosas galletas de jengibre con leche achocolatada sintiéndome querida por ella, yo comenzaría a dejar los regalos de mamá bajo el árbol, ella encendería la chimenea para mantenernos cálidas en el invierno que si bien no era tan frío al vivir en Los Ángeles y finalmente nos iríamos a dormir juntas esperando al día siguiente para poder abrir los obsequios. Está bien, sabía que esos recuerdos sonaban totalmente infantiles para alguien de diecinueve años pero al menos eran mejores comparados a que lo que experimentaba en estos malditos momentos de mi perdida existencia. Estaba a punto de entrar a un club junto a Jane para vender drogas en vísperas de Navidad, era realmente asqueroso y abominable hacer algo así en esta época del mes; a veces me ponía a pensar en cuanto deseaba escapar del mundo que me rodeaba para de esa manera volver con mis seres queridos que me esperarían con los brazos abiertos listos para la celebración, pero debía despertar de ese sueño idiota que jamás sucedería pues yo había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para evitarlo, yo sola había desterrado mi felicidad por un momento de una supuesta libertad que en realidad me parecía una cárcel que se iba cerrando con cada día que pasaba. Aunque era igualmente patético pues mi trastornada yo habría amado la adrenalina que esta clase de oficio me entregaría y estaría con alguien sensual como Peter, pero mi verdadera yo solo se quejaba al entender que estaba haciendo algo que me perjudicaba y me hacía ver como una idiota sin miedo a las repercusiones, no quería ser así pues por dentro solamente deseaba volver con Jasper para que me abrazara y me dijera que todo se solucionaría, que fuera él quien me protegiera, no Peter con su violenta forma de ser conmigo y siendo honesta, eso solo me provocaba temor al saber que siempre viviría con esa posibilidad, de que me pudiera golpear por algo 'malo' que pudiera hacer o porque consumía las drogas o quizá me podría suceder algo peor, y él se encargaría de limpiarse las manos con su gran herencia haciendo que yo quedara como una suicida frente a el mundo entero y sin remordimiento alguno, ahora creo que eso era lo más me asustaba, desaparecer sin poderme disculpar de Bella al tratarla de manera tan despectiva en sus puntos más débiles, de Rosalie al haberla juzgado como una estúpida en una situación tan dolorosa para cualquiera y debí de darle una segunda oportunidad desde que noté su cambio, de Jasper por no haberlo apreciado como se merecía pues él era el novio más perfecto que cualquier chica quisiera para sí y yo lo había abandonado como si no valiera absolutamente nada, de Emmett al no aceptar su relación de esa forma arruinando nuestra amistad por mis inseguridades, y de mi mamá cuando comencé a transformarme en una perra superficial con respecto a su novio que en realidad si parecía quererla y por mi falta de padre que siempre había escondido pero la culpaba a ella y no era su culpa; no lo podría hacer así que por eso me encontraba aquí vestida en unos ajustados pantalones de cuero, un top negro con algunas transparencias que en realidad parecía un brassiere, un saco blanco militar y unos botines marrones de gamuza con tacón bajo, lista para comenzar a comerciar con un producto ilegal en tantos aspectos, y todo para mantenerme viva y sin más maltrato.

Ambas nos colocamos al lado de la barra de licores para esperar a los clientes que ahora solo venían como moscas a la miel, ya no existía la necesidad de ser discretos pues el club nos daba hartas facilidades siempre y cuando les diéramos un 3% de las ganancias al final de la noche, Petet no se negó así que ese había sido destinado como nuestro lugar de ventas más concurrido. Bree se me acercó cabizbaja con el dinero en su mano derecha mientras yo ponía la bolsita de tres píldoras en su palma izquierda, desde el golpe había vuelto a consumir pero en pocas cantidades y siempre con su novio, notaba su miedo cada vez que se acercaba a mí acreditándole a mi puño estrellándose contra su rostro, al parecer eso la ayudó un poco. Veía a tantos niños de quince o dieciséis años arruinando sus vidas al consumir grandes cantidades de éxtasis, píldoras naranjas, verdes, azules y blancas, era tan desastroso que involuntariamente los estaba ayudando a destruirse a edades tan cortas, cuando se suponía que deberían comenzar la secundaria y abrazar esa época de su adolescencia para crear recuerdos inolvidables, no para borrarlo todo por un momento de locura desenfrenada. Jane coqueteaba con los chicos que no se decidían para que con un incentivo físico pudieran comprar más, hoy la vi con un niño de aparentemente unos quince años besándolo con pasión y luego bailando sugestivamente para que luego él le diera su dinero por una píldora verde, luego ella volvía conmigo sonriendo mientras observaba muy bien el billete de cien dólares para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo posterior, podía ver como un grupo de niños solo retozaban en los sofás de terciopelo rojo de la esquina por consumir las azules sin restricciones. Me sentía tan vacía y una maldita por permitir todo esto, me tomé una cerveza para tratar de sacar estos malditos regaños de mí no tan bondadosa conciencia, caminé hasta uno de los sofás que no estaba lleno de adolescentes drogados y me senté observando como bailaban al ritmo de la canción 'Lollipop' de 'Dada con Sandy Rivera', la cual consideraba totalmente en doble sentido desde cualquier ángulo en el cual la escucharas pero al parecer eso no les molestaba al quererse sentir adultos cuando deberían aferrarse a lo jóvenes que aún eran, a la inocencia que aún debería quedarles, Jane se sentó junto a mí.

\- ¿Cómo haces eso? – pregunté sin dudarlo con una voz algo ronca, para luego tomar otro sorbo de la cerveza que ya se me estaba acabando.

\- ¿Qué? Ser asombrosa y con tanto estilo, o no tener una relación estable como la mayoría de chicas de nuestra edad. – expresó con sinceridad absoluta, como si hubiera estado pensando en eso y de pronto quiso compartirlo con alguien porque su mente ya no lo aguantaba.

\- No… – dije mirándola de forma extraña – Me refiero a venderles drogas a niños y no sentirte culpable luego, tan solo míralos. – le señalé el centro de la pista de baile donde había un muchacho de lentes que daba círculos por más de cinco minutos – Uno ya cree que es un trompo, ¿cómo lo soportas?

\- Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, tengo una meta y no me detengo hasta lograrla. – dijo mirándome con algo de pena al ver mi verdadera situación – Tu no perteneces aquí y no puedo creer que recién me doy cuenta aunque Riley me lo había mencionado, ¿quieres volver con tu familia, cierto?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la música se apagó, oí un ruido y al voltear ambas vimos cómo se desarrollaba un operativo policial, los oficiales entraban al club con pistolas arrestando a cuanta persona tuvieran en frente, sentí como Jane sujetaba mi mano arrastrándome junto a ella hacía la salida trasera antes de que la policía nos alcanzara. Corrimos por unos callejones tratando de escapar pero Jane lo hacía más rápido al estar acostumbrada a esta clase de situaciones, vi como volteaba hacía la izquierda pero cuando yo fui por ahí no la pude ver y comencé a desesperarme al verme sola ahí sin saber a dónde ir, caminé sin dirección alguna esperando encontrarme a alguien conocido, debían ser las once de la noche porque aún no escuchaba los fuegos artificiales por Navidad en Central Park así que debía ser tarde pero no tanto. Entonces, sentí como un oficial presionaba mi rostro contra un muro, revisando mis bolsillos donde encontró la droga; luego todo se volvió negro.

Al despertar me vi en una especie de carceleta como siempre había visto en la 'Ley y el Orden', hacía frío y sentía un líquido en mi frente, me toqué con la mano derecha y pude ver que era sangre, estaba recostada en el suelo frente a el muchacho de lentes que había estado dando vueltas en el club, quien ahora me sonreía agitando su mano saludándome; no podía creer que pudiera haber caído tan bajo, me odiaba, me asqueaba ser yo, me despreciaba, me detestaba con toda el alma hasta la medula, sentía las lágrimas apoderarse de mi rostro pero sin ningún quejido de mi parte pues seguía tratando de hacerme la fuerte aunque me moría por dentro. En unos minutos, escuché al muchacho gritar mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared provocándose un sangrado imparable y así logrando asustarme.

\- ¡Necesito mis píldoras! – gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras yo me encogía tratando de evitarlo, pero no pude sintiéndome aún más responsable de su sufrimiento al prácticamente convertirlo en un adicto – ¡Dénmelas! ¡Malditos sean, desgraciados! ¡No puedo vivir sin ellas! ¡Devuélvanmelas!

\- ¡Ayuda! Se está lastimando, ¡por favor! – grite pidiendo ayuda a través de los barrotes mientras trataba de tranquilizar al muchacho acercándomele para evitar que se golpeara más bañándome las manos con su sangre y lágrimas – ¡por favor!

Pasaron por lo menos tres minutos hasta que un oficial se lo llevó directo a un hospital para que no muriera; yo me quedé en la celda toda sucia y sin esperanzas pues así debía ser, pasaría mi primera Navidad en Nueva York con mis remordimientos de conciencia, sola. Continué llorando sintiendo como los minutos pasaban como horas, estaba en mi infierno personal y realmente sentía como si me estuviera quemando viva. El mismo oficial que me trajo vino con Bree depositándola en mi celda, justo donde se esparcía la sangre del muchacho, era como verme a mí misma pues ella también estaba llorando y era comprensible.

\- Quiero irme a casa – lloriqueó la niña mirando el suelo, me le acerqué sin saber la razón, y la abracé como si lo hiciera conmigo misma, ella me devolvió el abrazo – ¡no quiero probar más drogas, solo quiero irme con Ben!

\- Te irás pronto porque eres menor de edad y ya deben haber llamado a tus padres, no te preocupes. – dije separándome de ella dándole una esperanza pero también algo de miedo pues era obvio que sus padres no tenían ni idea de que su hija consumía sustancias – En cambio yo me voy a quedar aquí hasta que me manden a la corte para juzgarme.

Pasaron los minutos, los padres de Bree se la llevaron, me despedí de ella y me agradeció el apoyo moral y el golpe que la ¨salvó¨ un poco. Nadie vendría por mí, ni Peter, ni Alec, ni Jane, ni siquiera Riley. A nadie le interesaba porque no valía nada, era alguien sin importancia, alguien reemplazable como un objeto, una idiota que había creído que sus 'amigos' vendrían por ella a rescatarla pero ni por lo más preciado en el mundo, Peter vendría arriesgando su reputación de niño rico con buenos valores morales; yo estaba sola y eso era una maldita peste.

Vi como una oficial de cabello pelirrojo se me acercó abriendo la celda, pensé que alguien más entraría pero ella solo me sacó de ahí y al estar afuera pude ver a alguien que jamás pensé que podría llegar: Era mi amado Jasper, sonriéndome con pena al verme en esas condiciones tan deplorables.

\- Pagaron tu multa por posesión de drogas, – dijo la oficial sin aún llamar mi atención – puedes irte.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo XVI: Emociones Al Límite

ALICE'S PoV

Habían pasado exactamente tres días desde que mi tiempo como bailarina exótica había acabado, obviamente me habían despedido luego del enorme escándalo que formé junto al psicópata de Peter así que no era algo sorprendente. Durante este corto período de tiempo, Jane me había estado curando la espalda de los golpes que afortunadamente ya no me dolía como antes y eso era algo bueno, Peter se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada saliendo por las noches con los demás para seguir con su negocio y Riley se quedaba conmigo cuidándome para que no me sintiera sola, él muchas veces me hacía recordar a Jasper pero de una forma diferente pues era más un agradecimiento de amigo, él era un alma pura que no pertenecía a ese ambiente lleno de sombras al igual que yo pero no teníamos otro lugar donde retozar y vivir seguros, ambos nos comprendíamos y era como yo siempre imaginé que sería mi hermano mayor si es que lo tuviera, tan protector como él.

Me levanté de la cama que ya no compartía con Peter pues él había decidido dormir en el sofá de al lado para no incomodarme, suponía que era la culpa de saber que era el responsable primordial de mis heridas aunque muchas veces yo misma me culpaba por ello, por ser tan idiota de haber considerado ese empleo digno para novia de alguien importante como Peter, era como si mi amor propio ya no existiera o como si él lo hubiera robado dándome solo odio por mí misma, pensaba que nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para mis antiguos amigos y familia pues ya no valía nada, eso me dejaba el corazón encogido pero ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para solucionarlo y lo único que me quedaba era resignarme a esta especie de vida. Caminé hasta la cocina descalza vistiendo solo un enorme suéter negro con rayas celestes horizontales que me cubría hasta las rodillas; me preparé algo de cereal con leche del congelador, me senté en el mueble central frente a la televisión, prendí el aparato para ver las noticias de la mañana y empecé a comer, al parecer había ocurrido un incendio en unos edificios cercanos al 'Empire State' dejando una suma de cuarenta muertos y más de cien heridos con quemaduras graves, me sentía una insensible pero solo me quedé dormida al momento de terminar el desayuno.

\- Hey, – expresó Peter despertándome con su mano derecha en mi cuero cabelludo, abrí los ojos con dificultad y lo vi agachado frente a mí con una sonrisa coqueta – hoy será tu primera noche como una de nosotros.

\- ¿Qué? No entiendo – respondí confundida, no sabía a qué se refería si muchas otras veces los había acompañado a clubes nocturnos como una más de su grupo.

\- ¿Querías trabajar, cierto? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos, solo logré asentir con la cabeza mientras me acomodaba en el mueble y él se sentaba junto a mí posando su mano sobre la mía – Y como no vas a volver a ese lugar de mala muerte a desnudarte para viejos degenerados, te contrato para ser cobradora de nuestros productos ilícitos desde esta noche en el club 'Demon'.

\- Qué bien. – solté al no saber que más decir y hablando en serio, sí que tenía miedo de hacer lo que ellos hacían en la distribución de drogas, ya no había mucha de esa adrenalina que siempre había deseado sentir.

Después de nuestra corta conversación llegaron los demás para salir a almorzar y patinar en hielo así que me vestí, bueno, Jane me vistió con unos ceñidos pantalones negros, una blanca camiseta afelpada de mangas largas, una chaqueta pequeña negra hecha de una tela con rombos en toda su extensión y detalles dorados delineando las solapas, y unos botines ocre de cuero con pequeños rombos alineados formando uno grande a los costados; luego de eso fuimos al restaurante 'La La La' que estaba ambientado como la visión de 'Alicia en el País de las Maravillas' de Tim Burton, lo cual era maravilloso pues siempre me gustó el libro desde los ocho años cuando tuve que hacer una composición acerca de Mundos Alternativos y me calificaron con una A+, todo ahí era tan extravagantemente oscuro pero de una forma perfecta con sus asientos en forma de tazas rotas y una mesa a la par con el Sombrerero Loco, allí comimos un delicioso pastel de manzana junto a una taza de té caliente que venía con cinco galletas pequeñas en forma de conejo blanco. Observaba todos los detalles en su exquisita decoración, sobre todo en los ventanales que rompían la cuarta pared.

\- Mira esto. – me indicó, Jane que estaba sentada a mi lado llamando mi atención con su galleta de conejo solo que este yacía decapitado entre su dedo pulgar e índice, ella sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba su té.

\- Perdió la cabeza. – respondí como en una línea del libro y película, era amable que tratara de entretenerme al hacer cosas como esas pero aunque amara el lugar, por dentro gritaba tratando de escapar de mis pesadillas.

\- En realidad, me la comí. – terminó de hablar, pues Peter ya había vuelto a la mesa luego de haber pagado la cuenta y ahora teníamos que irnos.

Nos dirigíamos a la pista de patinaje en un grupo dividido, atrás estaban los chicos con poses de peligro y nosotras adelante como las chicas que se divertían al salir de algún lugar; nos pusimos los patines y entramos, pude separarme de Peter por unos quince minutos que disfrute mucho pues podía recordar los buenos tiempos junto a mi verdadero amor cuando él me enseñó a patinar por el cumpleaños de Rosalie, él tuvo mucha dedicación conmigo pues en deportes nunca fui la mejor y solo me aprobaban porque jamás falté a una clase, veía como la gente pasaba en parejas mientras que yo estaba sola hundiéndome en mis pensamientos, cerré los ojos por un momento y sentí una cálida mano sujetando la mía, al abrir los ojos noté que era Riley sonriéndome para hacerme dar una vuelta y hacer una especie de baile juntos que me alegró el ánimo, luego Jane vino a patinar junto a los dos y sentí como si de alguna forma me sintiera en familia, como si por un período de tiempo pudiera ser yo misma sin arrepentirme de muchas de mis decisiones, lo cual era magnífico.

Lamentablemente esa diversión solo duró un par de minutos pues tuvimos que regresar al apartamento para vestirnos para la ocasión de los ahora 'nuestros' negocios ilegales. Me vestí con unos shorts de jean, una blusa de mangas largas salpicada en tonos naranjas y lilas, una casaca de motorista de cuero negro y unas botas largas color verde petróleo, terminé maquillándome con una sombra marrón, mascara rosado neón y labial lila, Jane me peinó el cabello con unos bucles en las puntas y me prestó unos grandes aros dorados para los oídos; los hermanos fueron juntos, Riley fue solo y Lance conmigo fuimos prácticamente unidos como siameses, cada uno en su respectiva motocicleta negra hasta el dichoso club nocturno.

Entramos al lugar y nos situamos en una esquina que parecía una zona VIP algo extraña ya que no había separadores pero la gente no se nos acercaba ni a cinco centímetros posiblemente por el miedo que les tenían a sus antecedentes de brutalidad desmedida para con los demás.

\- Pequeña, toma ésto. - indicó, Peter sacándome de mi mente y entregándome una bolsita de plástico llena de seis píldoras transparentes con tonalidades blancas – Dáselas a la muchacha pelirroja de lentes, pero no olvides cobrarle antes, su nombre es Bree.

Me dirigí hasta aquella muchacha de unos dieciséis años que me parecía familiar, quizá la había visto antes pero no recordaba de donde, ella estaba vestida con unos shorts azules, una camiseta del Manchester United y unas botas parecidas a las mías; me coloqué a unos cuarenta centímetros de ella, sintió mi presencia pero no se movió.

\- Tengo tus dulces, Bree. – dije sin mirarla pero logrando atraer su atención, me observó algo asustada pero confiada a la vez, parecía un conejo asustado – ¿Tienes el dinero?

\- Eres nueva, ¿cierto? – preguntó entre miedosa y amigable, irritándome un poco ya que yo solo deseaba acabar con esto de una buena vez – Nunca antes te había visto en el grupo de 'Los Oscuros', eres diferente a ellos, no pareces ser agresiva como ellos.

\- ¿Tienes el dinero o no? – pregunté como una maldita insoportable, tenía una sensación de dejavú frente a toda esta horrenda situación de miseria.

\- Si lo tengo. – respondió sumisa entregándome la cantidad de doscientos dólares americanos, yo le di la pequeña bolsa y ella se retiró de la escena.

Vi la dirección que llevaba. Fue hacía un muchacho rubio de aparentemente su misma edad, él era cariñoso con ella pero Bree se comportaba arisca con el pobre chico que solo intentaba ser romántico, luego pude ver que ella besó a otro muchacho frente al chico rubio quien al parecer era su novio, comencé a verme reflejada en ella y me dolía, su novio se fue y ella comenzó a intoxicarse con las píldoras mientras bailaba de forma sugestiva con el otro muchacho como una posesa sacándose los lentes y botándolos al suelo mientras comenzaban a echar espuma desde el techo a toda la pista de baile que incluía a Bree, me vi en ella. Después de unos cinco minutos de observar semejante escena, la seguí hasta la barra de bebidas donde estaba tomando una cerveza, me le acerqué sigilosamente sin que ella me notara.

\- Lo que hiciste con tu novio estuvo mal, no debiste de tratarlo de esa manera tan estúpida. – logré captar su atención, en pocos segundos ella volteó en mi dirección – Te lo digo por experiencia propia.

\- ¡Nadie te preguntó tu opinión maldita inglesita! – gritó ella tirándome su cerveza en la blusa logrando mojarme, no estoy segura de que activó mi furia si fue el hecho de que me llamó con desprecio por el apodo que mil veces los populares me pusieron o porque me aventó su bebida en este frío invernal; la niña se disponía a volver a la pista de baile pero no se lo permití poniéndole cabe y así provocando que se callera al suelo de rodillas, ella se puso de pie y me empujó con ambos brazos sin lograr su objetivo ya que solo retrocedí un poco – ¡¿quién demonios te crees que eres?!

Me acerqué a ella encarándola, le di un puñetazo provocando que se cayera de espaldas y sangrara por la nariz mirándome aterrorizada, su novio se le acercó ayudándola mientras esta lo abrazaba como un imán.

\- Soy Alice Brandon, ¿lo entendiste, niña? – pregunté con sarcasmo antes de irme de ahí acercándome a Jane quien reía pues había sido la única en presenciar mi 'pelea'.

Ambas nos pusimos a bailar mientras consumíamos unas píldoras verdes que nos hicieron sentirnos libres por esa noche, creo que también besé apasionadamente a Peter aunque no lo recuerdo bien, lo único que recordaba era que técnicamente había evitado que esa niña se convirtiera en lo que yo era gracias a la violencia, la salvé o al menos eso parecía al verla irse junto a su novio, juntos de nuevo, había hecho lo que desde hace semanas había deseado poder hacer conmigo misma para evitarme toda esta porquería.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo XVII: Tocando Fondo

ALICE'S PoV

Hace un par de años estaría junto a mi mamá arreglando la casa aunque solo estuviéramos nosotras para celebrar, la ayudaría a preparar la cena junto sus deliciosas galletas de jengibre con leche achocolatada sintiéndome querida por ella, yo comenzaría a dejar los regalos de mamá bajo el árbol, ella encendería la chimenea para mantenernos cálidas en el invierno que si bien no era tan frío al vivir en Los Ángeles y finalmente nos iríamos a dormir juntas esperando al día siguiente para poder abrir los obsequios. Está bien, sabía que esos recuerdos sonaban totalmente infantiles para alguien de diecinueve años pero al menos eran mejores comparados a que lo que experimentaba en estos malditos momentos de mi perdida existencia. Estaba a punto de entrar a un club junto a Jane para vender drogas en vísperas de Navidad, era realmente asqueroso y abominable hacer algo así en esta época del mes; a veces me ponía a pensar en cuanto deseaba escapar del mundo que me rodeaba para de esa manera volver con mis seres queridos que me esperarían con los brazos abiertos listos para la celebración, pero debía despertar de ese sueño idiota que jamás sucedería pues yo había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para evitarlo, yo sola había desterrado mi felicidad por un momento de una supuesta libertad que en realidad me parecía una cárcel que se iba cerrando con cada día que pasaba. Aunque era igualmente patético pues mi trastornada yo habría amado la adrenalina que esta clase de oficio me entregaría y estaría con alguien sensual como Peter, pero mi verdadera yo solo se quejaba al entender que estaba haciendo algo que me perjudicaba y me hacía ver como una idiota sin miedo a las repercusiones, no quería ser así pues por dentro solamente deseaba volver con Jasper para que me abrazara y me dijera que todo se solucionaría, que fuera él quien me protegiera, no Peter con su violenta forma de ser conmigo y siendo honesta, eso solo me provocaba temor al saber que siempre viviría con esa posibilidad, de que me pudiera golpear por algo 'malo' que pudiera hacer o porque consumía las drogas o quizá me podría suceder algo peor, y él se encargaría de limpiarse las manos con su gran herencia haciendo que yo quedara como una suicida frente a el mundo entero y sin remordimiento alguno, ahora creo que eso era lo más me asustaba, desaparecer sin poderme disculpar de Bella al tratarla de manera tan despectiva en sus puntos más débiles, de Rosalie al haberla juzgado como una estúpida en una situación tan dolorosa para cualquiera y debí de darle una segunda oportunidad desde que noté su cambio, de Jasper por no haberlo apreciado como se merecía pues él era el novio más perfecto que cualquier chica quisiera para sí y yo lo había abandonado como si no valiera absolutamente nada, de Emmett al no aceptar su relación de esa forma arruinando nuestra amistad por mis inseguridades, y de mi mamá cuando comencé a transformarme en una perra superficial con respecto a su novio que en realidad si parecía quererla y por mi falta de padre que siempre había escondido pero la culpaba a ella y no era su culpa; no lo podría hacer así que por eso me encontraba aquí vestida en unos ajustados pantalones de cuero, un top negro con algunas transparencias que en realidad parecía un brassiere, un saco blanco militar y unos botines marrones de gamuza con tacón bajo, lista para comenzar a comerciar con un producto ilegal en tantos aspectos, y todo para mantenerme viva y sin más maltrato.

Ambas nos colocamos al lado de la barra de licores para esperar a los clientes que ahora solo venían como moscas a la miel, ya no existía la necesidad de ser discretos pues el club nos daba hartas facilidades siempre y cuando les diéramos un 3% de las ganancias al final de la noche, Petet no se negó así que ese había sido destinado como nuestro lugar de ventas más concurrido. Bree se me acercó cabizbaja con el dinero en su mano derecha mientras yo ponía la bolsita de tres píldoras en su palma izquierda, desde el golpe había vuelto a consumir pero en pocas cantidades y siempre con su novio, notaba su miedo cada vez que se acercaba a mí acreditándole a mi puño estrellándose contra su rostro, al parecer eso la ayudó un poco. Veía a tantos niños de quince o dieciséis años arruinando sus vidas al consumir grandes cantidades de éxtasis, píldoras naranjas, verdes, azules y blancas, era tan desastroso que involuntariamente los estaba ayudando a destruirse a edades tan cortas, cuando se suponía que deberían comenzar la secundaria y abrazar esa época de su adolescencia para crear recuerdos inolvidables, no para borrarlo todo por un momento de locura desenfrenada. Jane coqueteaba con los chicos que no se decidían para que con un incentivo físico pudieran comprar más, hoy la vi con un niño de aparentemente unos quince años besándolo con pasión y luego bailando sugestivamente para que luego él le diera su dinero por una píldora verde, luego ella volvía conmigo sonriendo mientras observaba muy bien el billete de cien dólares para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo posterior, podía ver como un grupo de niños solo retozaban en los sofás de terciopelo rojo de la esquina por consumir las azules sin restricciones. Me sentía tan vacía y una maldita por permitir todo esto, me tomé una cerveza para tratar de sacar estos malditos regaños de mí no tan bondadosa conciencia, caminé hasta uno de los sofás que no estaba lleno de adolescentes drogados y me senté observando como bailaban al ritmo de la canción 'Lollipop' de 'Dada con Sandy Rivera', la cual consideraba totalmente en doble sentido desde cualquier ángulo en el cual la escucharas pero al parecer eso no les molestaba al quererse sentir adultos cuando deberían aferrarse a lo jóvenes que aún eran, a la inocencia que aún debería quedarles, Jane se sentó junto a mí.

\- ¿Cómo haces eso? – pregunté sin dudarlo con una voz algo ronca, para luego tomar otro sorbo de la cerveza que ya se me estaba acabando.

\- ¿Qué? Ser asombrosa y con tanto estilo, o no tener una relación estable como la mayoría de chicas de nuestra edad. – expresó con sinceridad absoluta, como si hubiera estado pensando en eso y de pronto quiso compartirlo con alguien porque su mente ya no lo aguantaba.

\- No… – dije mirándola de forma extraña – Me refiero a venderles drogas a niños y no sentirte culpable luego, tan solo míralos. – le señalé el centro de la pista de baile donde había un muchacho de lentes que daba círculos por más de cinco minutos – Uno ya cree que es un trompo, ¿cómo lo soportas?

\- Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, tengo una meta y no me detengo hasta lograrla. – dijo mirándome con algo de pena al ver mi verdadera situación – Tu no perteneces aquí y no puedo creer que recién me doy cuenta aunque Riley me lo había mencionado, ¿quieres volver con tu familia, cierto?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la música se apagó, oí un ruido y al voltear ambas vimos cómo se desarrollaba un operativo policial, los oficiales entraban al club con pistolas arrestando a cuanta persona tuvieran en frente, sentí como Jane sujetaba mi mano arrastrándome junto a ella hacía la salida trasera antes de que la policía nos alcanzara. Corrimos por unos callejones tratando de escapar pero Jane lo hacía más rápido al estar acostumbrada a esta clase de situaciones, vi como volteaba hacía la izquierda pero cuando yo fui por ahí no la pude ver y comencé a desesperarme al verme sola ahí sin saber a dónde ir, caminé sin dirección alguna esperando encontrarme a alguien conocido, debían ser las once de la noche porque aún no escuchaba los fuegos artificiales por Navidad en Central Park así que debía ser tarde pero no tanto. Entonces, sentí como un oficial presionaba mi rostro contra un muro, revisando mis bolsillos donde encontró la droga; luego todo se volvió negro.

Al despertar me vi en una especie de carceleta como siempre había visto en la 'Ley y el Orden', hacía frío y sentía un líquido en mi frente, me toqué con la mano derecha y pude ver que era sangre, estaba recostada en el suelo frente a el muchacho de lentes que había estado dando vueltas en el club, quien ahora me sonreía agitando su mano saludándome; no podía creer que pudiera haber caído tan bajo, me odiaba, me asqueaba ser yo, me despreciaba, me detestaba con toda el alma hasta la medula, sentía las lágrimas apoderarse de mi rostro pero sin ningún quejido de mi parte pues seguía tratando de hacerme la fuerte aunque me moría por dentro. En unos minutos, escuché al muchacho gritar mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared provocándose un sangrado imparable y así logrando asustarme.

\- ¡Necesito mis píldoras! – gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras yo me encogía tratando de evitarlo, pero no pude sintiéndome aún más responsable de su sufrimiento al prácticamente convertirlo en un adicto – ¡Dénmelas! ¡Malditos sean, desgraciados! ¡No puedo vivir sin ellas! ¡Devuélvanmelas!

\- ¡Ayuda! Se está lastimando, ¡por favor! – grite pidiendo ayuda a través de los barrotes mientras trataba de tranquilizar al muchacho acercándomele para evitar que se golpeara más bañándome las manos con su sangre y lágrimas – ¡por favor!

Pasaron por lo menos tres minutos hasta que un oficial se lo llevó directo a un hospital para que no muriera; yo me quedé en la celda toda sucia y sin esperanzas pues así debía ser, pasaría mi primera Navidad en Nueva York con mis remordimientos de conciencia, sola. Continué llorando sintiendo como los minutos pasaban como horas, estaba en mi infierno personal y realmente sentía como si me estuviera quemando viva. El mismo oficial que me trajo vino con Bree depositándola en mi celda, justo donde se esparcía la sangre del muchacho, era como verme a mí misma pues ella también estaba llorando y era comprensible.

\- Quiero irme a casa – lloriqueó la niña mirando el suelo, me le acerqué sin saber la razón, y la abracé como si lo hiciera conmigo misma, ella me devolvió el abrazo – ¡no quiero probar más drogas, solo quiero irme con Ben!

\- Te irás pronto porque eres menor de edad y ya deben haber llamado a tus padres, no te preocupes. – dije separándome de ella dándole una esperanza pero también algo de miedo pues era obvio que sus padres no tenían ni idea de que su hija consumía sustancias – En cambio yo me voy a quedar aquí hasta que me manden a la corte para juzgarme.

Pasaron los minutos, los padres de Bree se la llevaron, me despedí de ella y me agradeció el apoyo moral y el golpe que la ¨salvó¨ un poco. Nadie vendría por mí, ni Peter, ni Alec, ni Jane, ni siquiera Riley. A nadie le interesaba porque no valía nada, era alguien sin importancia, alguien reemplazable como un objeto, una idiota que había creído que sus 'amigos' vendrían por ella a rescatarla pero ni por lo más preciado en el mundo, Peter vendría arriesgando su reputación de niño rico con buenos valores morales; yo estaba sola y eso era una maldita peste.

Vi como una oficial de cabello pelirrojo se me acercó abriendo la celda, pensé que alguien más entraría pero ella solo me sacó de ahí y al estar afuera pude ver a alguien que jamás pensé que podría llegar: Era mi amado Jasper, sonriéndome con pena al verme en esas condiciones tan deplorables.

\- Pagaron tu multa por posesión de drogas, – dijo la oficial sin aún llamar mi atención – puedes irte.


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo XIII: No Te Vayas

ALICE'S PoV

Estaba en shock al ver su perfecto rostro brillando como el mismo sol mientras firmaba los papeles de mi liberación con la oficial Meyer, yo lo seguía observando sin apartar los ojos de cada detalle mientras sentía una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla derecha y mantenía los labios entrecerrados, él terminó con los documentos, se me acercó con un rostro serio colocando su brazo alrededor de mi espalda haciendo que lograra sentir su calor; todo era tan irreal y parecía ser un sueño tan hermoso, del cual no quería despertar jamás pues me hacía disfrutar de la vida como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Al salir, tomemos un taxi amarillo que nos llevaría al apartamento de Peter, no tenía idea como conocía la dirección y deseaba que no me llevara de vuelta a ese espantoso lugar donde me esperaban más decepciones dolorosas; no hablamos durante todo el recorrido, cada dos minutos volteaba a verlo con cautela para después sentir su mirada en mi rostro intensamente pero igual no podía sonreír por eso pues me sentía sucia y horrible por las circunstancias en las cuales él me había salvado, había caído muy bajo, me daba vergüenza tener que pedirle que me ayudara cuando yo fui tan malvada con él. Pero, Jasper estaba allí, conmigo, aun cuidándome de mí misma, de mis acciones y sus repercusiones; y deseaba por lo menos disfrutar de su corta compañía sabiendo que posiblemente sería la última vez que lo veía, quería apreciar cada mirada y cada gesto que tenía junto a mí, deseaba recordarlo de esta manera, protegiéndome incluso en mis peores momentos. Decidí dejar ser tan obvia ahora y comencé a mirar los edificios por donde pasábamos en el camino a mi nuevo ¨hogar¨; llegué a reconocer un establecimiento, era la tienda de libros/biblioteca 'Fantasy On Paper' donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita a solas en Nueva York, él me leyó un par de capítulos de ´The White Queen' de Phillippa Gregory ese día, la forma correcta de decirlo sería que intentó leerme pero falló un poco en cuanto a cierta manera extraña de pronunciar algunas palabras con acento inglés, lo cual fue realmente gracioso y ambos reímos, luego yo le leí 'Peter Pan' mientras él solo me observaba embobado como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo; sonreí ante ese recuerdo tan adorado, sentí su mano sobre la mía acariciándola con su pulgar, volteé a verlo de inmediato logrando observarlo sonreír, miré al respaldar del asiento del copiloto sonriendo al igual que él.

Al llegar, seguíamos sin hablar, y encontramos la llave en el suelo, no podía creer como alguien pudiera tirar algo tan privado cerca de la puerta arriesgándose a un robo, eso era realmente estúpido; entramos por separado pues yo me alejaba de él como si pudiera contagiarlo de algo si alguien tan bueno como él se me acercara mucho, me senté en el sofá central viendo mi móvil ahí, yo creía que lo había llevado al club para estar en contacto con los demás pero al parecer lo había dejado abandonado en este lugar, él dejó la llave en la alacena mientras se quitaba su roja chaqueta dejando a la vista su ceñida camiseta de ´Keep Calm…' con mangas largas para luego sentarse junto a mí creando un ambiente totalmente incómodo entre los dos.

\- ¿Me hablarás en algún momento? – preguntó mirando la televisión apagada con las manos entrelazadas al igual que yo, se sentía tan bien oír su melodiosa voz en vivo, en lugar de que solo sea en mis ; era un comportamiento pésimo no contestarle a alguien cuando te pregunta algo

\- No sé qué decir… – respondí tratando de mantenerme fuerte ante esta situación tan terrible – ¿cómo supiste que estaba ahí?

\- Una amiga tuya me llamó diciéndome que estabas en serios problemas. – expresó confundiéndome un poco con lo que me decía, todo era tan poco entendible pero al menos me libraba de la incomodidad que experimentaba – Creo que se llama Jane, me llamó y pensé que eras tú pues era tu número de móvil – ahora entendía muchas cosas, como su desaparición, la llave afuera del apartamento y mi móvil en el sofá, todo lo había arreglado ella – pero no era a eso a lo que me refería, quiero que me digas si eres feliz así.

\- Yo creo que… – no pude terminar la frase pues había comenzado a liberar sollozos y lágrimas en grandes cantidades, sentí como él me abrazó estrechándome contra su pecho haciéndome sentir como si pudiera volar dejando el penoso dolor atrás, – Fui una imbécil, perdóname por favor, no sabes cuánto me he arrepentido de haber arruinado todo, te suplico que me perdones, ¿puedes hacerlo?

\- Yo… – emitió inseguro, levanté la vista y entonces vimos como la puerta se abría de golpe dejándome ver a un desesperado y atormentado Peter, que miraba con odio a Nathan pero luego relajó su rostro

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí, querida! – se anunció, Peter con una aptitud algo endemoniada acercándose a mí así que me separé de Jasper pues sabía que si no lo hacía lo lastimaría, no quería que por mi culpa él resultara herido, abracé a mi ¨novio¨ sin mirar a mi amado – Creo que ya puedes irte, ya estoy en MI apartamento para proteger a MI chica.

En un par de segundos oí como la puerta se cerraba anunciando que me dejaba con mi verdugo, sabía que era lo mejor pero aún sentía como si me hubieran arrancado una parte del cuerpo sin la cual no podía vivir, me habían quitado las esperanzas, volvía a sentirme vacía. Me dispuse a alejarme de Peter para poderme ir a dormir en paz pero él no me lo permitió estampándome contra la pared atrás mío provocando que mis moretones ardieran como si recién me los hubiera hecho, luego se acercó a mí sigilosamente pero prácticamente respirando en mi cuello de manera vomitiva pues olía a licor barato. Traté de zafarme pero solo logré que presionara mis manos arriba de mi cabeza provocándome mucho dolor.

\- Tienes que entender que eres solo MÍA, – dijo contra mi piel con palabras arrastradas reprochándome mis acciones, me enfermaba cuando era así conmigo aunque debía de admitir que ahora todo era diferente pues sí tenía razones para acabar conmigo, liberó mis muñecas que ardían mucho y quise dejarlo por lo ebrio que se veía pero me detuvo dándome una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda – ¡¿por qué demonios estaba él aquí?! ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!

Si debía morir ahora lo haría porque por lo menos había hablado, visto y pedido perdón a mi querido Jasper Whitlock, la única persona que me vio cuando era invisible, el único que me hizo sentir bella cuando nadie más lo hacía, el único que me amó cuando yo solo añoraba ser su amiga. Sentía los golpes llegar a mi rostro y sus intenciones perversas, no me mataría pero me castigaría de una forma tan horrenda que jamás haría algo sin su permiso, me llevó a rastras hasta el sofá donde me sacó los pantalones, me abofeteó con sus gritos malditos y yo intentaba alejarme para que no me hiciera más daño pero solo ganaba insultos, sentía que de mi labio salía un líquido caliente que obviamente era sangre, yo seguía luchando con mis brazos hasta que me inmovilizo con una de sus manos y comenzó a besar mi cuello con sus repulsivos labios, se quitaba la ropa con tan poco esfuerzo ignorando mis súplicas. Las lágrimas no dejaban de llenar mi rostro cuando vi que alguien trataba de entrar al apartamento por la fuerza, quise gritar pero Peter me tapó la boca impidiendo que cualquier sonido pudiera escapar de mis labios, entonces fue ahí cuando vi con los ojos llorosos como un furioso Jasper ingresaba al lugar retirando a Peter de encima de mí y lo golpeaba contra la pared donde él me sostuvo hace minutos atrás, mi amado era mucho más fuerte y alto pero igual sentía miedo por él pues sabía de los tratos sucios de ese maldito, de sus adineradas influencias que podían destruir a mi querido Jasper; lo golpeaba una y otra vez hasta que cayó en el suelo inconsciente, luego se acercó a mí observándome con pena.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo mucho daño? – preguntó Jasper preocupado mirándome cautelosamente, solo asentí con dificultad y él me tomó en sus brazos sacándome de ese inmundo lugar al cual jamás volvería.

Sentía un excesivo frío así que él me envolvió en su roja chaqueta polar dándome calor antes de entrar a un taxi amarillo, no escuché muy bien las indicaciones que le daba al conductor pues caí en un profundo sueño sobre el regazo de Jasper, afortunadamente pero me preocupaba que no tuviera otra chaqueta para cubrirse al yo acaparar la de él, era una idiota. Al despertar, me di cuenta de que me encontraba en una cama que parecía ser cara por sus sabanas de seda egipcia que se hallaba en una habitación que se asemejaba a las que se veían en los folletos del 'Hotel Greek Palace', estaba cubierta solo por una bata blanca y comencé a sentirme nerviosa al tener la idea de que él me haya visto desnuda, me sentía vulnerable; entonces pude vislumbrar como él salía del tocador que estaba junto a la cama así que rápidamente quise cubrirme hasta con las almohadas mientras él se sentaba junto a mí con una mirada triste en su rostro.

\- Estas muy lastimada, – admitió sin poder mirarme aún, temía su mirada y reproches pero debía de afrontar mi penosa realidad frente a mi supervivencia – ¿ha hecho esto antes? – dudé mi respuesta por su reacción – Contéstame, por favor.

\- Sí, pero nunca como hoy, creo que el alcohol lo afectó más. – dije con miedo a su forma de juzgarme, debía de ser valiente para esto que era realmente importante.

\- ¿Por qué lo permites? ¿Te gusta vivir así? – preguntó con una combinación de furia y asco que me hacía sentir tan inferior, negué con la cabeza.

\- Ya nadie me quiere, él es el único que me quiere ahora. – contesté como un robot sin sentir lo que decía ni siquiera por un mísero segundo aunque esa era mi realidad.

\- Eso no es cierto. – respondió besando mi sien con tanto cariño que pensé estaba perdido para siempre, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, totalmente desesperado por salirse para abrazarlo – Y no volverás con él, para nada, ¿entiendes? – asentí con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano – Ahora vamos a asearte y curar esa herida que tienes en tu labio. – me comencé a acalorar y dudar de todo lo que me rodeaba, temía pero no de él – Te prometo que no intentaré nada, no desconfíes de mí.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía llegar a existir en el mundo, acepté lo que me ofrecía y permití que me aseara sin sentirme avergonzada. Luego de ese grandioso tormento en la bañera del tocador junto a los distintos jabones líquidos que ofrecían de muchos aromas exóticos que era realmente ridículo; salí con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo para sentarme en la cama y poderme secar, no lo hice en ese momento por la presencia de Jasper que se acercaba en los momentos con menos pudor. Él se sentó junto a mí, ambos nos observamos mutuamente y en una cosa de segundos sus labios se movían contra los míos de forma dulce. Jasper fue todo lo contrario al idiota de Peter, él fue tierno y cariñoso conmigo, sentía como si volviera a tener mi primera vez con la única diferencia que yo ahora si deseaba hacerlo pues él era la única persona que podía hacer que mi corazón palpitara tanto como para salirse de mi pecho, todo se sentía perfecto por primera vez en mi vida como si tuviera un significado que me permitía disfrutar y sentirme tan libre como para abrazar la felicidad sin querer dejarla ir ni siquiera por un mínimo momento, cuando besaba mi cuello y hombro sentía como si de alguna forma él pudiera liberar mi alma de la prisión en la cual yo la había encerrado, tal y como me había entregado su corazón de forma tan noble, como lo distinguía a él siempre. Amaba a mi Jasper con todo lo que tenía, y esa noche dormí en sus brazos oyendo como me decía al oído ¡Feliz Navidad, Alice! , mientras yo sentía su dulce y cálido aliento en mi cuerpo.

Desperté gracias a la claridad que tenía la habitación pero me encontré sola cubierta por las sábanas, quise llorar por su abandono justificado pero logré evitarlo cuando mi mano izquierda se topó con un pedazo de papel blanco debajo de un sobre elegante, la nota estaba escrita con su indudable y exacta letra en lapicero rojo, mi rostro se iluminó al leer lo que decía: No faltes y espero que nunca llegues a olvidar que te amó con todo mi ser . Entendí la primera parte cuando tomé el sobre tallado al estilo barroco, lo abrí sacando su contenido que olía a un fuerte perfume de violetas naturales y decía lo siguiente:

Esme Anne Brandon y Harry Graham Clearwater tienen el grandioso honor de invitarla a la celebración de su matrimonio. Que será realizado el martes dieciocho de febrero del dos mil catorce, a las doce del mediodía.


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo XIX: Siempre Hay Esperanza

ALICE'S PoV

Aún me parece tan surreal que mi vida pudiera retomar su camino inicial, ahora ya no me quejaba de todo lo que pensaba que quería y no tenía sino que me aferraba a todo aquello que estaba a mi lado agradeciendo que haya vuelto a ser mío. Tuve la mejor Navidad de mi vida junto a Jasper aunque no lo había vuelto a ver por decisión propia, pues deseaba recuperarme por completo y poder hacer mi aparición formal frente a todos mis amigos y familia en la boda, añoraba que me vieran como hace dos años con la excepción de Rosalie, con quien quería comenzar desde cero para evaluar una posible amistad, quería retomar mi relación amical con Bella viéndola como mi hermana del alama y como un modelo a seguir nuevamente, deseaba que mi mamá me viera renovada para poder disculparme apropiadamente con ella agradeciéndole por todos estos años en los cuales me protegió sin ninguna ayuda externa y para darle mi honesta bendición para con su nuevo esposo, quería con todas mis fuerzas que mi amado me quisiera como en nuestro primer beso, y sobre todas las cosas, deseaba poder superar mis adicciones para poder ser una nueva mujer saludable. Hace un mes y medio, aproximadamente, me había internado voluntariamente en un centro de rehabilitación para que especialistas en el tema de las drogas me ayudaran a salvarme de una posible muerte como muchos jóvenes sufrían por el consumo desmesurado, gracias a su apoyo aprendí a no dañarme con esos venenos pues había comenzado a amarme a mí misma como nunca lo había hecho en toda mi adolescencia por mis inútiles complejos y perjuicios personales, y ahora podía caminar por la calle sin miedo a volver a recaer pues por fin era libre de todo lo que me quisiera atacar, al ya no depender de una sustancia mortal para sentirme animada, porque ya lo era, yo era muy feliz disfrutando de cada día mientras esperaba al siguiente con una sonrisa enorme. Actualmente, resido en la habitación 406 del Hotel Hilton, donde me dejó él pues había pagado mi estadía ahí por dos meses junto con el servicio a la habitación, es entretenido vivir en esa clase de lugares pues justamente en mi piso siempre puedo ver niños corriendo hasta el elevador a carcajadas, eso era normal para alguien que habitaba en la sección familiar del hotel, supongo que ahora todo aquel que mostrara señales de júbilo me contagiaba de ello pues era una nueva y mejorada yo la que disfrutaba de estas demostraciones tan preciosas.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y salí de mi ¨casa¨ despidiéndome de Norman (el amable portero), caminé disfrutando lo que quedaba de una linda estación climática del año mientras me dirigía a una boutique no muy cara para comprarme un vestido hermoso que reflejara mi personalidad; pagaría con la unión del primer y segundo sueldo que había obtenido al trabajar como cuenta cuentos para ancianos/niños en la librería donde tuve mi primera cita oficial con Jasper en esta ciudad, era maravilloso llegar a trabajar en un lugar que se sentía como mi hogar, donde era alguien útil e importante para mucha gente a quienes les importaba todo lo que decía y me hacía feliz poder ayudar con mis conocimientos a personas que tendrían un beneficio gracias a ello. Hasta mi forma de vestir había vuelto a ser la de antes pero algo diferente, por ejemplo, hoy llevaba puesto unos shorts color lila bebé, una blanca camiseta sin mangas y con un estampado celeste tridimensional, el anillo de mi querida mamá, un collar dorado con una turquesa en el centro, una pulsera de antebrazo dorada, una pulsera hecha con cuentas purpuras hecha por una niña a quien leía los martes, unas sandalias color celeste bebé con tacón alto de gamuza y una desteñida vincha lila de tela colocada en mi cabello suelto, llevando siempre mi típica sonrisa nueva que a los niños les hacía recordar a Kate Middleton, yo no le veía mucho parecido pero no estaría en desacuerdo con ellos en ninguna manera.

Entré al lugar llamado 'Wonder City' donde solo vendían vestidos sueltos y coloridos, sin ningún tono lúgubre que lo opacara de alguna forma, afortunadamente encontré una joven asistente llamada Claire que me ayudó a encontrar la vestimenta correcta para la ocasión, mi tono de piel y mi porte, me dio un vestido muy lindo así que rápidamente me lo probé quedando encantada con los resultados que me hacían recordar mi niñez con mamá mientras ella me vestía con ropa que ella misma confeccionaba con retazos de antiguas prendas suyas al no tener mucho dinero como para gastar en ropa cara aunque eso a mí no me importaba pues al usar algo hecho por ella me sentía mucho más unida a mi querida mamá.

Llegué a mi habitación solo para asearme y colocarme el vasto vestido color turquesa humo de cuello cerrado, sin mangas, presionado en la cintura y nuevamente liberado en una caída alta al frente pero baja atrás hecho de gasa, también me puse unas blancas sandalias simples de tacón alto, dejé mi cabello suelto cubierto por una cinta turquesa de seda, me coloqué un collar bajo con un dije de tres alas de ángel, unas variadas pulseras plateadas y el anillo de mamá, me maquillé con sombras en tonos purpúreos, con un poco de mascara negra y labial rosa bebé; me miré al espejo por última vez antes de irme, me sentía bonita pero sin llegar a ser superficial, me veía plena en mis jóvenes años y estaba lista para afrontar la realidad con la frente en alto y dispuesta a aceptar cualquier respuesta positiva o negativa por parte de mi entorno social.

Viajé en taxi hasta el 'Parque De Las Violetas y Rosas' en Manhattan durante una hora por el típico tráfico neoyorquino de las diez y media de la mañana, llegué al lugar donde entregué mi invitación para que me dejaran entrar a esa área privada por la boda de mi madre y Harry, sentía las miradas de los invitados en mí como si fuera un fenómeno pero seguí caminando hasta que me topé con mi añorada mamá en la parte escondida, seguramente para que el novio no la viera antes de que la ceremonia comenzara, se veía tan preciosa con su vestido de novia hecho del mismo material que el mío y con mucho más detalles barrocos con perlas en la parte de atrás que casi estaba completamente descubierta hasta su cintura, su negro cabello estaba atado en un moño ceñido con perlas genuinas.

\- Mamá – la llamé con voz baja y ganas de abrazarla mientras lloraba con todas mis fuerzas, ella volteó a verme con una emoción digna de cámara lenta pues no la había visto hace mucho y necesitaba cada ángulo

\- ¡Alice! – exclamó mi mamá con lágrimas en sus ojos arruinando un poco su maquillaje, se me acercó y me abrazó besando la parte superior de mi cabeza – ¡hijita! ¡estás aquí! ¿no estoy soñando?

\- No, mamá, en verdad volví. – dije posando mi cabeza en su hombro recordando sus abrazos cuando era una niña asustadiza por cualquier cosa – No quería seguir arruinándolo todo con mi aptitud, no me quería perder algo tan importante como tu boda, – no me pude contener por mucho tiempo – ¡te extrañé mucho, mamá!

\- Yo también, pequeña, yo también. – respondió con honestidad separándose un poco de mi mientras sostenía mi rostro entre sus tersas manos – Ya no te voy a dejar ir, jamás. – yo sonreí ante su deliberación autoritaria que aceptaba sin pero alguno, ella notó algo en mi dedo anular – Te pusiste el anillo.

\- Era lo único que me recordaba que tenía una mamá que me quiere mucho, – lloré un poco más en sus manos – perdóname, mamá, me comporté como una niña tonta.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, mi niña. – explicó acariciando mi rostro con cariño y delicadeza – Ahora solo quiero que tu sostengas la cola del vestido. – asentí sonriente.

Su estilista personal nos retocó el maquillaje para borrar cualquier indicio de lágrimas; la marcha nupcial había comenzado a sonar así que salimos juntas y caminamos hasta el altar donde estaba Harry en un traje negro con camisa blanca junto al pequeño Seth vestido de la misma forma, logré ver a Bella sentada junto a Edward y vestida con un vestido largo de color rojo con cuello 'V', sin mangas y con una caída de cascada hecha de gasa con transparencias, también vislumbré a Rosalie con su bebé en brazos al lado de Emmett y con un largo vestido de color hueso strapless ceñido en el pecho con una cinta negra en la parte superior y también en la cintura con caída de cascada, y finalmente pude ver a Jasper en un traje negro sonriéndome pasivamente, me sonrojé por eso, es que se veía muy atractivo. La ceremonia se desarrolló tranquila, sin problema alguno, pues fue realmente perfecta al igual que la novia, ahora ella estaba llena de amor al hallar a alguien para sí, y yo sería feliz si ella lo era. Al terminar esa parte, me acerqué rápidamente para felicitar a la feliz pareja.

\- ¡Felicitaciones para ambos! – expresé sonriéndoles y abrazando a cada uno, – Harry, apreciaría mucho que disculparas mis aptitudes previas, y que hicieras muy feliz a mi mamá.

\- No te preocupes. – respondió él besando la nuca de mi querida mamá – Te agradezco en grande que hayas venido a la boda, eso ha hecho que este día se totalmente perfecto para Esme.

\- Tenía que ver a mi mamá realizándose, – dije la más absoluta verdad, pues había descubierto que mi misión en esta vida era estar contenta al ayudar a otros a ser felices; Seth se me acercó con una sonrisa inocente – yo me puedo hacer cargo de él mientras ustedes se vayan de luna de miel, – ellos se sorprendieron con mi ofrecimiento – ¿aceptarías, niño? – él asintió tomando mi mano y rogando a su padre.

Finalmente ellos aceptaron que se quedaría conmigo por dos meses donde yo lo cuidaría con mi alma, lo enviaría a la escuela y lo alimentaría. Caminé en dirección de una persona que estaba concentrada en una rosa roja que sobresalía entre las blancas, su novio la dejó sola por un momento aparentemente así que me acerqué mientras ella se sentaba en una banca blanca.

\- Hola, – la saludé provocando que se sobresaltara un poco al oír mi voz, levantó el rostro para mirarme, sonrió – ¿puedo sentarme?

\- Claro. – respondió mordiendo su labio inferior, me senté a su lado y crucé las piernas – Me alegró que vinieras, era muy importante para tu mamá que estuvieras aquí, ¿qué pasó con Peter? ¿ya estas mejor? ¿volviste a ser tú?

\- Creo que sí. – respondí pacientemente a la segunda pregunta pues me había bombardeado con tres diferentes – Estoy limpia de cigarrillos, drogas y alcohol, me interné en un centro de rehabilitación, hace tres semanas que salí. – sonreí dándole las buenas noticias provocando que ella me abrazara sin decir nada aún – Dejé a Peter, bueno, sería correcto decir que Jasper me rescató de su maldita violencia y fue lo mejor que él pudo hacer por mí; – ella sentía pena por mí, lo veía en sus descifrables expresiones faciales, y era lógico que me tuviera lástima, decidí cambiar de tema para ya no hablar de ese espécimen de hombre – y quería saber si es que me podrías perdonar por ser una completa estúpida al hablar del tema de ya sabes quién frente a Edward en esa pelea que tuvimos por ese sujeto, yo sabía cómo te afectaba si quiera mencionarlo y me excedí para molestarte, desconfié de ti que siempre me has mostrado lo grandiosa y bondadosa que eres conmigo y con cualquiera que estuviera en una situación difícil, siempre me diste ánimos frente a mis miedos; por esas razones te ruego que me perdones, por favor, no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga. – lloraba a montones arruinando mi maquillaje pero no me importaría lucir como un fantasma si es que podía recuperar a mí 'hermana', ella solamente me abrazó con fuerza.

\- Por supuesto que la perdono, 'señorita inglesa'. – emitió mientras me estrechaba casi dejándome sin respiración, esas sagradas palabras hicieron que me volviera a sentir segura de una mágica forma, lloré mucho más y la oía llorosa a ella también – Jamás vas a perder mi amistad, no lo dudes. Eres mi hermana.

Luego de esa escena tan fantástica conversamos un poco más sobre todo lo que nos había pasado, hubo más lágrimas y muchas carcajadas al enterarme de que Edward hizo su presentación de 'Elizabeth Woodville' con una canción y basándose en la serie de televisión de 'Starz'. Ella tuvo que volver a su lado pues querían bailar hace mucho tiempo una canción lenta así que me quedé sola en la banca por un par de minutos hasta que otra persona de mi lista se apareció solo para observar las preciosas rosas blancas, era como si el destino estuviera de mi lado por primera vez en mi vida.

\- Hola, Rosalie, – dije llamando su atención mientras agitaba mi mano derecha como un saludo, ella hizo lo mismo algo extrañada por el gesto cordial que tenía con ella, obviamente – ¿quieres sentarte aquí?

\- Ok. – respondió aún insegura en su elección de respuesta, se acercó hasta sentarse a mi lado, mientras el silencio incómodo comenzaba pensé que no sabía cómo comenzar a hablarle ya que jamás compartimos más de una o dos frases y era para salir de la tensión, me decidí.

\- Esto es incómodo, ¿cierto? – pregunté rompiendo el hielo y sintiéndome totalmente tensa con la situación, ya que casi podías cortar el aire con un chuchillo, reí un poco sin razón.

\- Sí, lo es. – contestó lamentándose mientras ambas lográbamos reír por la misma razón: nuestra mediocridad con las conversaciones entre nosotras – Es terrible tratar de comenzar una conversación con alguien con quien casi nunca hablas, y no compartes nada en común más que la misma mejor amiga y también que mi novio es tu amigo, no es nada fácil.

\- Eso se escuchó muy profundo, sí que eres listilla. – expresé con honestidad pues su elección de palabras eran muy parecidas a las que yo hubiera elegido, era tan raro reconocer que la rubia que me había atormentado por saber muchas cosas ahora las sabía, había algo en común.

\- Soy una 'bimbo', ¿recuerdas? – dijo sonriendo algo por su antiguo sobrenombre de la secundaria, fue creado por Bella en primer año pero algunos se lo decían hasta en la graduación, reí un poco sin desearlo.

\- Lo siento. – me disculpé intranquilamente mientras ella hacía un gesto de 'ok' pero no era a eso a lo que me refería en realidad – No, lo siento por haberte tratado como lo hice durante estos dos últimos años, fui una perra contigo cuando ya no eras popular, te evitaba, por mi idiota idea de que tú me robarías a mis amigos para luego lastimarlos, y me acabo de dar cuenta de que no eres así, eres incluso agradable. – reí junto a ella – ¿Crees que podamos intentar se amigas?

\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo contenta – Ok, amiga, déjame decirte que tu vestuario está totalmente adelantado a la moda, ¿dónde compraste ese grandioso vestido?

Continúanos la plática por varios minutos sobre diseñadores y libros, ella era una muy buena persona y quería demasiado a Emmett, quien se la llevó para bailar al igual que la pareja anterior. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar por los hermosos jardines de violetas que olían exquisito, incluso me atreví a recostarme sobre las flores sintiéndome en su esplendor, cerré los ojos para hundirme en ellas palpándolas con mis manos; sentí una mano sobre la mía, reconocería esas palmas a donde fuera.

\- Hey, mi nombre es Jasper, – se presentó calmadamente, abrí los ojos viendo frente a mí a una sonrisa coqueta que me encantaba – ¿cuál es el tuyo?

\- Soy Alice, encantada de conocerte. – le seguí el juego sonriendo de forma adorable, era genial compartir momentos como este con un 'role-play'.

\- ¿Te gustaría tener en una cita conmigo, Alice? – preguntó él seductoramente, ese gesto me agradó seriamente así que le respondí con un dulce y tierno beso en la comisura de los labios, se sintió tan perfecto acoplándose al resto del día.

Nos pusimos de pie tomados de la mano como una pareja real y caminamos hasta la sala de almuerzo donde nos reuniríamos con el resto para disfrutar del primer baile entre los nuevos esposos. Gracias a estas nuevas vivencias y esta segunda oportunidad pude descubrir que ya sabía quién era en realidad, y que también yo ya tenía lo que más deseaba: mi tranquilo y apacible hogar.


	21. Epílogo

Epílogo

NESSIE'S PoV

Odiaba las bodas hasta que descubrí que era una buena forma para obtener lo que quería en muchas maneras diferentes, gracias al matrimonio de Esme Brandon me había logrado reconciliar con Jake de una forma poco ortodoxa, pero ya saben lo que dicen del sexo de reconciliación, que es el mejor que puede haber para comenzar una relación con el pie derecho, y pensar que hace meses que no lo veía por su estúpida decisión de esperar hasta el matrimonio como un jodido religioso que obviamente no era, el día de la boda no me pudo resistir y perdió sus votos de castidad estando sobrio, lógicamente me burlé mucho al día siguiente pero sin malicia pues si me gustaba aunque era muy temprano para decir que lo amaba pues apenas teníamos diecisiete años, no entendía porque consideraba su cuerpo como un templo cuando la primera fiesta que tuvimos juntos en su casa se emborrachó como Paris Hilton y Lindsay Lohan juntas en una noche loca y ni siquiera era tan devoto lo cual muchas veces me hizo cuestionarme si es que él me consideraba lo suficientemente atractiva como para tener relaciones sexuales o simplemente trataba de ser respetuoso al no querer hacerlo, pero en fin lo hicimos en la fiesta nocturna que era parte de la recepción, en una habitación y fue grandioso como casi se le salían los ojos al verme con ese conjunto de lencería francesa, y aunque no tenía con quien compararlo dadas las circunstancias lo disfruté mucho; otra cosa que me subió el ánimo fue el poder lucirme con un precioso vestido veraniego color azul eléctrico con la parte superior ceñida y la inferior suelta de diferentes tamaños en la partes de adelante y atrás, siendo la envidia de muchas de las invitadas, y algunas pocas veces hasta lograba opacar a mi hermana pero aunque lo intentara vistiéndome de miles maneras diferentes y cambiando mi estilo, ella siempre sería la 'hermosa chica Swan' original, yo solo era su hermanita menor, aunque yo solo la admiraba y no la envidiaba pues era la mejor persona que había conocido en mi vida, preocupándose por mí a cada momento.

Mamá muchas veces decía que las modelos profesionales eran unas descerebradas sin más ambiciones que usar sus cuerpos como una forma de escape a tener que trabajar en algo serio y de verdad; ella había cambiado demasiado desde que Bella había tenido que ver con James, aunque no lo había conocido mucho ni sabía de sus propósitos pero con la nueva aptitud suponía que de verdad lo quería, pues siempre se mostraba más atenta con Bella pero conmigo algo distante, a pesar de haber sido su pequeña desde que nací, pero yo aún quería tener su visto bueno en todo llamando su atención con mi nueva apariencia trascendental. Aunque nunca me había gustado ser una de esas chicas plásticas y superficiales, tenía deseos de estar en las pasarelas mostrándole al mundo que podía valerme de mis propias cualidades para ser conocida y poder usar todos esos diseños exclusivo, sentirme hermosa y divertirme con ello, para que la gente supiera que tenía más talento de lo que parecía solo tratarse de mi humor sarcástico. Agradecía tanto a las clases ballet por haberme permitido formar un cuerpo perfecto, aunque antes me quejaba de tener que bailar lento con ese ridículo tutu, realmente me había ayudado a esculpir mis curvas de una manera casi artística, lo cual realzaba mi antes nula autoestima causada por las perras de la escuela privada que solo se la pasaban criticándome de maneras indescriptibles, Bella siempre decía que era por envidia y realmente comencé a creerlo cuando comencé la Secundaria notando como la comunidad masculina completa me deseaba, eso era satisfactorio pero no significaba que sería una animadora o una chica popular pues no deseaba eso, solo quería ser yo misma y empezar a vivir la vida que ya me había trazado sin la interrupción de nadie.

Fin.


End file.
